Never Doubt I Love
by JonasGeek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are together and it is the start of McKinley High's senior year. With the rocky past the couple has, will they make it through or tumble and fall? (Sequel to All Is Not Well)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back (but if you are reading this without reading All Is Not Well which is the first story, you may be a bit lost) one and all! If you got my message-I mean Kurt and Blaine's message in All Is Not Well then howdy. I honestly hate it when authors do that, but I figured there was a many of you excited about the sequel I didn't want to make you all think I had forgotten.

Some of you may be aware that I went to Chicago about a week and a half ago, it was fun. I saw Twisted and some of the sights, but I sprained my foot. And it's still bugging me, but that means I am forced to just sit for hours and hours and I thought what better way to make the pain go away then write for all of you.

I apologize in advance if this is long, but I have some words about the story that need to be said. Yes, the rating is correct, it's going to have some intimate moments with Kurt and Blaine. I just felt like that's how it should be written. And someone actually reviewed talking about how Blaine maybe should not have gotten together with Kurt, those situations are going to be explored in this story. It should be a knock out! Welp, I am just going to post this now and hope for the best.

Without further ado, I present the first chapter of Never Doubt I Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house and hopped out of his car. He walked to the front door and knocked three times as he always did.

The door opened, "He is getting ready in the bathroom," Burt said opening the door wider.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him.

Blaine had to admit, him and Kurt had one hell of a summer together. And he loved every moment of it. They went out on dates, saw movies, and just spent time with one another. They even hung out with each others friends.

Something Blaine knew he would never get tired of was kissing Kurt though. That had to be one of his favorite activities they have done together. They have moved on to other things, but as Kurt put it they aren't ready for the final step yet. And Blaine had to agree, so they agreed just being together right now was enough.

So when Kurt walked out wearing his Cheerios uniform and smiling over at his boyfriend, Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey you," Kurt walked over to give him a quick kiss, "I thought you weren't going to be here for another fifteen minutes?"

"Indeed I did," Blaine nodded, "But those fifteen minutes have passed."

Burt laughed from the kitchen, "You boys need to get going soon if you don't want to be late."

"He is right," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded his head. One of the things he had been dreading all summer was returning to school. He was worried how they would be at school and if Kurt would still be his boyfriend.

Kurt told him time and time again that nothing would change and he loved Blaine. He wasn't going to let some kids at the school define their relationship.

Once they arrived at school Blaine sat in the car staring at the building in front of him.

"Hey are you okay?" Kurt asked him as he reached for his hand.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. I'm fine."

Kurt leaned over and pressed their lips together, "You realize that starting school doesn't change a thing. We are still going to hold hands and kiss and I will force you to go to sporting events with me."

"I know," Blaine smiled looking down as he squeezed Kurt's hand, "But I don't want you to you know, I get slushied and they tease me. I don't want you to experience that."

"If they do, I will just give it right back," Kurt said as he put his hand under Blaine's chin to lift his head, "Look Blaine what we have, they can't touch us. And if they say anything it's just because they are jealous. I did get the person with the nicest ass in the school," he smiled.

Blaine blushed and looked down at his lap again.

"Let's go," Kurt said as he grabbed his bag, "I promised Santana I would see her this morning and we only have seven minutes before the first bell."

"Alright," Blaine sighed as he picked up his own bag from the back seat. They both exited out of the car and Kurt held out his hand. Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's and they walked into the school.

No one was giving them looks…yet.

Blaine felt everyone was staring at them anyways. He just wanted to get to his locker before anything happened.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around and saw Rachel towards him. "Hi Rachel."

"You are never going to believe, oh hi Kurt," she smiled at him and then turned back to Blaine, "But guess what?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam moved over the summer!" Rachel said to him, "We are short one member now."

"Wow," Blaine sighed, "That sucks. We will find someone though."

Kurt looked at them for a moment, "I have to go, text me if you get bored in your classes." He kissed Blaine on the cheek and left the two friends.

"He seems to be acting the same," Rachel said as Kurt turned the corner, "I told you, that you had nothing to worry about."

Blaine let his arms fall to his side, "Yep. So where did Sam move to exactly?"

"His dad got some job about an hour away," Rachel shrugged as they started to walk down the hall, "I'm glad his dad got a job, but we really needed him and his voice. Now we are down to eleven."

"What about Lauren?" Blaine asked her.

Rachel looked over at him, "Who is Lauren?"

"Puck's girlfriend," Blaine said as they stopped at his locker. "He said he wanted her to join."

"Well she isn't. We are going to have to find new members," Rachel said with an annoyed tone. "You know none of this would have happened if Sam would be still living at that hotel."

"Rachel that is awful to say," Blaine said to his friend.

"Sorry," Rachel shrugged, "It's just we placed fourth last year at Nationals and we want to win first this year."

"Which I understand," Blaine sighed, "But we have time. Sectionals aren't for two or three months. So we just need to hold auditions. That's what we did with the Warblers."

"Oh you had to bring them up," Rachel said waving her arms around, "But you are right. We should definitely hold auditions. I will run it by Mr. Schuester."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "Rachel, why don't you run off and see how Finn is doing."

"Good idea," Rachel said, "I need to make sure all of the freshman girls know he is taken," and she ran off.

Laughing, Blaine closed his locker and started walking towards his first class. It wasn't until later on at lunch when he saw Kurt again. He was a bit hesitant knowing that Kurt never sat at the table with the New Directions, but he sat down with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn following.

"I told you it wasn't that much of a difference," Kurt smiled and turned towards Blaine, "Oh my god, I had that teacher you did for History last year and he is awful."

"Told you," Blaine shrugged his shoulders and opened his bag lunch he brought with him.

Kurt reached down and squeezed Blaine's knee, "You alright?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I just find it a bit weird you sitting here?"

"Do you not wanting me to sit here?" Kurt asked confused.

"No," Blaine said quickly, "It's just you normally sit over there," he tossed his head to the side, "I wanted to make sure you aren't uncomfortable."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I survived a summer with hanging out with Berry, I think I handle sitting at a lunch table with my boyfriend."

Blaine blushed and looked down at his food. Kurt wasn't afraid of anything sometimes. They both still didn't like PDA very much, but if anyone looked at them they would know something was going on between them.

Santana made a puking motion, "I thought you two would lessen up on this stuff, summer is over now. Isn't that honeymoon phase of the relationship done now?"

"Back off Satan," Kurt said, "Just because I choose to hold my boyfriend's hand doesn't mean you can make fun of us."

Quinn made an 'o' face knowing exactly what Kurt was talking about. Cheerleading summer camps often had no privacy and rumors galore, something the Cheerios were both eager to join in.

"Whatever," Santana said waving a hand and went back to her wilting salad.

Blaine felt someone sit down next to him and it was Rachel, "Look, what I found," she said excitedly to him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Rachel opened a binder, "I went to talk to Mr. Schuester like you said the other day, and he said we can hold auditions. But he suggested we get people to try out by performing for them before hand."

"That's sounds like a death wish," Kurt commented.

Rachel glared at him, "Only because you refuse to even try."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started a conversation with Quinn over something about uniforms.

"As I was saying," Rachel said, "I think we should sing a duet."

"Excuse me," Tina said, stopping her conversation with Mercedes, and interrupting Rachel, "Shouldn't we show people a group song? That way they knew what being a show choir is about?"

"Fine," Rachel groaned, "We will sing a group number, with a solo in featuring yours truly."

Blaine let out a laugh as Tina glared at Rachel not understanding what she meant at all. "Tina means, that we should show people exactly what to expect when we have competitions."

"Thank you Blaine," Tina said and Mike sat down next to her, along with Finn, Artie, and Puck.

"What are we discussing?" Puck asked opening his juice.

Rachel started to write down some things in her binder, "We are going to perform a number in front of the whole school to get people interested in audition for the New Directions."

"No way," Artie shook his head.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

Finn shrugged, "Well you know Rachel, that last few times we did that it never went all that well."

"When we helped Blaine sing to Kurt, it went well," Rachel said.

Blaine's eyes widened, "It really didn't. If you don't remember I was slushied that day, twice afterwards."

"You were?" Kurt asked surprised, "I didn't know that."

"I'm fine now," Blaine said, "But yes. So you know maybe we could just see what happens with no singing for them."

Rachel stood up and gripped her binder to her chest, "Fine then if none of you are with me on this, then I will just do it all myself. I am holding auditions on Friday if any of you care." She walked off in a huff.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to her?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "Sometimes it's better to just leave her alone."

"Yeah, who would want to be involved in that," Santana said.

"She is one of my best friends Santana," Blaine said to her, "And I will check on her later."

"Calm down," Santana said waving her fork, "I was just making a joke, she is a really annoying though."

Blaine pushed Kurt's hand off his knee and stood up, "I'm going to the library." He walked over to the trash can and threw away the rest of his lunch. Walking into the library he took a seat at his table and opened his book.

Kurt followed straight after Blaine, not before he told Santana off first. He looked around the empty library. It was only the first day of school. Spotting Blaine easily, he walked over and sat down in the spot across from him.

Blaine lowered his book slowly, "I shouldn't let her get to me."

"No," Kurt smiled at him, "But I do it too."

Blaine sighed and set his book on the table, "I just wish high school was over already."

"I think we all do," Kurt said, he reached across the table and took one Blaine's hands, "But we are stuck here now and we're together so I think that's a pretty good thing."

"Me too," Blaine smiled.

"Shhh!"

They both turned and looked over at the librarian who was glaring at them for being to loud.

Kurt let out a giggle and lowered his voice, "I think she is starting to see the ghosts of students past in her line of vision."

Blaine laughed, "That or her glasses are smudged so much they look like people behind them."

The both of them couldn't help but start laughing out loud. The librarian walked up to them and told them to leave.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked out the door. "So I was thinking, my dad works late tonight," Kurt smiled over at Blaine.

"Oh," Blaine bit his bottom lip, "I was actually going to Rachel's to start discussing songs for Sectionals."

"Already?" Kurt asked him.

"I know it's early, but we have to be prepared," Blaine said to him, "You can come if you want."

"Nah, you two have your fun," Kurt said with a shrug, "I have a few shows to catch up on that are on the DVR."

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt said quickly, "I get it. We both have friends, this was bound to happen Blaine."

Blaine looked down at the ground and then the bell rang. "I have to get to Calculus."

"Alright," Kurt said to him. Blaine walked down the hall with his shoulders low. Kurt watched him as he left. He started walking towards his own class, which happen to be his cooking class.

Quinn and Brittany were in the class with him, along with some of the New Directions but they sat on opposite sides of the room.

"What's with the face?" Quinn asked as he sat down.

"Blaine is just acting strange," Kurt gave a shrug.

Quinn turned to face him, "Strange how?"

"I think he thinks I'll break up with him since we're at school now," Kurt leaned head on his hand. "I just don't know why he thinks that."

"Kurt think about it," Quinn said to him, "Blaine has never had a boyfriend before and neither have you. It's all about the give and take."

"We give and take all the time," Kurt said to her.

Brittany grinned, "Does this have anything to do with dolphin sex?"

"No," Quinn rolled her eyes, "What I am saying is that, you know you want to be with Blaine, but does Blaine know you want to be with him?"

"Of course he does," Kurt said quickly, "I went to freaking New York to tell him how I feel."

"True," Quinn said, "But in a relationship you have remember that when you are with someone, you have to make sure they remember you want to stay with them. Like with Finn we would always make sure we talked and things like that."

Kurt scrunched his face, "But we do. I'll just talk to him later."

"Suit yourself," Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

Kurt spent the rest of day trying to think about his relationship with Blaine. They only shared one class together and that was their study hall. They were both in the library, and received glares from the librarian. He was sitting beside Blaine and turned to face him. "I think we should so something special this weekend."

Blaine was busy writing in a notebook, "Sure, what do you want do?" he wasn't looking up.

"Blaine look at me for a minute," Kurt asked him.

Blaine set his pencil down, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I just want to spend a weekend with my boyfriend," Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "You know before all the homecoming stuff starts."

"Oh that's right," Blaine said, "Don't you have your first home game soon?"

"It's not my first home game," Kurt rolled his eyes, "And you are going right? I know you haven't gone before."

"Of course I'll go," Blaine said taking his hand. "Is this about something else though?"

"You do know how much I like being with you right?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine smiled, "Yes. What brought this on?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't know, I asked Quinn about it and she said it was because we are each others first boyfriends."

"You asked Quinn?" Blaine gave a small laugh.

"Oh stop," Kurt gave Blaine a playful shove, but it just made Blaine laugh harder and then Kurt started to laugh. Neither of them realized what they were laughing at, and then they both looked at one another and started laughing even more.

* * *

So, what did you think? If you wish, let me know. I am personally horrible at leaving reviews, so if you don't that's alright too. I just get excited when someone favorites or puts the story on there alert list.

I hope to have the next chapter up within the next few days, so look out for it. Catch ya on the flipside!

~ JonasGeek


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy y'all! Thanks to all of you who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed. It means the world to me that you like what I write because honestly I know I am going to have a couple rough weeks ahead, so I do look forward to all of it.

So as I mentioned, this story is getting a bit bow-chicka-wow-wow. I hope everything makes sense, it will as the story moves along. It starts kinda slow, but it will build up as we go. So stick along for the ride because it's going to be a bumpy one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

Warnings: I did add rutting in this chapter, in case you don't want to read it and just here for the story you can skip it. I won't mind.

* * *

"You were banned from the library?" Finn asked Kurt as he stood at his locker and started shuffling around inside.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, now can we move on from this part of the conversation."

Finn nodded his head, "Right, we were hoping you could come with us on Friday for auditions."

"Why would I?" Kurt asked, "I'm not even in Glee club."

"That's the point," Finn said.

Kurt thought for a moment and then realized what Finn was asking him. "No. No. No. Not going to happen."

"Come on Kurt," Finn pleaded as she shut his locker door, "I've heard you sing before."

"Just because I've sung doesn't mean I'm going to join Glee club," Kurt said to him as they walked down the hall together.

"I know that," Finn said, "But since you are dating Blaine now, I thought maybe you might give it another thought."

Kurt just stared at him, "What if I was dating a dude who smoked crack all the time! Should I be doing that too?"

"Calm down," Finn said to him as they stopped in front of the cafeteria. "It was just a suggestion."

"Well keep your suggestions to yourself," Kurt said and he walked into the cafeteria. He sat down angrily beside Blaine who was discussing something with Rachel.

"Is anything wrong?" Blaine asked him and reached down to touch his knee.

"'m fine," Kurt grumbled and he picked at the mini carrots Blaine had brought for lunch.

Blaine looked at him, "Something is wrong, so do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Kurt said as he took a bite of the mini carrot angrily.

"You know my parents aren't going to be home until late," Blaine said to him, "And we did say we wanted that alone time."

Kurt tried to hold back his smile, but he couldn't, "Fine. But only because you're so cute."

Tina ran over to the table ending whatever their conversation had been, "None of you are going to believe this," she pulled out stacks of papers and handed them.

Rachel gripped the papers, "Oh my god!"

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to look at the paper work, "What are we looking at?"

"These are the scores from Nationals," Blaine explained, "See we get graded in different areas."

"None of this makes sense," Rachel looked at the papers, "I mean we got higher marks on some of these than the actual winners."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together, "I guess I can see how we got marked down here."

Rachel looked over at Blaine and saw where he was pointing too, "Your solo was exceptional, mostly because I helped you with it. I bet it someone's solo during our group song," she glared down the table.

"Don't you dare Berry," Santana snapped at her.

"Fine," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Blaine I don't see how it could have possibly been you," Kurt said giving him a smile, "If I remember correctly your solo was brilliant."

"Funny," Quinn said to him, "It was about you and moving on from _you_."

Kurt glared at her and then looked back at them, "I don't see why these scores are so important anyways. I mean if you want to be in first maybe you should do what Couch Sylvester does."

"What's that?" Rachel asked him.

"It's called Survival of the Fittest," Kurt said, "See we have tryouts, but then after tryouts we have these hell weeks."

"Oh yeah," Santana smiled, "We could totally do that. I'm sure we would lose half the dodos we have now."

"That doesn't sound very nice though," Blaine said, "I mean, they let me join and I only sang in front of Rachel."

Rachel nodded, "We let anyone audition. It is a rule."

"Fine," Kurt shrugged, "It was just a suggestion." He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist.

Blaine gave a small smile as he relaxed in Kurt's arm. The rest of the day went by with out anymore difficulties. Blaine was driving himself and Kurt back to his house, where Kurt was telling him about his talk with Finn.

"And then I told him about us getting banned from the library," Kurt sighed as he leaned his head on the window, "I swear, he is just as oblivious as a mouse."

"So you're doing okay with your dad and Carole getting more serious?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shrugged, "I suppose. My dad's happy right?"

Blaine pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I really am okay with it," Kurt said to him, "I mean I doubt they are going to be getting married anytime soon."

"Okay," Blaine smiled, "Come on, we still have some of that leftover coffee cake and it's amazing."

"I am so sure," Kurt grinned as they got out of the car and went into the house.

There was rustling in the kitchen when they went inside. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who just shrugged. They went into the kitchen and Blaine's father was there shuffling around and looking through all of the cupboards.

"Dad is something wrong?" Blaine asked him.

Blaine's father stood up and looked over at them, "Oh hi son and Kurt."

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Kurt gave a small wave.

Blaine walked over to his father, "Do you need something?"

"No," Harold shook his head, "I was just looking for a snack."

"Have you been home all day?" Blaine asked him confused.

Harold shook his head, "I just got home, and I need to head back out. Were you two going to do something for dinner?"

"Probably," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Good," Harold said with a nod, "Have fun boys," and he was gone.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Your dad is weird."

"Tell me about it," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Last week I caught him going through the medicine cabinets because he thought he lost pills for something I can't remember."

"So about that coffee cake," Kurt said with a grin.

Blaine laughed, "My goodness Mr. Hummel, who would have known you had such a sweet tooth."

"You've meet my dad," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't understand why people are always so surprised."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "I'm not, it's just another thing to love about you."

Blaine served them a piece of coffee cake and went into the living room to start working on their homework. Once the cake was gone, the plates were stacked on the coffee table and the books were left wide open, but unattended.

Kurt giggled as he lay across Blaine, "My homework scores are dipping already and to think you were suppose to be a good influence on me."

Blaine laughed as Kurt started to kiss down his jaw, "I never told you to jump meee…Kuurrrt."

"I know," Kurt smiled as he leaned down to kiss him, "But you just looked adorable in your bowtie."

"I thought we were going to talk," Blaine let out another groan.

Kurt lifted his body up, "About what?"

"Remember at lunch," Blaine said to him, "You walked in with Finn and you seemed kind of upset."

"Oh that," Kurt said with a sigh, "Can we just forget about it." He leaned down, but Blaine stopped him.

"What were you two talking about?" Blaine asked with a quiet voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "He was trying to get me to join Glee club again."

"Oh."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, "What do you mean oh? He told me since we are dating that I should join."

"You don't have to," Blaine said starting to sit up, making Kurt sit on his knees, "I just thought about it too," he trailed off.

"Why?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, I just have. It would be some more time to spend with you in a day."

"Look Blaine, you know I love you, but I just can't do Glee," Kurt sighed, "I mean not that I wouldn't hate to join, it's just that I can't swing it right now."

Blaine reached over and started to stroke Kurt's arm, "I know and I don't mind. I'm just saying it would be fun." He saw Kurt's expression didn't seem to change. "But you know how much I love seeing you in your Cheerios uniform."

Kurt let out a playful squeak as Blaine pounced him.

The starting weeks at school seemed to fly by. And all too soon it was almost time for Homecoming. The football team's first game was coming up. Rachel and Blaine were making plans to go together, with Finn as the quarter back and Kurt in the Cheerios they were excited to cheer on their boyfriends.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rachel bounced in her seat.

Blaine just smiled, "Rach, it's the school's first home game. I don't think you have to be that excited."

"And we are going to cream Roseville," Puck said as he sat down.

Kurt suddenly appeared next to Blaine, "What are you talking about?"

"Football," Puck shrugged.

"Oh," Kurt sighed, "I swear if we go out to dinner again and all Finn and my dad do is talk football again I will go insane."

Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's knee, "Not that I don't doubt your teams abilities," he said, "But I don't know how you are going to win on Friday."

Kurt let out a giggle and Finn glared at him. "Sorry," Kurt said quickly looking down at his lunch but trying to hold in his laugh.

"Not that I don't believe in you guys," Blaine said quickly, "It's just have you seen Roseville's offense, not an easy team to beat."

Finn just stared at Blaine, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine sighed, "I've been to plenty high school football games, trust me on this. I mean working with a team who has a good offense and crappy defense is one thing, but they have a good defense and offense. The team is sort of impenetrable."

"What was that last word?" Puck teased.

Kurt picked up a fry off of Finn's tray and threw it at Puck, "Shut it Noah."

Puck and Kurt stuck their tongues out at each other. Blaine just rolled his eyes, "Just watch some of their plays, they are all over the internet."

"We should do that," Finn nodded, "We'll do that during the team meeting tonight."

Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "You're kinda sexy talking all this football strategy." He pulled away to see Blaine's face scrunch and then looked over at Kurt who just grinned. He felt his face growing hot.

Puck looked over at Blaine, "Dude, I was just teasing with the joke."

Blaine stood up, "Nothing. I mean it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He took off out of the cafeteria.

"What did you tell him?" Rachel asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about, and I have no clue why my boyfriend left."

And the truth was Kurt actually didn't know. He wasn't sure if that was coming on too strong to Blaine. Kurt often told Blaine how handsome and gorgeous he was. Now that he thought about, the idea of one of them being sexy sort of shook his own bones.

Kurt stood up and made his way out of the cafeteria. The ban had been lifted on them from the library, so Kurt found Blaine in his spot. He put his finger in the book Blaine was reading and lowered it, "Talk to me."

Blaine shook his head and pulled the book back up to his face.

Kurt pulled a chair out next to Blaine's, "I need you to talk to me Blaine. What is it?"

"You called me sexy," Blaine squeaked out.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Yeah, so, I find you sexy. Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Blaine groaned and he slammed the book shut, "How can you find me sexy if we haven't done you know…I mean we sort of did, but you know."

"Being sexy has nothing to do with whether or not you've had sex or not Blaine," Kurt said to him.

Blaine let one of his hands run over the side of his head. "I know that, but you're the sexy one. I'm not at all."

Kurt was confused now, how did Blaine not think he was sexy. He then grinned and had a plan, "Okay fine. Here's the thing, after the game this Friday, you are coming to my house and I am going to show you how sexy you are."

Blaine's eyes widened, "But we talked about not being ready yet."

"Not sex," Kurt shook his head, "I'm just going to show my boyfriend how sexy I find him." He leaned over and licked the shell of Blaine's ear, "And I can't wait."

The night of the first home football game could not come any sooner. Blaine was going crazy thinking about Kurt and what he was going to do with him all week. He was squirming in his seat next to Rachel and a few other Glee kids in the bleachers.

"Would you calm down," Rachel said to Blaine, "I swear you are more jumpy than anyone I know."

"Sorry," Blaine blushed, "Just excited is all."

"You know you'll have to be telling me everything that is going on tonight," Rachel said to him, "I am so lost when it comes to this stuff."

Blaine laughed, "No problem."

They were seated at the front row, not only because Blaine wanted an upfront seat to see his boyfriend, but Artie with his wheelchair sat in the handicap section.

The cheerleaders were huddled around one another. Most of the girls were cold from only wearing their short skirts, but Kurt had his pants on and Blaine's mouth still watered at the sight.

Once the game started it seemed to just happen. Blaine was hardly paying attention and it was suddenly half time. Kurt skipped over and leaned up on the bleachers, "Hey you."

Blaine pointed to himself pretending that he didn't know who Kurt wanted.

"Yes you," Kurt said and wiggled his finger asking Blaine to come over.

Blaine stood up and walked over to edge of the bars, "What can I help you with?"

"I was just hoping for a good luck half time kiss," Kurt smiled up at him.

"I don't know," Blaine said with a shy smile, "My boyfriend may get awful jealous."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Kurt smiled back at him. Blaine sat down on the bleacher and leaned through the bars. Kurt went up on his tip toes meeting Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine pulled away and he was suddenly dizzy from all of the want from the past week.

"Can't wait to meet you afterwards," Kurt winked at him and walked away.

Standing up slowly, Blaine made his way back to his seat and he sat down.

Rachel looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "You are such a fool in love."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I am."

The game was over. The Titans had actually lost, but only by three points. But that really wasn't of Kurt or Blaine's concern. No Blaine's concern was he hoped that Kurt wouldn't break anything as they went into the house.

Kurt had their lips never leaving one another, he pulled away to kiss down Blaine's jaw, "You have no idea how sexy you are."

Blaine panted, "Kurt, shit."

"I know," Kurt grabbed Blaine's jacket and pulled him towards the basement door. During the summer, Kurt switched his bedroom to the basement. It was a larger space and now that he had a boyfriend they had more privacy.

Kurt pulled Blaine down the stairs and then took off Blaine's coat. He was still wearing his sweater, but Kurt loved those sweaters.

Blaine could only grip onto Kurt's cheerleading uniform as Kurt kissed his way down his neck.

"Needs to go," Kurt said lifting the hem of Blaine's sweater and shirt. He pulled them right off his boyfriend's head. He gave a small grin, "You are so amazing," he felt Blaine's chest, "God, don't let anyone tell you that you don't have muscles."

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's nail dig slightly into his skin. "Do something."

"Right," Kurt said with a smirk, "I know just how to make you feel sexy and amazing."

"How?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt let out a laugh and he made his way over to his iPod. He flipped on a song that he knew Blaine would like. Soon the sounds of music filled the air. Kurt pointed to his bed, "Sit and take off your pants."

Blaine sat down as fast as he could and rushed to take his jeans off. He then sat in only his boxer briefs still staring at Kurt.

"Good," Kurt said as he reached down and started to play with the hem of cheerleading uniform top, "Did you enjoy my show tonight?"

"Yes," Blaine said with a nod.

Kurt started to lift the shirt, "And you liked the kiss I blew to you during our routine?"

Blaine nodded again, "Yeah." He was honestly unable to come up with anymore of a vocabulary.

Kurt tossed the shirt onto the ground, "Good." He reached down and teased Blaine by playing with the elastic of the pants. "You know sometimes when I'm sitting in classes I think of you."

"You think of me?" Blaine asked confused.

"I do," Kurt smiled as he pulled his pants down, revealing the tight red boxers underneath, "Indeed. I think of you and how sexy you make me feel when we do things together."

Blaine really hated to say it out loud, but he really wanted someone to touch his cock.

"Hang on sweetie," Kurt smiled at him.

Oops, Blaine had said that one out loud.

"Now," Kurt said as he lifted a leg and sat down in Blaine's lap, "How about we agree that you are undeniable sexy, because no one can get me hot like you can."

Blaine let out a whimper, "Yeah."

"I want to hear you Blaine," Kurt leaned down and then he shifted his lower body to rub on Blaine.

"Kurrrrt," Blaine pleaded.

"Nope, I want to hear it," Kurt said still going slow rubbing on Blaine.

"I'm sexy because you make me feel something I've never felt before," Blaine spouted out. He was amazed he could form those words right now.

Kurt smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips, "Yes you are. And you know," he put more pressure as he pressed down on to Blaine's cock, "I think that we may be the sexiest couple at that school."

"Yes," Blaine said and he finally put his hands on Kurt's hips. He was thrusting up as Kurt pressed down, they were rubbing against one another and it felt amazing. "God Kurt."

"I'm not god," Kurt said as he leaned in close to Blaine's face, "But I can be pretty damn close." He slammed their lips together and thrust his hips down faster. He realized how close he was listening to the noises Blaine was making.

Blaine had that feeling in the bottom of his stomach and he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over on the bed and started to take control, rubbing them together with more pressure.

Kurt loved when Blaine got like this. It was something he waited for and loved. He was trying to meet Blaine's thrusts as they moved together.

"Kurrt!"

Kurt watched Blaine's face scrunch and he realized he was following quickly behind. Blaine fell onto Kurt's side. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and sighed.

"I'm an incredibly sticky now," Blaine said with a giggle.

Kurt hit his arm, "You realize I have seen your dick before, it doesn't have to be confined to your panties."

"Panties?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, your underwear. You can borrow a pair of mine when you go home tonight." He turned and saw that Blaine had his head burrowed into Kurt's side, "What's wrong?"

Blaine lifted his head and he looked to be crying from holding in his laughs, "Panties."

Kurt let out a laugh and started to swat at Blaine's arms that held on to him tighter. Blaine started to tickle his side and then it led to them both laughing.

* * *

I know this might sound silly, but I was insanely nervous about posting this, but you know I always appreciate any reviews they are helpful with my writing.

So until next folks, I shall catch you on the flipside.

~ JonasGeek


	3. Chapter 3

Slow, this build up is slow. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but I suppose it just happened. Anywhos, I have been having trouble getting into my writing. I don't know why, I just have and it's kind of annoying me.

I am almost set to head back to school in the fall. I just need to sign up for one more class and get a classroom for my student teaching. I will have four classes in the fall and boy will it be crazy. So I guess writing will really get tough then.

I can only hope for the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Kurt was pacing around his room, "I can't believe how much we have to do before homecoming," he said.

Blaine just watched from his boyfriend's bed. He was lying on his stomach looking at the Vogue Kurt had abandoned, "What exactly is there to do still?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt stared at him.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt giving him a look, "Not really." He sat up, "I mean we have our outfits, boutonnieres picked out, and we decided I would drive. I don't see what else we need."

"Blaine you don't understand," Kurt waved his arms around, "Homecoming is not just any dance, it's a game and then the after party, and then the dance, and it's after party."

"I don't really think I want to go to any after parties," Blaine sighed.

"We have to," Kurt said, "I'm a Cheerio and you're my boyfriend."

"And I recall the last after party we went to ended up being something that put us in a not so good place," Blaine said to him.

Kurt sighed and sat down beside Blaine, "But honey, it's what brought us together and I promise I won't drink this time. I learned my lesson. The next time I get plastered drunk like that is going to be in my home and you are going to be there with me."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Well I'm glad you have it all figured out, Kurt remember we talked about making promises we can't keep."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I'm not doing that anymore, I promise."

Blaine leaned over and kissed him, "I'm happy to hear that. And I hope homecoming will be way better than junior prom."

"It will," Kurt smiled at him.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hands, "Because we are going together. And I promise it will be amazing." He leaned his forehead to touch Blaine's, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said as he started to push Kurt back on the bed, their lips met halfway.

The front door opened and closed loudly. Blaine pulled back. "The parental unit is home," Kurt groaned.

Blaine smiled as he looked down at Kurt, "Its fine. My parents are getting back tonight and we are going out to dinner."

"You didn't tell me that," Kurt said playing with Blaine's sleeve, "I would have let you leave earlier if you wanted."

"I know," Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a kiss, "But I like you." He gave him another kiss, "But now I do have to get going. Will you be alright with your homework?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, thinking about the math homework in his backpack.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him again, "I really have to go."

"Kurt! Blaine!"

Kurt groaned, "Come on," he sighed, "I'll walk you to the door."

Blaine and Kurt both stood up and adjusted their clothes. Blaine grabbed his bag before they rushed out into the living room to find Burt sitting in his chair. "Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Hi Dad," Kurt kissed the top of his dad's head.

Burt looked at the boys and rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what they had been doing and they thought they were so sneaky. And he was still surprised about how Blaine wouldn't call him Burt. "Heading out so soon Blaine?"

"Yeah, my parents are back in town and we are going out for dinner," Blaine smiled at him, "You know to catch up."

"That's good," Burt said, "They should come over for dinner here one day, we'll invite Carole and Finn along too."

Kurt looked over at his dad, "Right, well off you go Blaine." They walked to the front door, "Now remember to call about the—"

"Bowties," Blaine finished, "I remember." He kissed Kurt one last time, "Call if you have any questions about the homework and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, bye," Kurt gave him a smile as Blaine left the house and he shut the door behind him. He walked into the living room and his dad was giving him one of those looks, "What?"

Burt just laughed, "Nothing. It's nothing. I just hope you boys are being safe."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Geez Dad, could you have said that any more discreetly?"

"I'm just calling it like I see it son," Burt smirked as he grabbed the remote.

Kurt sat down on the couch, "And just so you know, we aren't there yet. I mean we both know it happened already, but we aren't ready yet." During the summer, Burt had sat Kurt down and they talked about everything that happened. Kurt was extremely embarrassed by his father talking to him about sex, but he was happy for the talk in the end.

Burt was surprised to hear this, but happy his son had listened to what he had said. He liked Blaine and for some reason he really helped Kurt. He didn't know how, but he liked the kid for helping his own son. "You have grown up a lot over these past few months."

"Dad," Kurt whined as he stood up, "Don't get all mushy on me. I'm going to find something for dinner." He walked into the kitchen let out a sigh. Burt just let out a laugh.

* * *

Blaine could not believe how cold it was. He was freezing and so was Rachel. They were huddled together under the blanket she had brought.

"The things I do for Finn," Rachel grumbled.

Blaine smiled and leaned his head on hers, "Just imagine how amazing the game outcome will be."

"I don't care if they win or lose," Rachel said, "If I don't get a freaking girlfriend gold medal award for this I am done."

Blaine laughed and wrapped an arm around Rachel, "Body heat is better. And I know Kurt won't be jealous unless I start cuddling with Sam."

"Or Mike," Rachel pointed out.

"I should just go in between them and squeeze tight," Blaine teased.

Rachel laughed and then looked over at the field, "Oh look the Cheerios are coming out."

The Cheerios were dressed in their warmer outfits because it was so cold for an October day in Ohio. They came out clapping and chanting, trying to get the audience in the packed bleachers to join in.

"I am not moving my hands," Rachel said. Her gloved hands were squished in between her legs to keep from getting cold.

Blaine didn't move either, he just watched as his boyfriend bounce along with the other girls trying to keep warm. He never understood why people didn't consider cheerleading a sport. He knew, of course, there were some squads that didn't deserve the title since all they do is stand there, but the Cheerios are definitely more than that. They have unique routines and all put in one hundred percent effort.

Kurt clapped his hands and shouted, "Who are we?"

The girls shouted back at him, "The Titans!"

"And what are we gonna do?" He shouted louder.

"Win! Win! Win!" all of the Cheerios shouted loud and proud.

"To bad we all know they are going to lose. Lose. Lose," Rachel said with an eye roll.

Blaine laughed, "Such great pride you have in your boyfriend."

"I don't doubt Finn's abilities," Rachel said, "It's the other guys who can't catch. I mean did you see that pass Finn threw last time and he…oh my god! I am talking in football terms."

"You are," Blaine grinned, which just led Rachel to hitting him on the arm.

The opposing team, which happened to be the largest rival school to McKinley, Jacobson High ran out on to the field. There was boos from the McKinley side and cheers from the parents on the Jacobson side.

Then the Titans ran onto the field and the cheers were loud from the McKinley bleachers. The Cheerios were jumping up and down shouting for their team.

The teams settled down and were soon standing in the middle of the field waiting for the coin flip. McKinley won and they wanted to receive the ball.

"Damn," Blaine said as he watched the other team kick off and send it hurtling towards the Titans. One of the caught it and started to run down the field, only to get squished by two of the Jacobson's defense.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Rachel asked out loud.

Blaine shrugged, "Probably. I mean they have to build muscle and that's what helps with the falls. The impact sort of doesn't hurt as much if there is more muscle built there."

"Blaine, it was rhetorical question," Rachel said to him.

"Fine," Blaine said with a playful sigh, "I was just filling you in. I know how much you love this football lingo." And then he suddenly watched as the Titans snapped the football and Finn threw it to Puck who took off running.

"Oh no," Rachel shouted as Puck was smashed to the ground by a Jacobson player. "This is almost like a life or death thing."

"Rachel, I advise you to never watch a NFL game," Blaine said to her, "Or better yet, don't watch a college football game. Those things can either end in hilarity or the worst injuries you have seen."

Rachel shrugged, "I only watch because my man is out there. I actually asked him about quitting this summer, but he didn't want to."

"You asked Finn if he would quit football?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Don't act so surprised," Rachel sighed, "I just worry about him and…" she turned her head, "Finn!"

A Jacobson's player came and tackled Finn to the ground before he could throw the ball. "Oh come on call it!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt turned around and gave Blaine a smile. Blaine blushed as he realized he was probably being a bit too loud.

Artie, Tina, and Mercedes appeared and sat down beside Rachel and Blaine. They filled them in on what was happening. The first quarter was over and Jacobson had scored a touchdown, gotten the extra point, and kicked a field goal. It wasn't looking good for McKinley so far.

"Damn," Mercedes shook her head, "That is not good."

"I'm sure they can come back," Blaine said hopefully, "Haven't they made an amazing come back before?"

"I think so," Artie said, "But I only come to these things for the nachos." He said taking a bite of the chip.

Tina nodded, "I know Mike is on the team and all, but I don't usually come."

"Understandable," Rachel said, "It's freezing. I don't know how you can stand sitting out here," she turned to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "I used to go to games with my dad and brother when I was little. It was freezing at those. I would sometimes be bundled up so tightly that I could only see out of a little silt. Those are amazing."

Kurt suddenly appeared next to Blaine, he gave him a cold kiss on the cheek, "Hey, Coach said we could have five."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and while he did get glares from other people in the audience, he just held on to him tighter, "Aren't you freezing in that?"

"Hell yes," Kurt said snuggling into Blaine for warmth. "You do know my dad and his girlfriend are here?"

"Indeed," Blaine grinned, "But what haven't they seen that others haven't."

"Please never repeat that," Rachel said from beside him.

"Oh come on Berry," Kurt wiggled his feet, "I know you want to know what goes in between Blaine and I. I heard you ask Blaine one time what it was like."

Rachel's entire face reddened and she glared at Blaine, "You told him that!"

Tina shrugged next to her, "I would want to know to."

Kurt laughed and hid his head in Blaine's neck. He then smelled him and god did he smell good. "I have to get going."

"Kay," Blaine smiled and kissed him. "Have fun."

"Thanks, love you," Kurt jumped off his lap and ran off.

"So you two are there now?" Rachel adjusted the blanket on their lap.

"There where?" Blaine asked her confused.

Tina leaned over, "You are both saying I love you?"

"We have ever since we got together," Blaine said to her, "I sort of told him how I loved him, hence why he came out to New York."

"Yes, but saying it in public is different," Tina told him.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders, "I love Kurt and he loves me. I don't see how you two are complicating it."

"We aren't," Rachel said, "I just find it strange that Kurt is so open to it."

"Rachel, I thought you were over this whole not wanting me to date Kurt," Blaine sighed.

"I am," Rachel took Blaine's hand, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again. We've known Kurt for longer than you have and he isn't always someone he appears to be."

Blaine thought about what Rachel said for a moment, but then shook his head. "No. Just drop it. I don't know why we are doing this, but drop it." He wasn't angry with her, just frustrated.

"It's dropped," Rachel said with a nod.

The friends went back to watching the game. It was soon half time and the Cheerios did a routine, which Blaine clapped hard for. The band took the field and did an interesting rendition of some songs that no one knew. And then the football players were back and the game begun again.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted from her seat. "RUN!"

Puck caught the ball and started running down the field. It was the fourth quarter and no one had scored since the first. It was nerve wrecking and everyone in the stands was just about to jump up to their feet.

When Puck ran across the line, he let out a yell as he made the touchdown.

Blaine and Rachel jumped up from their seats. They hugged and then watched the field very carefully.

McKinley was going for the two extra points since there was only a few seconds left on the clock. Coach Beiste was shouting from the sidelines. Finn was looking left and right shouting out.

The ball was snapped and Finn tossed the ball towards the open player, who happened to be Mike Chang. Mike caught the ball and fell to the ground. He was tackled as soon as his body hit the ground.

Rachel was now holding both of Blaine's hands and she watched as the referees pushed of the players to reveal if Mike had crossed the line.

The referee held up his two arms high in the air.

The McKinley Titans had won the game! The McKinley side of the bleachers was shaking from everyone jumping up and down. Rachel and Tina were already running down towards the field with everyone to meet their boyfriends.

Blaine followed behind, but instead of following everyone to the field, he turned right and found the one Cheerio he had been looking at all evening. While on the field, Finn was spinning Rachel around and Tina was making sure Mike was alright from his fall.

"Well then," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine, "I believe tonight we should cuddle while watching a movie and then maybe I will feel my toes again."

"What about the after party?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt hummed and then leaned down, "What party?" He pressed their lips together. The couple wasn't even disturbed since the celebration was so huge from winning team.

* * *

I really love Burt and Kurt's relationship in this story. I wanted to apologize really quick since this should have been posted yesterday. I may post another chapter tomorrow because I feel so bad.

So thank you for reading and all that jazz!

~ JonasGeek


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I actually meant to post this yesterday, but you know life got away with me. I actually started watching a television show called Castle and it just gives me all the feels. I pretty much watched all five seasons in a week. I know crazy me.

Anyways this chapter is a bit of a push in the direction I wanted the story to go. I wanted to show you all how Kurt and Blaine's relationship works, I guess that's why it's such a slow start. Like I said though, the story gets quite bumpy. But here is the next chapter for now, look for the following in couple days!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen.

* * *

Blaine pulled up to the Hummel residence and grabbed the small box containing the boutonniere for Kurt to wear. He and Rachel went together, while Kurt supervised Finn this time.

Blaine walked up to the front door humming and knocked three times. The door swung opened and Burt was laughing, "Sorry kid, he is just acting like the world is ending because his hair won't cooperate."

"Oh," Blaine smiled as he walked inside, "I can only imagine."

Kurt let out a groan of frustration from his room and then Blaine and Burt both heard a slam.

"I would advise no one going in there," Burt said to Blaine.

Blaine nodded his head and he followed Burt to sit down on the couch. They sat quietly for a minute until another yell came from Kurt's room.

"So that was one hell of a game last night," Burt commented.

"Yep," Blaine nodded. "I wasn't sure if…" and then his words lost him as Kurt walked out of the hall. "Wow."

Kurt looked up and smiled over at Blaine. He was just as speechless because Blaine looked amazing too.

Burt rolled his eyes at the boys, "It's a homecoming dance."

Kurt just sent his father a look, "It's our senior homecoming night thank you very much. And it's the most important event of the fall."

Blaine let out a laugh, "You look handsome."

Kurt adjusted his dress shirt, it was a simple dark turquoise color, that he added a black vest on top and black skinny tie. He decided on the pair of black dress pants and his favorite black dress shoes.

Reaching over, Kurt adjusted the dark blue bowtie Blaine was wearing. He paired it with a lighter blue shirt that hugged his arm muscles wonderfully and a black pair of pants. Kurt insisted he wear socks with his dress shoes tonight as well.

"You look gorgeous," Kurt whispered to him.

There was a sudden flash and they both looked over to see Burt holding a camera. "I need the memories."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back. I have to get your boutonniere." He walked in the kitchen and returned quickly.

Blaine picked up his own box and they both looked at one another with silly grins, "How about I go first?"

"Fair enough," Kurt set down the box.

Blaine opened the plastic box and Kurt almost gasped at the beautiful flower. It was a dark red rose with baby breaths surrounding it. Carefully pinning it on, Blaine smiled as he took a step back.

"My turn," Kurt said excitedly as he picked up his box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful yellow rose that Kurt thought matched Blaine's skin tone. He carefully pinned it to Blaine's shirt. "There."

Another flash went off and Kurt pulled his hands off giving his father a look. "Memories Kurt," Burt said to him. "Now why don't you two pose or something."

"Dad," Kurt whined.

"Come on," Blaine said tugging Kurt into a pose, he put his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's middle.

Burt took a few more pictures, "Alright now get out of here you crazy kids. I expect you back at a reasonable hour."

"But Dad we agreed on two right?" Kurt asked him.

"Fine," Burt turned to Blaine, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I won't, come on. Rachel texted me and said that the dance is already starting."

"Well we will be fashionable late then," Kurt giggled.

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "We'll be on time, and everyone else was just simply early."

Kurt laughed as they walked to Blaine's car. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, once he climbed inside Blaine shut the door. He ran to the other side and got into the driver's side.

"I was going to say this is my first time taking a date to a dance, but then I remembered the beginning of prom last year," Blaine said letting out a sigh.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his, "Hey, we still have a lot of other firsts with one another. And I can't wait for our first dance together, and neither of us will be intoxicated."

Blaine laughed and looked down, "You are right about that. Plus Principal Figgins hired a DJ so I won't be needed on stage for random moments during the night."

"I get you all to myself," Kurt grinned.

Blaine started his car and started to drive to the school. Once they arrived there were other students still getting there as well. The couple exited the car and Blaine pulled the tickets out from his wallet handing them to the teacher taking them at the door.

They walked into the decorated gym and saw everyone dressed in their best. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "Come on."

Kurt pulled Blaine over to the group where all of the Glee club was sitting, even the cheerleaders. "Hey guys," Blaine waved at them.

Rachel jumped up and ran over to hug Blaine, "You look amazing! You both do." She turned to Kurt giving him a smile.

"Why are you all sitting around?" Kurt asked them.

Santana pointed to the stage, "This lame DJ hasn't picked a song from his decade in the entire twenty minutes I have been sitting here."

"I see," Kurt gave a small smile, "So does that mean no one has danced yet?"

"Nope," Rachel shook her head, "We have been planning on hijacking the microphone and singing ourselves."

"We are not," Finn said to Blaine.

Blaine let out a laugh and shook his head, "Does he take requests?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded with her head resting on her hands, "But he won't even play the Macarna."

Kurt nodded and then looked over at Blaine, "What are you thinking about?"

"Mr. Schuester keeps an iPod of music in his desk," Blaine said to the group, "I mean new stuff you know like ideas for us to sing. If we could get it and sync it to the speakers then we could have the control."

Artie nodded, "That's easy. Do you know where it is?"

"I do," Blaine smiled.

Puck stood up, "Alright, didn't realize you had a bit of bad boy in you Anderson. Let's steal that iPod."

"Borrow," Blaine corrected him.

Kurt smiled, "Oh honey, you have so much to learn."

Puck, Kurt, and Blaine were assigned to get the iPod while Artie and Mike were going to figure out the cords. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were going to bribe the DJ away from his post. And then Finn and Rachel were look outs for the three roaming the halls.

Blaine had his phone on with Rachel on the phone to contact one another. "We are probably breaking like ten school rules."

Puck slapped him on the back, "Welcome to the club."

Kurt walked beside Blaine, "This is nothing Blaine, trust me."

"You would be surprised what some people do," Puck said to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened as he felt Kurt squeeze his hand. "Don't worry about this," Kurt said to him, "I'm sure Mr. Schuester will understand. I certainly would. Playing horrible music like that should be against the law."

They went to the choir room and Puck began to pick the lock to Mr. Schuester's office.

"Um Puck," Blaine said to him.

"Not now," Puck said trying to push the pins in.

Blaine shook his head, "Move Noah."

Puck gave him a look, "Fine, you try."

Kurt just giggled as he watched Puck let Blaine pass him. Blaine didn't take the tools from Puck. He reached the door knob and opened the door. "He keeps it unlocked."

"Oh," Puck said shoving the door opened wider, "Where is it?"

"In here," Blaine said pulling opening one of the drawers. Kurt took Blaine's phone and held up for light. He shuffled around the papers and found the small corner Mr. Schuester hid the iPod in. "And here we are."

Kurt took the iPod and started to scroll through the music, "It isn't perfect, but way better than what we have now."

"Let's get out of here then," Puck said, "The choir room is kind of creepy at night."

They walked out of the room, "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I left your phone in the office," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back into the office.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Hurry up!" he called as he walked away.

Blaine was surprised as Kurt pulled him into the office, "Kurt my phone is in my pocket."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt grinned as he backed Blaine up against the wall, "But there was something I wanted to do since I saw you sitting on my couch." He pressed his body against Blaine's and he leaned closer, "You look amazing tonight."

"You too," Blaine said before Kurt connected their lips together. Kurt wasn't wasting anytime, as he pushed his way into Blaine's mouth and their tongues were tangling together.

What seemed like a few minutes passing, Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine's upper lip. "Sorry, it was a reflex."

"Reflexes are good," Blaine nodded his head, slightly dizzy from the kiss.

"We should get back and save those poor souls from that music," Kurt said as he straightened his tie. Blaine seems to like grabbing them when he is wearing them.

They walked out of the office hand and hand with smiles on their faces. When they got back to the gym, most of their friends were giving them looks. Puck just had a goofy grin on his face.

Blaine handed Mike the iPod, "It's all charged I think."

"I can't believe you two," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Getting your wanky on at school," Santana leaned on Kurt, "Oh the things I could have shown you."

Blaine blushed as Kurt just stood there and stared at his friend. "Bug off Santana. Now, did you guys figure out what we need?"

"Dude!" Finn pointed to Blaine's neck.

Kurt looked and saw he had apparently left a hicky on Blaine's neck, "Oops."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he reached up and touched his neck. It hurt when he touched it, "Again Kurt?" he whined.

"Sorry," Kurt shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Blaine who hid his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"I think I got it," Artie said messing with some of the wires. Suddenly the chorus of a Katy Perry song started to blast through the speakers. "Done."

Everyone in the gym all jumped up and were excited to have music they knew. The teachers were all looking around wondering what was going on.

The dance floor was soon full and the songs were rocking the house. Blaine was sitting at a table with Kurt next to him. "Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked touching his arm.

"What," Blaine snapped out of his daze, "Yeah." He looked at the dance floor.

Kurt held out his hand, "Come on."

"But Kurt, last year really didn't go over well," Blaine shook his head.

"I don't care," Kurt smiled, "I want to dance with my boyfriend at my senior homecoming and that is just what I am going to do. So come on."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled him out of his seat towards the dance floor. The songs were switching and the beginning of This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen started to play through the speakers. Kurt started to bounce around, and Blaine joined in.

_I went out last night_

_I'm going out tonight again_

_Anything to capture your attention (your attention)_

_And she's a real sweet girl_

_And you know I got a boy_

_Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)_

Kurt spun Blaine around as he started pretend to the sing the song. Blaine started to laugh watching his boyfriend.

_And you, I always know where you are_

_And you always know where I am_

_We're taking it way too far_

_But I don't want it to end_

_This kiss is something I can't resist_

_Your lips are undeniable_

_This kiss is something I can't risk_

_Your heart is unreliable_

_Something so sentimental_

_You make so detrimental_

_And I wish it didn't feel like this_

_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

Blaine pulled Kurt close as they danced, which made Kurt laugh and wrap his arms around Blaine's neck.

_You know you're just my type_

_And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart_

_Tempting my confession (my confession)_

_And you're a real hot thing_

_But you know I've got a boy somewhere_

_So can you feel the tension? (feel the tension)_

_And you, I'm dancing to where you are_

_And you're dancing to where I am_

_We're taking it way too far_

_But I don't want it to end_

All of the New Directions jumped around with them. They were having fun and Blaine wouldn't have asked for anything else.

_This kiss is something I can't resist_

_Your lips are undeniable_

_This kiss is something I can't risk_

_Your heart is unreliable_

_Something so sentimental_

_You make so detrimental_

_And I wish it didn't feel like this_

_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

Kurt twirled around and had his back up against Blaine's front. He felt Blaine's hand on his hips, rubbing small circles with his thumb on his hip as they danced together.

_But if you ask me to_

_I couldn't, I couldn't, I_

_You're leaning closer and_

_I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I_

_But if you ask me to_

_I couldn't, I couldn't, I_

_I shouldn't, I shouldn't_

_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

Blaine turned Kurt around and they danced together. Kurt couldn't help but keep singing along with the song.

_This kiss is something I can't resist_

_Your lips are undeniable_

_This kiss is something I can't risk_

_Your heart is unreliable_

_Something so sentimental_

_You make so detrimental_

_And I wish it didn't feel like this_

_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_I wish it didn't feel like this_

_I don't wanna miss this kiss_

The song ended and another was starting, but as Kurt and Blaine kept dancing together a football player walked up to them.

"Hey!"

The couple looked up, "Hi Jack," Kurt waved at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack asked them.

Rachel stepped in front of them, "Dancing at a dance. Duh."

"Um, Rachel," Blaine put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you fags think you can just come here and spread it around," Jack said with his voice getting louder.

Puck and Finn walked over, "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing," Blaine said as he clenched his fist at his side.

Jack grinned, "Gonna hit me dweeb."

"Don't tempt me," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Woah," Kurt pulled Blaine's arm, "Don't you dare."

"I see you hitting that punching bag," Jack said crossing his arms over his chest, "Ever wonder what it would be like to hit someone?"

Kurt stood in front of Blaine and looked in his eyes, "Hey, no. Come on, let's go."

Blaine was staring past Kurt and still glaring at Jack. He was still tense and didn't move.

"Why don't you listen to your girlfriend," Jack snickered.

Kurt turned around, "You know what Jack shove it," he kneed the guy in the groin and pulled Blaine out of the gym. They walked out to the parking lot and Kurt leaned on Blaine's car.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine said kicking his tire.

Kurt gave Blaine a side smile, "Actually I did. See I can't get suspended, if Figgins tries Sue throws a fit. Trust me I've seen it happen before."

Blaine leaned on the car beside Kurt, "This sucks."

"I know," Kurt wrapped an arm around him, "I'm sorry I didn't realize they would do that."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine shrugged and leaned into Kurt.

Finn ran over to them, "Hey, are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Kurt said. "Is he?"

"Walked it off," Finn shrugged.

"I think we are going to head to Blaine's for the night," Kurt said.

Finn looked at them, "You're going to stay over at Blaine's for the entire night?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, but my dad thinks I'm spending the night with the girls, so not a word."

"Right sorry," Finn said, "I was just checking on you."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out. "Fine," he walked to the driver's side and got inside.

"He okay?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "I really don't think so. Can I leave now?"

"Yeah," Finn started to walk backwards, "Thanks for you help with the music."

"Sure," Kurt opened his door and climbed inside. Blaine started the car and started to drive down the road. "I'm sorry the dance didn't go well."

Blaine didn't say anything as he drove. Kurt sat back into his seat and was worried about his boyfriend. He didn't know what had gotten into him and he wondered why he didn't want to talk.

Turning into the driveway, Blaine turned the car off and he opened his door leaving quickly.

Kurt followed him and didn't say a word as Blaine used his keys to open the door. He stepped in quickly as Blaine slammed the door shut behind him. "Blaine I really think..."

But all of Kurt's words were gone as Blaine pushed him back up against the door kissing him hard. Kurt gasped and Blaine found that opportunity to push his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He was kissing him with everything had.

Blaine was pushing Kurt against the door so hard, he lifted Kurt's legs and they wrapped around his waist.

Kurt let out a long moan as he felt Blaine against him. Blaine left his mouth and kissed down his neck, he instantly started to leave his mark there. "Oh god Blaine."

"Bedroom," Blaine said with a rough voice, Kurt could only nod his head. He lowered Kurt back to the ground and they ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

* * *

Ba-dum-tiss! Yep yep.

I think my foot is finally fully healed after three weeks of it aching. If you sprain your ankle don't walk on it more, apparently that's not a good thing. Of course I didn't have much of a choice, but that's a story for another day.

I probably have one thousand and one things to write here, but I can't think of any that you all would probably care about so I am just going to go. Off to write, watch more Castle, and then TCAs are tonight. I hear they are doing a tribute for Cory, so I hope that is well put together.

TTFN, ta ta for now!

~ JonasGeek


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty all! This chapter is where we see things start to take off. I am very excited, I sort of liked writing this chapter too. You may see why when you read it. And that's all I'm going to leave you with! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt who was still sleeping. He was sleeping on his stomach and had the blankets just resting above his hips. Kurt also happened to be naked, so Blaine knew everything that was underneath the sheet, but that didn't keep him from pulling it just a bit lower.

"Don't," Kurt groaned.

Blaine smiled and leaned over kissing Kurt's shoulder, "Morning."

"Sleepy time," Kurt snuggled into the pillow.

"Actually it's almost noon," Blaine said scratching his head, "I guess we slept in."

"Well after last night it doesn't surprise me," Kurt finally turned his head and smiled at him.

Blaine started to walk his fingers along Kurt's back, "Was that alright?"

Kurt turned his body and pulled Blaine so they were facing each other laying face to face, nose pressed to nose. "Blaine Anderson you were amazing. I have never had an orgasm like that from a blow job before."

"Well you know," Blaine said and he tried to shrug.

Kurt let out a laugh, "I have to say Mr. Anderson it was quite some mind blowing sex."

"It really wasn't—"

"Yes it was," Kurt said to him, "We went over this remember?"

"I know," Blaine said playing with the end of the blanket, "So it was okay?"

Kurt leaned over to kiss him, "Yes, it was wonderful. I just hope everything on my end was good."

"More than good," Blaine grinned.

"Really?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow.

Blaine let out a hum, "I did and I think I should return the favor Mr. Hummel," he rolled them over so he was on top. He leaned his head down to kiss Kurt, but then the sounds of Darth Vader's march filled the room.

"Oh my god," Kurt started laughing.

"Stop it," Blaine said getting out of bed as he reached down to pick up his pants from last night. He pulled his phone out and hit the accept button, "Hi Dad."

Kurt scooted to sit behind Blaine and he started kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was fine," Blaine said over the phone. "Sure, I will."

Moving up, Kurt took Blaine's earlobe into his mouth.

Blaine shivered, "Yeah, got to go Dad. Angel needs to be let out." He hung up the phone and threw it on his night stand. "No fair."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "What's not fair."

"You," Blaine said turning in Kurt's arms and pushing him to the bed.

An hour and half later, after Blaine gave Kurt thanks for last night, and when they showered Kurt repaid Blaine again, they were lounging in Blaine's living room eating popcorn from a large bowl and The Proposal was playing on the huge television. Angel was seated on the floor eating the popcorn Kurt or Blaine didn't catch when they threw it at each other.

Kurt was lying with his legs in Blaine's lap. The bowl of popcorn was on his stomach.

"Every time you laugh the popcorn moves," Blaine smiled.

Taking a kernel out, Kurt threw it at his boyfriend, "You're the one that put it there."

"I know," Blaine teased.

Kurt just sighed, "Hey, about last night."

"What about it?" Blaine asked him.

Sitting up, Kurt set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and scooted next to Blaine taking his hand, "You were really upset by what Jack said."

"Right," Blaine nodded and looked at the television, "I think it was just everything. I was nervous about the dance and he just made me upset."

"I almost let your arm go," Kurt grinned as he put his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Did you?"

"I would have loved to see that idiot get hit after he called me a girl," Kurt sighed, "But like I said, you didn't need that suspension on your record."

"True," Blaine nodded. "That's what made me really mad, sort of the reason I attacked you last night."

Kurt looked away and thought about it for a moment, "Makes sense. Although I have to say," he leaned in close to Blaine's face, "Best attack I've had." He kissed him.

Kurt's phone started to ring, "It's probably my dad." And it was, Kurt held the phone up to his ear, "Hi Dad."

Blaine let his hand brush up and down along Kurt's arm.

"Um, I guess. I can just tell them I'm leaving," Kurt said.

Blaine pouted as Kurt said his goodbyes and set his phone down. "Apparently my dad has something to tell me. And apparently it's huge." He looked over at Blaine, "Don't give me the puppy dog look. I can't stay."

"But Kurt," Blaine said nuzzling his face into Kurt's arm, "I'll miss you."

"You'll be fine," Kurt smiled, "Besides, once my dad tells me whatever it is he is going to tell me, I can just say I want to spend some time with you."

"I don't really like lying to your dad," Blaine said to him.

Kurt let out a snort, "Last night you didn't seem to mind."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Don't mention your dad and the fact that we had almost sex in the same sentence."

"Oh my god," Kurt said with wide eyes, "I am leaving now before this gets out of hand."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Don't go."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, "I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Alright," Blaine said giving Kurt another kiss.

Gathering his things, Kurt and Blaine left the house and to drop Kurt off. Blaine drove away before Kurt's dad could see who dropped him off.

Kurt ran to the door and opened it, "Dad I'm home!"

"In the kitchen," Burt called.

Walking into the kitchen, Kurt's smile fell as he looked at Carole and Finn sitting next to his dad. "Oh hi."

"Hello dear," Carole smiled at him. "I heard what happened from Finn last night. I hope you had a better rest of the night."

Kurt dropped his bag on the floor, "Um, yeah. So dad was there something you needed?"

"Carole and I had some news," Burt said pulling a chair out for Kurt to sit down.

Kurt sat in the chair, "I wanted to see Blaine today, just so you know."

"Oh, well sure," Burt nodded. He reached over and took Carole's hand, "Last night I asked Carole to marry me."

Carole grinned, "And I said yes." She held out her hand showing off the ring Burt had gotten her.

Finn and Kurt were seemed speechless, until Finn smile widened, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Carole said and then they both looked at Kurt.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "Isn't it a bit too soon?"

"Kurt," Burt snapped at him.

"Look I'm just saying," Kurt shrugged.

Burt shook his head, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you, I'm just saying that it may be a bit too soon," Kurt said to them.

"Go to your room, Kurt," Burt said.

Kurt gave his dad a look, "What?"

"Just go to your room right now," Burt pointed to the door leading to the basement, "If you don't want to act like an adult then go to your room."

"Whatever," Kurt said grabbing his bag and going to the basement door.

"And you aren't going to see Blaine tonight, we are going out and celebrating," Burt said to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine." He opened his door and walked down the stairs. Kicking it shut behind him, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Blaine.

"Hey you, this a bit sooner than I thought you would call," Blaine said over the phone.

"My father is engaged," Kurt said to him.

Blaine seemed like he didn't the words for a moment, "That's good right?"

"I don't know," Kurt flopped on his bed, "I guess."

"Didn't you have a problem with this last year," Blaine said to him.

Kurt let out a groan, "I called because I thought you would be on my side with this."

"I'm not picking sides," Blaine sighed.

"Well it sure sounds like it," Kurt rolled over to lie on his stomach and realized that he shouldn't have said that. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know," Blaine said to him, "I just…I'm trying to let you know that I think you should really be happy for your dad and Carole. I mean you even said last year how you were worried when you left for college."

Kurt sighed, "I did say that."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I'm just reminding you that I do listen."

"I knew that," Kurt smiled, "I guess I was more surprised than anything."

"And…"

"And I should apologize for my behavior," Kurt laughed, "You really know how to woo a guy."

"Always," Blaine said to him.

Kurt sat up on his bed, "You know I really did enjoy last night. And would you happen to know of when a repeat could happen?"

Blaine laughed, "Actually my parents are due back in the next day or two. They are saying they are planning on staying home longer."

"Guess we'll have to go back to sneaking around," Kurt smirked.

"No complaining here," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt breathed in and out, "Alright, well I should go apologize to my dad and his fiancé. And we are going out to dinner, so I probably won't be able to see you until tomorrow or Monday."

"That's cool," Blaine said, "I have a paper to work on."

"Glad I can be replaced so easily with some homework," Kurt said as he started playing with the edge of his blanket.

"I never said that," Blaine said quickly.

"I know," Kurt teased, "I have to go though."

"Be nice," Blaine said to him.

Kurt smiled, "I will. I'll talk to you later babe."

"You got it," Blaine smiled, "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt said hanging up his phone. He tossed his phone on the bed and looked up the door. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. Burt and Carole were whispering to one another. "Could I talk to you two for a second?"

Burt looked over at his son, "Yeah."

Kurt walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. "I wanted to apologize for what I said. I think I just forgot some things and I am happy for you two."

"I see," Burt nodded his head, "So I take it the conversation with Blaine helped clear your head."

"That's not what…yeah, I guess it did," Kurt sighed, "Anyways, so when were you thinking about having the wedding."

Carole smiled at him, "We were thinking the spring before we see you two off for your final summer before college."

"I like it," Kurt clapped his hands together. "I have just the color scheme in mind."

On Monday Kurt walked up Blaine when he got to school and kissed him on the mouth. Blaine's eyes widened and he was speechless as Kurt gave him a smile and walked away saying he would see him at lunch.

At lunch Kurt sat down beside Blaine and kissed his cheek, "Hey."

"Hi, you surprised me this morning," Blaine said to him.

Kurt noticed those that Blaine's mood wasn't happy like it was this morning, "What's wrong?"

"We can't compete," Rachel said groaning.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked them, he realized looking around that most of the Glee club looked sad.

Finn turned to face him, "We only have eleven people to compete and we need at least twelve."

"I thought you guys had auditions a few weeks ago?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "No one showed up."

"You never told me that," Kurt leaned on Blaine.

Rachel nudged Blaine with her elbow and Blaine gave her a look. "Um, actually we wondered if you would join us for Sectionals."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I already said I can't when Finn asked me. I thought we talked about that."

"We did," Blaine said, "I just meant you could just sing with us for just Sectionals and then stop after that."

"I can't Blaine," Kurt sighed. "That's it drop it now."

"Fine," Blaine said looking down at the lunch he packed himself that morning. "We just wanted to try," he shrugged.

Kurt nodded, "Sure, but I have a question for you." He pulled out he binder he started for his dad and Carole's wedding.

Blaine went with Rachel after school since Kurt had a Cheerio practice. They were sitting in her room doing their homework, "Wait, so you're telling me that y doesn't equal 4?"

"You're looking at it wrong," Blaine said to his friend as she was staring at the books in front of her.

"I give up with this stuff," Rachel said tossing her pencil down, "So did you ask Kurt again?"

Blaine groaned and shook his head, "No, he already said no to Finn and to me. I doubt asking him a third time is going to change his mind."

"You could try," Rachel said to him.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I don't want Kurt mad at me over this. Besides we can find someone else, I mean we could possibly ask one of the band guys to help."

"You said that Kurt had a great singing voice," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "And I mean we've heard it before since he sings with the Cheerios, but you said he can sing anything."

Blaine picked up his book, "Look, I get it. But I can't force Kurt to join. And maybe its better that he doesn't."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked him.

"Maybe Kurt and I have our own separate things," Blaine said with a shrug, "You know what I'm talking about right?"

Rachel looked at Blaine. She could tell that he didn't really mean what he said. "Fine. I'm going to ask my dad how long until dinner, because I am starving."

Blaine smiled at her as went back down and started to read his book. Rachel left the room and his phone started to ring. He stared at his phone, "Um, Santana?"

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you."

"That's fine, but you could have just done this at school tomorrow," Blaine said to her.

"No," Santana said over the phone, "You asked Hummel to join Glee today."

"And?" Blaine asked.

"Don't do it again," Santana snapped, "And just to be clear you never asked him in the first place."

Blaine looked forward and sighed, "Can I ask why?"

"Just don't," Santana said and then she was gone.

Tossing his phone back on Rachel's bed, Blaine stared at it and wondered what Santana meant by the phone call.

Rachel opened the door, "Dinner's ready, you okay?"

"Yeah fine," Blaine said setting down the book. He got off the bed and followed Rachel downstairs. They went into the kitchen and her dads were setting the table.

"Hello Blaine, helping Rachel with her homework again?" LeRoy asked.

"One day he'll need my help," Rachel smiled as Hiram kissed her on the head.

Hiram then smiled at Blaine, "Sure honey. Have a seat, tonight we are having pasta."

* * *

Va-va-va-voom! I caught up with the recent episode of Castle yesterday and I started to rewatch 2 Guys and A Girl. That show was really funny. Anywhos, I have all my classes signed up for. Now I just need a classroom willing to take me. I should get on that.

But back to the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's been fun writing this one since I find it different from other things I have written. Thanks for your support!

~ JonasGeek


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Alrighty, I honestly don't really have anything to say. Life is kinda boring right now, I start school in a couple weeks and I will probably be begging for that boring time back. But on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"So Puck somehow bribed Lauren to have a go with Sectionals," Blaine said as they lounged in the Hummel's living room.

Kurt nodded his head as he watched the television. "That's good. When is it again?" He was lying on top of Blaine.

"This weekend," Blaine said biting his lower lip, "You're coming right?"

"Of course I am," Kurt turned to face him, "Why wouldn't I?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. But you can make it?"

Kurt turned over so he was hovering above Blaine, "Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, "You don't think I would have missed seeing my amazing man up on a stage do you?"

Giving a shy smile, Blaine just looked up at Kurt, "I did go to your games in the freezing cold."

"Oh please," Kurt laughed laying his body down to rest on top of Blaine's. He folded his hands and rested his head on top of them, "Now I hope you have three front row tickets."

"Three?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, one for me, my dad, and Carole. I doubt Finn would remember so we thought we would ask you."

"So I guess the whole wedding thing is going over better than you thought?" Blaine lifted his hand to stroke Kurt's side.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "And guess what?"

"What?" Blaine smiled.

"My dad mentioned moving into a bigger house," Kurt grinned, "Which means no more cold basement for a bedroom."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Don't you just use that as an excuse to cuddle?"

"I will use anything for an excuse to cuddle," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine.

The door opened and Burt called out, "You kids home?"

"Yeah Dad," Kurt giggled leaning down to kiss Blaine one more time, before they both sat up.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and waved, "Hi Burt."

Burt gave a laugh, "Don't think I didn't know what was going on here."

"Nothing was going on Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for the remote control, "I swear, you think we are two of the wildest kids out there."

"Need I remind you of everything that went down at the end of last school year," Burt sat down in his chair, "By the way, did you tell your parents Blaine?"

Blaine's froze, "Um, they weren't home. I told them some of what happened, but not all of it."

"Well as long as they aren't kept in the dark," Burt adjusted the hat on his head.

"I wouldn't do that," Blaine shook his head, "And they have been home for at least two weeks now. Just those long hours they have to work."

"You're always welcome here," Burt said to him.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him and turned to watch the show Kurt had chosen.

"I found a place," Burt said to Kurt.

Kurt turned to look at his dad, "Really?"

"It's a three bedroom place," Burt said, "Just a few blocks away from here actually."

"That's good," Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's waist, but when Blaine relaxed into his hold he loosened it. "Did it look like a room would be suitable for me?"

Burt and Blaine laughed. "I'm sure," Burt smiled, "Do you think we can watch Sportscenter?"

"Sure," Kurt tossed the remote at his dad. He laid his head on top of Blaine's, "So I think I have that essay ready for you to look at."

"It's nice to see you doing your school work," Burt said.

"I always did my school work," Kurt said to his dad.

Burt looked over at his son and smiled, "Sure you did, but that doesn't mean you did your best."

Kurt let out a giggle, "I guess you got that straight A student you've always wanted."

"I just wanted a kid who did there best," Burt said setting the remote down. "So what do you boys want for dinner?"

"We have some pasta in the cupboard," Kurt suggested, "I'm sure we can whip something up."

The rest of the week flew by for the couple and Kurt couldn't help but be excited for Blaine's sectionals. The New Directions loaded on the bus and headed to the venue which was a little over an hour away.

Kurt, Carole, and Burt drove there in Burt's truck. Kurt didn't mind, he looked over and saw how happy his dad was. And went back to texting Blaine and the girls.

Once at the venue, Kurt went to find Blaine before the show. He spotted him and then his smile fell when he saw who he was talking too. "Hey baby," he walked up to Blaine and wrapped an arm around him.

Blaine's smile appeared and leaned his head on Kurt, "Hi, did you have a good drive here?"

"Sure did, mostly cause I got to text you the whole time," Kurt smiled and then sent a glare to the person standing across from them, "What does this meerkat want?"

Sebastian grinned, "Isn't that sweet, should have known you two would hook up at one point."

"I'm sorry Blaine, you didn't mention your competition was a bunch of lying jackasses," Kurt said with a fake smile.

Blaine's smile fell, "Come on Kurt, you know why I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, well you could have," Kurt said to him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Oh god, I can not believe I am seeing this," Sebastian said as he barked a laugh, "See you later Anderson, remember you still owe me one." And he walked away.

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, "What is he talking about?"

"He thinks I owe him, because I dumped him at prom," Blaine sighed and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "I really am sorry I didn't tell you. I was just hoping he would leave us alone and they would sing their songs."

Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's face, "Its fine. I understand why you wouldn't tell me. I know I get quite catty. But it's only because I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

"Good," Kurt kissed him, "Now that is because I love you. This is for good luck." He pulled on Blaine's tie and connected their lips together, licking at Blaine's lips.

When they finally pulled back, the couple was breathing heavily.

"Rainbow twins, we have a show," Santana appeared with her arms across her chest.

"Right," Blaine smiled shyly and looked down, "I'll be looking for you in the audience."

"I'll be clapping the loudest," Kurt smiled back.

"Oh my god," Santana grabbed the back of Blaine's shirt, "Come on Juliet you are needed. Bye Romeo." Kurt just laughed and waved as his friend dragged his boyfriend off.

"How come I'm Juliet?" Blaine asked Santana as she finally let him go and they were walking side by side.

Santana shrugged, "Seemed right at the time. Now then we better kick those Warbler's asses. I don't want us to lose to the likes of them."

"I can trust you," Blaine said patting her on the shoulder, "We will not lose to them."

"That's what I'm talking about," Santana said as she opened the door to the green room.

Rachel ran up to them, "Where have you two been?"

"He was making out with his boyfriend," Santana pointed to Blaine, "As I was stalking the competition. The Unitards are totally lacking and we all know we can beat the Warblers."

"We only tied with them last year," Finn pointed out.

"We'll beat them," Rachel said taking a stance.

Mr. Schuester walked in the green, "Are we ready?" All of the New Directions nodded their heads and they formed a circle. "Here we go again. Just remember kids, no matter what I am proud of all of you. Alright all in!"

The New Directions all put their hands in the middle and they all cheered as they lifted their hands.

Kurt sat in his seat and grumbled to himself. "What's wrong with you?" Burt asked him.

"A guy Blaine went on two dates with is on one of the other Glee clubs," Kurt said.

Carole looked at him and smiled, "And I take it you don't like him."

"No I don't," Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, "And he should just leave Blaine alone."

"Jealous then," Burt smirked.

"No, I am not," Kurt huffed.

Burt let out a laugh, "Oh Kurt, you son are quite the character."

Kurt gave his dad a look, "Just be happy that I let you come."

"Got to see my boys up there," Burt said.

Biting his lower lip Kurt knew exactly what boys his dad was talking about. He finally gave a small smile happy his father considers Blaine one of his boys.

The emcee for the evening came out and introduced himself. Kurt was slightly taken back, because obviously this guy didn't really care about the Glee clubs.

The first group came out and Kurt wasn't really impressed with them. He waited for the New Directions to come out, but he knew the Warblers were up before them.

"Why haven't you joined the New Directions yet?" Carole asked Kurt.

Lowering himself in his seat, Kurt just shrugged, "I just don't have the time and I can't. I'm a Cheerio."

"Aren't your friends from the Cheerio in the Glee club though?" Carole asked confused.

Kurt shrugged again, "I guess."

Burt reached over and took Carole's hand. "Right, that's fine. I mean you are here rooting them on," she smiled at him.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

The emcee came back and introduced the Warblers. When they took the stage, Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Blaine actually went to school with them and then he went out with Sebastian.

Burt elbowed him lightly, "Hey you okay kid?"

"Yeah fine," Kurt said as he sat up straighter. He shifted in his seat as the Warblers got into position.

Kurt had to admit they weren't horrible, especially with Sebastian as their leader. But he knew the New Directions were much better. And being friends with half of them didn't mean anything.

The Warblers took their bows and left the stage. The emcee came out making a joke about how the Warblers are an all boy's school. No one in the audience laughed though. He moved along and introduced the New Directions.

Kurt jumped up from his seat and started to clap loudly. He let out a yell and he saw Blaine look in his direction. He wasn't sure if Blaine could see him or not, but Blaine knew he was there and that was more than enough for him.

Rachel stepped up to the front and began to sing. Blaine didn't have a solo this time, which Kurt thought was crazy, but Blaine said he didn't mind.

At the end of the song Rachel let her long note carry through the auditorium. And she bowed at the end. The entire audience began clapping and cheering as the New Directions went into their next formation.

Kurt clapped along with the next song which featured some of the guys, but once again Blaine bowed out. He couldn't imagine why, Kurt loved Blaine's singing voice. He often told him to sing for him when they were just sitting around at each other's houses.

The second song ended and the audience applauded once again. The New Directions stood in their next formation and everyone waited for them to start.

Santana stood in the front and began to sing. Kurt knew Santana was good as well. She made sure everyone knew it too. Some of the other girls joined in and everyone else did as well.

At the end of their set, Kurt, his dad, and Carole all stood up and clapped for them. The emcee came back out and said that the judges were going to deliberate in the back. They had an intermission for twenty minutes.

Kurt took out his phone and started to text, but Burt reached over and took the phone away, "Hey."

"Can't you live with out this thing for ten minutes?" Burt pocketed the phone, "Besides if you want to tell Blaine how he did, just wait ten minutes."

"Fine," Kurt said as he started moving in his seat. He started squirming slightly hoping his dad would notice. Burt then excused himself to use the bathroom and Kurt was alone with Carole.

Carole gave a smile, "So you and Blaine are close."

"Yeah," Kurt gave a small smile.

"I always worry about Finn and Rachel," Carole said, "They seem to be quite a couple, but I look at them and don't see the same bond that you and Blaine have."

Kurt looked at her, "What?"

"Oh sweetie, you have to have noticed it," Carole patted his arm, "The way you two look at one another. I've seen it on more than one occasion."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at her, "I found some more flower centerpiece options we can look at over the weekend."

"Oh wonderful," Carole clapped her hands, "I can't wait to see."

"What's that?" Burt asked as he sat back down between Kurt and Carole.

Kurt waved a hand, "Just some wedding stuff, I'm sure it would totally bore you."

"Hey, I tried," Burt gave a shrug and laughed.

The emcee came back out and announced that the judges have chosen their winners. All of the Glee clubs came back out and stood in their own sections.

Blaine had Rachel's hand in one and then Tina had her hand in his other. The emcee opened the envelope, "Our second place winner is the…Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The Warblers all looked sad at the second place spot. But the emcee went straight to the next envelope, "And our winner of the night is the New Directions!"

All of the New Directions jumped up and down, hugging one another.

Kurt smiled from his seat and watched as his friends and boyfriend excitedly congratulated one another. Mr. Schuester walked over and took the trophy joining the group, they all held it up high.

Later on, Kurt saw Blaine looking through the crowd and walked towards him, "Looking for someone handsome?"

Blaine grinned as he hugged Kurt, "Hi."

"You were amazing," Kurt pulled away, but kept his arm around Blaine, "Although I still say you should have had a solo."

"We won Kurt," Blaine laughed, "Trust me I think we did fine not having a solo from me."

"Still my opinion," Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Rachel ran over and hugged the both of them, "We won!" She then ran off and went to talk to her dads.

"She has spirit," Kurt said.

Blaine let out a laugh, "I think that is the most positive word you have described Rachel with."

Kurt grinned, "Progress Blaine, slow progress."

"Come on, let's celebrate," Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him along to join their friends in celebrating.

* * *

I had to add in that splash of Sebastian, we probably won't see him again. Well not physically...tee hee hee.

Anywho, thanks for reading. Have a good day, night, afternoon, mid-morning! Peace out peeps!

~ JonasGeek


	7. Chapter 7

I have a weakness and it's writing about Christmas. I know, I know, but I just had too. I want to give you all one more fluffy chapter before things start to get...well interesting I shall say. So here is happy happy happy chapter!

I keep telling myself to post earlier, but I always forget. I have been literally jumping between five different story ideas because I can't settle on one. It's driving me insane. But you know that's me.

Onwards to chapter seven!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters in this story.

* * *

McKinley High was now buzzing with excitement, they had just gotten back from Thanksgiving break and most of the students and faculty was counting the days until Christmas break.

Kurt happily skipped down the halls, well not skipping. Kurt Hummel would never skip, but he just figured out the perfect gift to get Blaine. And while Christmas was still a couple of weeks away, he couldn't wait.

"Hey you," Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and laughed, "Why are you so happy?"

"Its Christmas time," Kurt exclaimed, "And it snowed last night and I think I have the perfect idea for some things we can do during the break. I mean we should totally go skating and I know it's not my favorite, but you mentioned sledding."

Blaine's face fell, "Um, Kurt those all sound like fun but I'm not really home during the break."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"We visit our family in Michigan," Blaine said to him, "We've done it forever now. I mean it's a huge thing, all of my aunts and uncles, cousins and second cousins, we have like three different Christmases too. Mostly because of my Uncle George doesn't really talk to my Uncle Carl anymore. It's quite annoying, and now I'm just rambling."

"That's fine," Kurt said to him, his smile now gone.

"I'm sorry," Blaine touched Kurt's arm, "I mean I'll be home for three or four days before I leave."

"Will you be back for New Years?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "Sorry, like I said huge party animals in my family."

"Can't you get out of it?" Kurt asked and then he knew he sounded juvenile, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, trust me," Blaine sighed, "I hate going most of the time, but it's family tradition. I tried to get out of it when I went to Dalton, begged actually to stay. No luck."

Kurt nodded and then stood up, "Right, it's fine. I'm sure I'll keep busy while you're gone."

"We can talk everyday," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "That is if I can any privacy. I mean my parents are quiet people until they drink." He gave a smile, "I guess that's why I don't mind going all of the time. I think they need the break."

"Enjoy your time," Kurt lifted their joined hands and kissed Blaine's hand, "I still get you for three days and I will fill it with all the jam packed Christmas time fun I can think of."

Blaine smiled, "I will look forward to that, but right now I have to class because we are having a test before break."

"Good idea," Kurt said and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later." Blaine walked away and Kurt started hatching his plans for the few days he had to spend with Blaine.

School kept the pair busy for the couple weeks. The Glee Club was doing a Christmas show for the school. Kurt had promised he would come and help if they needed anything.

The school didn't seem to care all that much when the New Directions sang their songs. They were polite and clapped at the end. Kurt let out a whistle and clapped harder than anyone else.

After the football players made fun of him, Kurt just went back to his seat and smiled knowing what he had planned for Blaine started tonight.

Blaine grinned widely as he approached Kurt, who had a large coat on covering his cheerleading uniform, "You look like you are up to something."

"I am," Kurt smiled, "Actually since our break started after school today, I have something special planned since you're leaving on Tuesday."

"Where to?" Blaine took Kurt's hand.

Kurt started to lead them to his car, "It's a surprise, but I know you'll love it." They both got in the car and Kurt started to drive. Blaine whined and asked if they were there yet, and Kurt just gave him a look.

"But Kurrrt," Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm, "You have been driving for almost an hour and it's getting dark out."

"That's sort of the point," Kurt smiled, "And just a bit longer now."

Blaine sat back down in his seat and fiddled with the seat belt wondering what exactly Kurt had up his sleeve.

Kurt finally turned down a dirt road and then he went a bit off road. He pulled a stop and put the car in park, "We are here."

"We aren't anywhere," Blaine said.

"Yes we are," Kurt nodded, "On my list I had decorate the Christmas tree, but my family doesn't do that until a week before Christmas and your family already did it. So we have to make due." He opened his door and hopped out of the car going to the back.

Blaine followed him and when Kurt opened the back, he was surprised to see Christmas decorations piled in the back. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to find a tree out here and decorate it," Kurt said, "I think it will really bring a touch of flare to nature."

"I love you," Blaine smiled at him. He leaned over to kiss him. "Alright, what should do first?"

"First we need to find a tree," Kurt said as he picked up a box, "Can you grab that box."

"Sure," Blaine picked up the box and then the two started to look for a tree.

After they picked one out, the couple started to decorate it. Kurt even teased Blaine when he couldn't reach the higher branches. They decorated the tree and finally took a step back to admire their handy work. The small generator Kurt brought lit the lights up brightly.

"I think it's great," Kurt smiled.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "Yeah, I do too."

Kurt then reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a Polaroid camera, "We need to capture the moments and then when you're in Michigan you can pull this out to remember me."

Blaine felt his heart soar, "I love that idea."

They took a picture of the tree and then them in front of the tree. Blaine leaned over and surprised Kurt with a kiss which he accident hit the button.

"Oops," Kurt said as he took the next picture out and set it down, "I wonder if that one will come?"

"I think it will," Blaine smiled, "That should definitely go on the first page."

Kurt leaned over to press their lips together again. He pulled on Blaine's scarf to pull him closer.

The next day, Kurt took Blaine to the ice rink and they took pictures of one another acting silly while skating. Then they went to the Lima Bean for some hot cocoa and lunch. Blaine said they had to take pictures of that too.

Kurt thought it was a bit silly, but he posed taking a drink from his cup with his pinky sticking out. Blaine laughed as he took the picture and set it down on the table to start developing.

After that Kurt took Blaine sledding on the hill and found that the pictures from that were the best so far.

Dropping Blaine off at home that night, Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "I'll start organizing these tonight," he patted the bag with the pictures in them.

"I want all of them, even the ones where you say your hair is messed up," Blaine smiled as he exited the car. He walked into his house and turned around to wave at him before opening the door stepping inside.

Kurt just laughed to himself as he put his car in reverse and drove away from Blaine's house.

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt appear the next morning, bringing movies and food. "Its make snowmen and a stay in day," Kurt said, "Since you know I know your parents aren't home and tomorrow we are spending the day with my family."

Blaine pulled him inside and kissed him, "I love it. Come on, let's get started."

They went outside dressed in their winter gear and Kurt began making the middle ball, while Blaine was pushing the biggest around.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Kurt asked Blaine as he saw having a harder time pushing the larger snowball.

Blaine pushed and then fell into the snow, "Oof. I think so."

Kurt let out a giggle and grabbed the camera from around his neck, and took a picture of Blaine lying on the ground. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged handing Blaine the camera.

Blaine took the camera, "Now move a bit to the left." Kurt looked down at him puzzled, but he moved anyways. "Wonderful," he held up the camera and took a picture.

Kurt smiled, "Why did you want me to stand here?"

"You look like an angel from this angle," Blaine said as he started to stand up.

Kurt snorted in laughter as Blaine just stared at him. "You can't be serious?"

"I am," Blaine smiled, "Now let's finish this snowman."

"You got it," Kurt said tapping Blaine on the nose with his gloved hand.

Kurt and Blaine both lifted the middle snowball to place on top of the biggest one. Then Kurt rolled the smallest snowball for the head and placed it on top.

"I have the supplies in here," Kurt picked up the bag and took out a scarf and hat. "You want to put on the hat?"

"Course I do," Blaine said as he took the hat and placed it gently on the top of the snowman, "I like it."

Kurt started wrap the scarf around its neck, "Good color."

"The black contrasts so well with the white," Blaine pointed out and bumped their shoulders together.

Taking out the carrot for the nose, Kurt handed it to Blaine and then took out the two rocks he had for the eyes. They finished the snowman's face and then they took a picture of them standing next to the snowman.

"I think we should name him Phillip," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and gave a nod, "Phillip it is. So I think it's time we go inside and warm each other up."

"I like that idea," Blaine said as Kurt took his hand and started to take him in the house. They walked up the stairs and went straight up to Blaine's room.

Kurt shut the door behind them and then they both started to take off their outer wear. He tossed his wet coat on the back of the chair and Blaine did the same.

Blaine took his hand and started to guide him towards his bed, Kurt's knees hit the back of the bed and he gently lay down. Lying on top of him, Blaine lowered himself down pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you," Kurt said wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled, "I love you too." Kurt pulled Blaine closer.

About an hour later, they were laying with the blankets covering them. Blaine was lying on his stomach, while Kurt was on his side and using his finger to trace over the small freckles on Blaine's naked back.

Blaine leaned over the bed and started to look for something.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked him.

"Found it," Blaine held up the camera.

Kurt sat up making the blankets fall a bit to reveal his chest, "Um, what are you doing?"

Blaine pointed the camera at Kurt, "Now say cheese."

"What?" Kurt asked trying to push the camera away, "Why?"

"I'll need something to remember you by," Blaine said to him. "It's not like I want a picture of your junk. Just you."

Kurt laughed, "Fine. How do you want me?"

"Like one of those French girls," Blaine teased.

Kurt started to laugh so hard he pressed his face into the pillow, "Blaine."

"I'm kidding," Blaine said, "Okay come on."

Lifting up his head, Kurt posed leaning his head on his hand as he was still lying down on his side. Blaine adjusted the blanket so it covered Kurt's lower half just right. He brought the camera up to his face and then hit the button to take the picture.

"Now you," Kurt held out his hand.

"I thought this was for me," Blaine asked him rising his eyebrow.

Kurt smiled, "Well if you have something to remember me by, then I should have something to remember you by."

"Fair enough," Blaine said handing the camera over.

"Now then," Kurt smiled and lifted his leg over Blaine's body to straddle him. "I sort of like this angle."

Blaine gave a shy smile, "Are you sure?"

"You really are adorable when you act all shy," Kurt brought the camera up so he could look in the lens. "Now say cheese."

That night, Blaine was reluctant to let Kurt go. He kept giving Kurt kisses and finally Kurt's dad started calling asking where he was. "I need to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said as he took a step back.

Kurt started walking to his car, "I will make sure to let Carole know we are going to make your favorite cookies."

"You got it," Blaine leaned on the door and wrapped his arms around himself from the cold. Kurt got in his car and drove off. Smiling he closed the front door and leaned on the back of it.

Blaine spent the entire next day with the Hummel-Hudson family. They made cookies and watched movies, since they technically didn't watch them the day before.

Kurt gave Blaine a wink when his dad asked him about what movies they had watched yesterday. "Um, it doesn't matter if we rewatch one," Blaine finally said with his face entirely red.

After that Blaine had to admit that rest of the day went amazing. They exchanged Christmas presents. Blaine left with the scrapbook Kurt had made him with the pictures they had taken over the past few days.

When Blaine went home, his parents were there talking about the drive tomorrow and getting to spend time with their family. Blaine had to smile at how excited his parents were.

Blaine had packed the scrapbook safely away, hoping no one would find it. When they finally arrived in Michigan, Blaine greeted his family with open arms.

His cousin, Madeline, who was his age and someone he was closest to, ran straight to him, "Blainey!"

"Don't call me that Maddie," Blaine blushed as he hugged his cousin.

Madeline smiled, "Okay now I need to know all about this guy you have been seeing because I saw all your messages on Facebook to one another."

"Fine fine," Blaine laughed.

"No way Squirt," Cooper appeared at his side.

"Cooper," Blaine wrapped his arms around his brother, "You said you couldn't make it this year. And don't call me that."

"Nonsense," Cooper said, "I always make time for my family." He then gave Madeline a hug. "You know, she is right, we need you to spill about this Curtis guy."

"His name is Kurt," Blaine said, "And yes he is my boyfriend and has been for months now."

"Oh is he in that Glee club with you?" Maddie asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No he isn't. Actually he is one of the co-captains on the Cheerios."

Cooper lifted an eyebrow, "What's the Cheerios?"

"It's the name of our cheerleading team," Blaine said with a shrug.

Madeline and Cooper gave one another a look, "You're dating a cheerleader?" Madeline asked.

"A male cheerleader?" Cooper then asked.

"Look at first we really didn't get along, but we got to really know each other," Blaine shrugged. He honestly didn't want to tell them about how he slept with Kurt while they were drunk first.

Madeline rocked on her feet, "So do you have a picture of him?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said taking out his phone and showing them the picture of him and Kurt just yesterday at his house.

Madeline squealed, "He is the cutest. Look at you two."

Cooper gave his brother a playful punch on the arm, "Glad to see you are getting some bro."

Blaine's face instantly went red from his brother's comment. "Well, that's not…we are…"

"Don't listen to him Blaine," Madeline took his hand and took him away to talk more about Kurt.

* * *

Kurt sighed to himself as he sat in the living room with his family and friends. Santana and Brittany were all over one another and he wondered when she was going to come out.

He looked at the clock and it was still two hours until midnight. Rachel walked over to him and hugged him from the back, "Hi Kurt."

Kurt shrugged her off, "Hi Rachel. And how are you doing this evening?"

"Wonderful," Rachel smiled at him, "How are you?"

"Fine," Kurt said with another shrug. And then she ran off to talk to Tina and Mercedes.

There was a knock at the door, which no one heard. "I'll get it," Kurt groaned and he went to the door. When he opened it, he let out gasp.

"Hi," Blaine waved.

Kurt pulled Blaine for a hug, "I thought you weren't going to be home for another few days."

"I may have gotten my brother and cousin to vouch for me," Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled him in the house. "Besides I couldn't imagine spending our first New Year in different states."

Kurt had to admit that the rest of the two hours went by so fast and he was so happy to have Blaine around. All of a sudden everyone was gathered around the television and they were counting down.

"5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!"

Blaine leaned over and whispered, "Happy New Year Kurt."

"Happy New Year Blaine," Kurt then brought their lips together in a kiss. It was going to be a good year, he thought to himself.

* * *

As I said, writing Christmas is my weakness. I enjoy it, so I just do it. I hoped you liked it. You can tell me if you did or if you didn't let me know. I am just sitting here in a warm house because our air conditioning broke at the beginning of the summer and it's getting really hot again. Michigan weather, eh.

Next chapter I hope to get out a bit sooner, if you want to remind me that's cool. I do well when other people tell me to get to work. (Says the person with over 100 random stories in her fic folder.) I'm off to do you know...stuff. Peace out peeps!

~ JonasGeek

P.S. If you have seen the spoilers for Glee recently, YAY! If not, you are in for a treat! I am so excited for the new season, less than 37 days away!


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy everyone! Yesterday I got a virus on my computer and for over an hour I couldn't get my computer to even turn on. It was freaking me out. Finally I got it started in safe mode and had to use a system restore to the last saved point. It seems to be working okay now.

It mostly freaked me out because all of my stories are all saved on here. I am now going to put them on a flashdrive too. I couldn't imagine all those hours of writing just lost. So save things in at least two places. I really should have learned by now.

On with the story! This chapter is when things start to turn left and not on the pretty nice right path. So I hope you enjoy because it's honestly only the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

"I don't know how we are going to win Regionals," Blaine flops on his bed and let's out a groan.

Rachel huffs, "We will win because we are good. I don't know about if Puck's girlfriend will still even be with us," she sat on the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine turns his head, "Her name is Lauren."

"I know," Rachel shrugged and didn't even to listen to her friend, "Now I think that if Finn and I take the duet, with our outstanding vocals we would definitely win."

Rolling over, Blaine buried his head in his pillow, "Whatever."

"What's with you lately," Rachel poked Blaine's side, "Is everything okay with Kurt?"

"Fine I guess," Blaine sat up and shrugged, "I mean we are just fine. I can't help but think something is going to come up soon though."

"Have you asked him about Glee lately?" Rachel asked him hopefully.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't want that come between the two of us. I mean it would be amazing if he did join, but I don't want him to get mad at me over that."

"Understandable," Rachel crossed her leg over her other, "We have more pressing matters coming up in this lovely month though."

"What?" Blaine asked her.

"Your birthday you goofball," Rachel smiled, "Now how about a bowling party?"

"I'm not seven Rachel," Blaine laughed. "Honestly I don't want a birthday party or anything. We can go out for dinner or something, but I don't want a party or anything like that."

"But it's your eighteenth birthday," Rachel pulled on Blaine's arm, "It's the legal age you can vote and…and…"

"Sign up for the draft?" Blaine suggested.

Rachel hit Blaine's arm playfully, "Fine be a party pooper."

Blaine leaned on Rachel's side, "If you really want to throw me a party, I guess I won't mind a little celebration with the Glee club at school that day."

"That's lame," Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm hungry, want to see what we can scrounge up from the kitchen?" Blaine asked her changing the subject.

Rachel laughed, "Growing boys and their food."

"You know it," Blaine winked at her, "And I'm still taller than you." He ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Blaine Anderson, get back," Rachel followed him out the door.

The next day at school, Blaine was in the library with Kurt during their lunch period. Kurt leaned on Blaine, "So I was thinking your birthday is coming up."

"It is," Blaine smiled at him.

"Well I know you said you didn't want a party or anything, but you're turning eighteen," Kurt said grabbing his arm and shaking it lightly, "You have to admit a party would be a good way to celebrate."

Blaine looked over at him, "I don't think so Kurt. I mean the only friends I have are the Glee club and I'm fine with just a song from them like they are planning."

"Didn't you say your parents aren't going to be home anyways," Kurt said to him, "I mean a few friends over and some drinks."

"Um, Kurt if you remember I don't really like the party scene," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, "Alright you are right."

"Thank you," Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "By the way, I expect a nice dinner just the two of us."

"That I can give you," Kurt grinned. They left the library and went to their classes. Kurt walked into Cheerios rehearsal and dropped his bag off with the others. "Hello girls."

"Oh look who it is," Santana crossed her arms over her chest, "If isn't the little whipped boy toy."

Quinn tried to hide her laugh, "Oh Santana don't say that."

Kurt groaned as he sat down to start stretching, "This again, I swear it's every day. And I am not whipped."

"You are," Santana said putting a hand on her hip, "I mean what else can you call it when you just do everything he asks you and you give up your entire life for him."

"I did not," Kurt said to her.

"Sure you did, I mean you haven't been to one of my parties in weeks," Santana waved her hand. "I mean Anderson must have you one tight leash."

Kurt gritted his teeth, "Can you stop now."

"Yeah Santana, I mean look at him," Quinn reached over and pinched his cheek.

Kurt hit her hand away, "Knock it off. Just leave me alone."

"Hey Kurt," Brittany appeared at his side, "Where is your collar?"

"What?" Kurt looked taken back, "What are you talking about Brittany?"

"Santana keeps mentioning how Blaine has you on a leash," Brittany shrugged, "Is it at home?"

"Okay stop," Kurt stood up, "Blaine isn't in charge of my life and I just prefer to not go to parties lately."

"And why is that?" Santana asked him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Because Blaine prefers to stay at home on those nights."

"Blaine this and Blaine that," Santana waved a hand, "I thought you would be cooler if you were getting laid."

"I am so done with this conversation," Kurt groaned, "I will see you at practice later."

After practice, Kurt saw Blaine was leaning against the locker and flipping through his book. He walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Hey you," Blaine smiled up at him.

"Hi," Kurt grinned. He turned around and saw Santana make a whip motion. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "No, just the usual stuff. Are you going to eat dinner with us tonight?" he asked as they started to walk down the hall.

"I guess it's up to you," Blaine shrugged, "My parents aren't home, but I do have to work on those songs."

"Really, the New Directions are taking this more seriously than last year," Kurt said.

"We want to win," Blaine opened the door and let Kurt walk out first, "I mean losing someone doesn't help either. We will have to ask one of the band guys if we can't find anyone to fill the spot." He tried to hint towards Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head, "The girls didn't mention that."

Blaine sighed, "Right, of course they didn't. Anything planned for this weekend?"

"Besides what I have planned for your birthday?" Kurt gave him a grin, "It's a surprise of course."

Looking down, Blaine blushed, "You know we haven't had alone time in awhile."

"Not since homecoming," Kurt reached over and touched Blaine's arm, "We will definitely make time this weekend."

"That sounds like fun," Blaine said as he pulled his car keys from his pocket, "Did you want me to pick up you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, "I like your car better than mine anyways."

For the rest of the week, Blaine was left guessing what Kurt was doing for his birthday. His friends sang him a song on Friday and they had ice cream cake. It was perfect except Kurt wasn't there.

After Glee club, the girls went to cheerleading practice and Kurt was there practicing waiting for rehearsal to begin.

"So we just had a party for the birthday boy," Santana grinned, "Lame."

"Leave him alone Satan," Kurt glared at her, "He wanted a small celebration, he doesn't like parties like we do."

"You mean like you used to," Santana commented.

Quinn gave a smile, "You know sometimes a guy doesn't know what he likes until something is happening."

"What are you implying?" Kurt asked her.

"Just saying his parents aren't home," Santana said with a shrug.

Kurt tossed his bag over his shoulder, "You know what, just so you are aware I am throwing Blaine a huge party this weekend. Saturday night at his house! Invite everyone!" He grumbled and walked off instantly regretting what he had just said.

Blaine spent his Friday night with his parents celebrating his birthday. Kurt went to the restaurant with them. They attended a fancy restaurant where they had to wear a tie and jacket.

Kurt sat in his seat and wiggled, "You realize that your parents did this because they think you like it."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "My parents did this because they like it. I already had a celebration with my friends and that was fun."

Kurt just gave him a smile. He tried to forget about what he had told Santana just hours earlier.

"Hey, you alright?" Blaine asked him.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Kurt nodded, "Course I am. Just busy planning tomorrow still."

"I can't wait," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand underneath the table.

They continued to talk with Blaine's parents about school and what college's they were both looking into until they finished dinner. Blaine drove Kurt back home and kissed him goodnight.

"Be ready for a day of birthday fun," Kurt smiled.

"I am excited," Blaine said happily, "Are you sure you are okay though?"

"Yep fine," Kurt gave a nod, "So be ready around noonish, I'll be around to pick you up." He hopped out of the car and hoped tomorrow wasn't going to be a disaster.

Kurt woke up and showered immediately. When he got out of the shower, his phone started ringing and he picked up it without noticing who it was as he looked at his clothes selection, "Hey."

"So still on for tonight?" Santana asked him.

"Yes," Kurt said letting his anger get the better of him again, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed to celebrate my boyfriend's birthday." He hung up on her and tossed the phone on his bed.

Kurt looked through his closet and found an outfit he felt appropriate. He finished the final preparations and then drove to Blaine's house. Honking his horn, Blaine opened his door and gave Kurt a look as he walked to the car.

"Didn't feel like walking to the door?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked at him, "Oh sorry," he rolled his eyes. "Ready to go?"

Blaine shifted in his seat, "Yeah." He wondered what was up with Kurt.

Driving in uncomfortable silence, Kurt turned on the radio, but still wasn't the same. Finally he pulled into a parking spot and parked. "This has been a shitty birthday already, I am horrible at this," Kurt groaned.

"Don't say that," Blaine reached over to rub Kurt's back, "I didn't mean to say that, I just thought it was weird you didn't come to the door."

"I know, I should have," Kurt let his head hit the steering wheel. "I think its old habit."

Blaine smiled, "Don't worry about, but I have to ask why we are parked in front of a laser tag building?"

"Why do you think?" Kurt grinned happily, "Stop one on the best birthday." He hopped out of the car and opened Blaine's door for him. "Let's go birthday boy."

They played laser tag for a few hours, they played on the same team sometimes and opposite teams too. Blaine was amazed how good Kurt was at the game.

Leaving, Kurt just smiled, "I never tell my secrets."

"You just got those guys though," Blaine exclaimed as they got into the car, "We need to do that again."

"We will," Kurt said to him, "Now it's time for dinner." He started driving and Blaine didn't recognize where they were going at all. Kurt noticed this and laughed, "Don't worry we are going somewhere I know you will like. Just trust me."

"Oh I trust you," Blaine said looking out the window, "It's those friends of yours I don't trust," he smiled.

Kurt just gave a nod as he realized just what his friends were doing tonight. He didn't say anything as he drove with the music now playing. He finally turned into a restaurant's parking lot and unbuckled his seat belt.

Blaine looked at the name of the restaurant, "Interesting."

"My mom used to take me here," Kurt said to him, "I loved to get the dessert, so I thought we eat some dinner and get some cheesecake."

"That sounds amazing," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

Kurt smiled happily, "Great. The chicken parmesan is amazing."

The couple went inside the restaurant and sat at the booth Kurt said he used to always sit with his mom at. They ordered their drinks and dinner choices. Making small talk with one another until their dinner came wasn't hard for them. Blaine swore they never could find a spare moment when they were together.

After they ate, the restaurant got dimmer and they came out singing Happy Birthday to Blaine with candles in a cheesecake. Blaine blushed as he looked over at Kurt. He blew out the candles and laughed. "I should have known," Blaine said looking down.

Kurt smiled at him, "I never tell my secrets." He served them a slice of cheesecake to share. They fed each other a few bites and ate some themselves. Between the two of them, they ate three pieces of cheesecake. The waitress packaged the rest and Blaine wanted to take it home with him.

Driving back to Blaine's house, Kurt had forgotten. He forgot about what he told Santana. He had forgotten about the party completely. There were dozens of cars parked by Blaine's house and there were people everywhere.

Blaine's eyes widened when they pulled up to his house, "What is going on?"

Kurt was speechless, "I don't know," he shrugged.

Blaine gave him a look, "You're lying."

"I'm not," Kurt said unbuckling his seatbelt, "How do you even know?"

"I'm not stupid Kurt," Blaine said getting out of the car.

Kurt followed him and ran to catch up with Blaine, "Hang on. We need to talk about this."

Blaine turned around and shoved the cheesecake box at Kurt, "Whatever." He pushed his way into his own house and he spotted Santana grinding against Brittany.

Santana waved, "Happy Birthday!" she slurred and walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek, "Do you like your party? It was all Kurt's idea."

Brittany jumped up and down, "Kurtie wanted you to have a party! It's perfect because your house is so big!"

Blaine pushed the two girls away. He thought that Kurt wouldn't plan this. Kurt knows he doesn't like parties. His Kurt wouldn't never plan something like this for him.

Kurt appeared next to him somehow and shouted over the music, "I need to talk to you."

"What?" Blaine asked him shouting. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Just tell me one thing, was this your idea?"

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't know how to tell Blaine.

"Fine you know what, why don't you talk to all of them," Blaine roared at him and threw his arms in the air. "Obviously you needed to just have a party. I don't know what I was thinking." He rubbed his eyes. He then turned around and started to run out the front door.

Kurt tried to follow but there were too many people, he guessed Santana really did tell everyone. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

I didn't want this to be the same cliche story, so I hope it's not, but as I said at the beginning this only the start of everything. I had an incredibly tough time writing these next few chapters. It took a lot of energy to be in that mindset.

So I hoped you like this chapter and get ready for more angsty angst coming.

~ JonasGeek

P.S. Hopefully within the next month I can finally buy myself a new computer, I am so excited. The one I have now is 6 years old and that's like a dinosaur in laptop years. I need more space too.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello dears! Okay dokes, so this chapter is quite a doozie. Did I even spell doozie right? It's not even a word so does it matter if I spell it wrong?

Getting way off track, anyways, I wrote this chapter and then erased half of it and wrote it over again. I like how it turned out, but I want everyone to know there is still many chapters left, this is not the end. I think you will understand when the next few chapters are posted. But for now have chapter nine because it's quite the interesting one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters

* * *

Kurt had called Blaine's phone every ten minutes until it just went straight to his voice mail. Then he left five minute long voice mail messages until the inbox was full. It was obvious that Blaine wasn't going to pick up the phone.

Cleaning up the Anderson household was a task. Kurt did the best he could, since he wasn't sure where Blaine was. The party went on for hours. Santana and Brittany tried to get him to drink, and while he wanted to, he just couldn't. His thoughts were filled with Blaine and worrying about him.

Kurt had made Santana and Brittany help him clean up after the party. They really didn't talk to him.

"You know I think you needed to let loose," Santana said breaking the silence.

Kurt just glared at her, "I don't even know where he is Satan."

Santana threw the trash bag down, "We both know exactly where he is, so get your head out of your ass and just go over to Berry's house."

Freezing, Kurt didn't even think about Blaine going to Rachel's house. "I can't."

"Of course you can't," Santana said picking up some cups, "You think he is all kinds of mad at you for just wanting to celebrate his birthday."

Kurt sighed because what Santana was saying was partially true. He did want to celebrate Blaine's birthday in the best way he knew how and that was a gigantic party. Yet that wasn't how Blaine wanted to celebrate his birthday. His mind was all jumbled.

"It's okay, your dolphin will come back," Brittany patted Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt went home that afternoon and crawled into bed. He stayed in the basement and didn't want anyone to bother him. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Kurt pulled the blanket tighter.

"Hey Kurt," Burt said pulling on the blanket, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Kurt said underneath the blanket, but it was muffled and Burt couldn't understand him.

"We are going to check out that house," Burt said, "Remember moving into a house."

Pulling the blankets off his head, Kurt stared at his dad, "Does that have to be today?"

"You promised to come, now get out of bed," Burt said, "I can't imagine what you and Blaine did last night."

"We didn't do anything," Kurt groaned, "I spent the night with Santana and Brittany."

Burt lifted an eyebrow, "Well I'll just pretend to believe you, but come on let's go."

Kurt reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. He fixed his hair in the mirror and walked up the stairs seeing his dad waiting for him.

"What's with you?" Burt asked him.

"Nothing," Kurt said shoving his wallet in his back pocket. He reached for his phone, "Shit."

"Language Kurt," Burt warned him.

"I left my phone at Blaine's house," Kurt groaned.

Burt shrugged, "You'll get it tomorrow at school. We need to get going the appointment is for two."

Kurt followed his dad out the truck and they drove to the house. He had to admit the house did look nice. It wasn't that much different from what they had now, but it came with three bedrooms.

Burt talked with the realtor while Kurt looked at the house. It didn't have an upstairs, but a long hallway which lead to all of the rooms, plus the bathroom and hall closet.

Kurt had to admire the bigger rooms. He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter looking at the house.

Burt walked in and stood next to Kurt, "So what do you think?"

"It's a nice house," Kurt shrugged.

"That's all you got?" Burt asked with a laugh. "I mean it. If we are going to live here I need an honest answer."

Kurt sighed, "It's great dad really. It looks great."

"Good," Burt patted him on the shoulder, "Because we just got it. I put in a bid in a few weeks ago."

"What?" Kurt looked at his dad, "I thought you weren't sure yet."

Burt smiled and patted Kurt on the back, "Oh come on kiddo. I can't have a bit of fun with you."

Kurt glared at his dad and then gave him a smile, "When do we move in?"  
"Next weekend," Burt said to him, "Ready?"  
"I suppose," Kurt shrugged.

"What's with you?" Burt asked him sounding concerned, "Did something happen between you and Blaine yesterday?"

"Maybe," Kurt said.

Burt nodded his head, "You'll work it out. I know you kids are crazy about each other, so let's call Finn and Carole to tell them the good news."

"Sure," Kurt nodded his head. He went back to his own thoughts and trying to figure out what was going on.

Kurt went to school the next morning ready to talk to Blaine. He went straight to his locker, but he wasn't there. The first bell rang and Blaine still didn't show up.

Rachel walked up to him and started to open the locker. She stayed silent as she put the combination in.

"He was with you?" Kurt asked her.

"I'm not talking to you," Rachel said to him, she opened the locker door and took out the books. "And if I was talking to you, I would ask you what in the hell you were thinking."

"I don't know," Kurt groaned, "I guess I thought maybe a party wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Rachel stared at him, "Oh my god. Now I am officially done talking to you, not that I was talking to you in the first place."

Kurt grabbed her arm, "No, I want to talk to him."

"Then talk to him," Rachel slammed the locker door shut and walked away.

Letting his head hit the lockers, Kurt let out a groan. The second bell went off and he knew that he had to get to his class.

Kurt didn't get to see Blaine until lunch. He was sitting with Tina and Rachel on either side of him. He bit his lower lip and turned his head up, if Blaine wanted to ignore him then fine. He can do it too.

Santana met Kurt at his locker later that day and she was smirking. Kurt knew something was up. "What do you want?"

"I haven't seen you around the Hobbit lately," Santana said to him.

Kurt gave her a look, "Drop it Santana."

"You know I used to be his friend," Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Exactly," Kurt said shutting his locker, "You used to be his friend. He is my boyfriend now, so if you would please just go away."

"Look," Santana pointed over her shoulder.

Blaine was standing at his locker changing his books out. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to him, "Just look at me will you."

Letting his shoulders fall, Blaine turned around slowly, "What?"  
"You have been ignoring me all weekend and day," Kurt said throwing his arms in the air, "What is wrong?"

"Can we not talk about this here," Blaine said to him.

"No, because I think I deserve this," Kurt pointed between the two of them.

A crowd started to gather around the couple as they were getting louder. Kurt couldn't have cared less, he just wanted Blaine to talk to him.

"Fine," Blaine said to him, almost yelling, "I'm mad and furious and confused and I don't know what else."

"Well finally," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Like always you are the one mad."

Blaine pointed to Kurt, "I told you, I didn't want a party. And then you went behind my back and planned one at my own freaking house."

"I was just trying to do something nice," Kurt said blowing up at him, "Come on, you know who you were dating when we got together."

"You're right," Blaine said to him, "I'm sorry I forgot I'm dating an idiot in a cheerleading uniform."

"Don't you dare," Kurt pointed his finger on Blaine's chest, "I have been the only one making all of the scarifies in this relationship."

"Excuse me, but that is so not true," Blaine yelled back at him, "I haven't even visited the Warblers in weeks because we have been hanging out and I didn't even take a summer job this past summer because I wanted to spend my time with you. And I am way behind in Glee because I need to spend so much time with you."

"You can't use that, I'm cheerleading and I'm fine," Kurt said, "Besides all you had to do was freaking ask, it's not like you've brought up Glee."

Blaine's eyes widened, "We have all been begging you to join since the beginning of the year. I don't understand why you won't do something for me!"

"Do something for you? Like what?" Kurt asked him, "It's not like we have even had sex since prom last year!"

Everyone in the hallway gasped. Santana, Quinn and Brittany even knew Kurt had crossed a line. They were waiting for Blaine to shout or yell back, but he didn't.

Blaine shook his head, "You had to bring that up. You know what Kurt, I get it alright. I'll talk to you later maybe when your head isn't up your ass." He slammed his locker shut and walked away.

Kurt was breathing heavily and finally he turned seeing everyone, "What the hell are you all looking at?" The crowd scattered and Kurt stomped to his locker getting his things out.

Quinn looked over at Santana and urged her to say something, but she just held up her arms. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"I think Coach wanted us there early today," Kurt said getting his stuff out of his locker and then shutting the door, "Hopefully we'll get done early since I need to start packing. My dad said we should start moving into the house this weekend, so then there won't be anything to worry about with their wedding coming up."

"Kurt," Santana touched Kurt's arm.

"By the way you are all invited," Kurt pointed at them. "Make sure you wear your best outfits." He then started to walk away and turned around, "You coming."

"Yeah we are," Quinn nodded her head and the trio followed behind Kurt to the gym for rehearsal.

Kurt spent most of the rest of the week trying to just forget about the fight he had with Blaine. Acting as if it didn't happen was easiest for him. He was busy packing at home, and with cheerleading and classes at school.

The weekend came slowly and Kurt was piling boxes onto the moving truck when his dad finally stopped him, "Alright you need to spill about what is going on because you have been acting weird all week."

"It's nothing," Kurt said pushing a box further to the back.

"So is that why Blaine hasn't been around?" Burt asked him.

Kurt sat on the edge of the truck and the tears finally came falling down his face. Burt wrapped his arms around him. "I didn't mean too. I just…I just wanted…"

"Hey," Burt rubbed his back, "It's alright. Everything will work out."

Kurt didn't say anything else as he cried his dad's arm. He finally let all of the emotions go he had been holding in all week. When he was finished Burt finally let him go and he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Burt said, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Giving a nod, as they finished packing up Kurt told his dad everything. He was surprised by how truthful he was being with his dad. It was something they used to do, but he missed it.

That night, they all slept on the mattresses on the floor and then the next day they worked on moving all of the boxes the next day. Finn and Carole had their own boxes to load in the house.

Kurt moved a few boxes into Finn's room and when he walked back outside he saw Blaine leaning on his car. He looked around and saw Finn give him a shrug. "You okay dude?"

Giving a small nod, Kurt put his hands in his pocket and he made his way over to Blaine. "Hi."

Blaine looked up, "Hi."

They both just looked at one another neither of them saying anything. Opening their mouths to talk, they both looked down and apologized.

"You go ahead," Kurt said to him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said wrapping an arm around himself.

Kurt shook his head, "I should be the one saying sorry."

"It was quite the blow up," Blaine said with a nod.

"Yeah, it was," Kurt sighed, "I think we both said some stuff that wasn't exactly great, but I said the worst."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I mean, I guess it hurt, but you always keep everything inside until you burst. I want you to talk to me and the whole not having sex thing yet, I just want to wait for the perfect time with you."

"I know," Kurt said feeling tears start to come out of his eyes. "I should learn to listen better to you. And the whole party thing, I really am sorry."

Blaine shrugged, "I know. Actually Santana came over and told me what happened. She apologized too."

"She did?" Kurt asked confused by his friend's actions.

"Well she used to be my best friend," Blaine smiled, "I guess she still knows me better than I thought she did."

"She is always a surprising one," Kurt let out a laugh.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand in his, "I missed you," he said as they laced their fingers together. Neither of the boys realized how much they missed one another the past week until their hands touched.

"I missed you too," Kurt brought their hands up and he kissed Blaine's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said as he pushed himself on Blaine and pressed their lips together. Their kiss became more heated as Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth. They kissed until someone cleared their throat behind them.

Kurt pulled away and saw his dad standing there grinning. "Hi Burt," Blaine said giving a wave.

"Nice to see you Blaine," Burt smiled, but he kept staring at Kurt, "So we were going to order pizza for dinner, do you want in?"

"That would be great," Blaine said to him, "But I'm grounded. My parents only let me come here today because of how miserable I looked."

"Why are you grounded?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "It seems that someone may have roller bladed on our ceiling, not sure who did that."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh no."

Burt laughed, "Alright kid, well come in when you are done doing whatever you are doing," he said to Kurt and then turned around walking into the house.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt pleaded to him.

Blaine laughed, "To tell you the truth, it was the most awkward conversation I have ever had with my parents. They seemed like they didn't know what to do with me."

"Oh god," Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, I had a question for you."

"Sure what is it?" Blaine asked him.

"Is that invitation to join Glee club still open?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine looked shocked, "Wait, really?"

"Of course really," Kurt smiled, "So do I just get to jump in or do I have to sing an audition?"

Blaine pulled him in for a hug, "This is going to be amazing." Kurt could only smile as he hugged Blaine back.

* * *

Doo da doo! And that's the chapter, I will give you all a bit more fluff before more angsty stuff, but don't worry it's coming.

On a personal note, it looks like I won't be able to buy a new computer soon. This is quite disappointing to me, but I need new shoes and clothes more. I am one of those people who hate buy clothes. But I think my computer can hold out for a while.

My classes start next Wednesday, so if a chapter is a bit later than usually I apologize in advance but it's my last year (sixth year of college, argh) and I'm going to start student teaching in January, so I just wanted to let you all know if you don't hear from me in a while. Or you could check my Tumblr to see what I'm up too.

Now back to this story, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and all that jazz. It's totally wicked! Until next time!

~ JonasGeek


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry this is late. My computer's hard drive crashed a couple of days ago and I can't turn it on at all. I legit started crying since I thought I lost everything, and by everything I mean THIS ENTIRE STORY! But as luck would have it, my flash drive turned out to be okay. So the only things I am losing is my entire music collection and all of my pictures. Some of the pictures were personal, but I guess I still have the memories.

All of this being said, I do not have my own computer now and with school starting, updates may be a bit slower. I don't want that to happen, but for some reason things just haven't been going my way lately. I will get this story finished though, trust me on that.

On to the story, _warning this chapter contains sex_. If you don't want to read it, then just skip down until the page break to continue reading. I think that's all for right now, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Song used is "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Kelly Clarkson with Jason Aldean

* * *

"Wait, Kurt you want to join Glee club?" Rachel asked from her seat. Her eyes still couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

Kurt put a hand on his hip, "Yes Berry is that so unimaginable?"

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder, "Mr. Schuester he is serious. I know that myself, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn can vouch for Kurt."

Mr. Schuester looked over at them and all of them gave him a nod. "Alright, would you like to audition?"

"Yes," Kurt gave a nod. "I hope you don't mind the song I picked out."

Blaine excitedly took his seat beside Rachel. She gave him a look and he just smiled at her. She wasn't very ecstatic about him and Kurt's reunion, but Blaine reassured her that they talked through everything and it was fine.

Mr. Schuester took his seat on the stool at the front and let Kurt have the floor.

"Right," Kurt stood in front of everyone. He looked over at Blaine, who stood up and walked over to the piano. He gave him a smile and then turned back towards the group in front of him, "Um, this is a duet with Blaine. We heard it the other night and I liked it."

Blaine gave him a nod and he started to play the piano. Kurt heard his intro and began to sing.

_I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Blaine joined in with Kurt and they sang the chorus together. Walking over to the piano, Kurt leaned on the instrument singing towards Blaine. The band joined in with their own instruments building up the song.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

Kurt dropped out and walked around the piano while Blaine sang the next lines all while watching Kurt move.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Blaine ended his singing with a smile and Kurt smiled back before they both came back together to sing the chorus again.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?_

Blaine started hitting the keys harder on the piano and sang.

_Oh yeah_

Kurt came and sat down next to Blaine and sang the next line to him.

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

Blaine just smiled towards Kurt singing the next line to Kurt, and then they joined together once again.

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

Kurt stood up and walked around the piano, running his hands along the side of it. Finally turning to face the group again, he sang to them.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

Kurt then turned back towards Blaine and they sang to one another, getting lost in one another's eyes.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?  
Don't you wanna stay?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Blaine played the final notes and it was quiet. Kurt and Blaine never took their eyes off of one another.

Mr. Schuester was the first to stand and he applauded, soon the rest of the room followed.

"That was amazing," Mr. Schuester said to him.

Kurt and Blaine finally looked at him realizing where they were. "Thank you," Blaine said as they both made their way over to a pair of seats. Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine's.

"Well then, I suppose we should introduce Kurt to the Glee Club. Welcome to the New Directions," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands. "Now Regionals is coming up in two weeks and think we need to get going. Who has ideas?"

When Glee club was finally over, Kurt started to drag Blaine out of the choir room when Rachel stopped them. Blaine gave him a soft smile and answered Rachel's question, "Now if you'll excuse me." He started to pull Kurt out of the room.

They ran out to Blaine's car and Blaine pressed Kurt up against, "You know I think you knew how hot you were up there singing."

"Hmm," Kurt grinned, "And you know how I get when you play that piano. These fingers," he brought Blaine's hand up to face and kissed his fingers before he stuck two in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks sucking on them.

"Holy shit Kurt," Blaine said as he reached in his bag pulling his keys out of the pocket. He pulled them out and hit the unlock button.

Kurt pulled the fingers out, "I think we need to get to your house."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he scrambled to get into the car. Kurt could only smile as he got in the car himself. All while driving Kurt had his hand on Blaine's thigh running it up and down.

Blaine tried to concentrate on the road, but it was hard along with other things. When he finally pulled into his driveway, they both got out of the car quickly. Opening the door was another task. Kurt had his body on Blaine's as he was trying to unlock the door with a key.

"What's wrong Blaine," Kurt said as he licked the shell of Blaine's ear.

Letting out a moan, Blaine finally slid the key in the lock and opened the door. They slammed the door behind them and ran up the stairs to Blaine's room. Blaine's parents weren't home, their cars weren't in the driveway.

Kurt pushed Blaine down on his bed and climbed on top of him pressing their bodies together. He leaned down and started to kiss him hard. His hand reached up and started to rub Blaine's cock through his jeans.

"Please," Blaine pleaded as he pressed his head in Kurt's neck.

"Don't worry baby," Kurt smiled. He reached down and lifted Blaine's shirt over his head. He began to press kisses on Blaine's chest. He loved how Blaine wasn't all that built, but he still had muscles and his tummy. Kurt loved Blaine's stomach, even though Blaine was a bit subconscious about it.

Dipping his tongue in Blaine's button, Kurt felt Blaine's hard on rub on his chest. "Patience," Kurt warned him as he made his way down. He gently unbuttoned Blaine's pants and swiftly pulled off the pants and underwear at the same time.

Blaine was laying naked on the bed and Kurt just smiled standing up beside him on the bed.

"No, where you are going?" Blaine whined.

Taking off his cheerleading top, "I don't think getting cum on my uniform is a great idea." Kurt took off his pants and tossed them over towards Blaine's desk. "Now where was I?"

Blaine's mouth watered at the sight of Kurt wearing just his tight red boxers. He said he wore them because they blended with his pants and no one could see the lines. And then he may have mentioned how Coach Sue once told him to wear thong, which made Blaine ache more.

"Kurt please do something," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt let out a hum, "Do something? What should I do?"

"Anything," Blaine whined.

"Right," Kurt moved down Blaine's body and then he found what he was looking for. He licked along Blaine's shaft and his balls.

Blaine threw an arm over his eyes, "Shit."

Kurt didn't waste anymore time as he licked the tip, before pushing Blaine's cock into his mouth as much as he could.

Trying not to move his hips, Blaine was panting. His hand made his way into Kurt's hair and he knew Kurt hated it, but he needed something to grab on to right now.

Moving his head up and down, Kurt just hummed as he took in Blaine's cock.

Blaine was shaking, "Kurrrrt."

Kurt pushed Blaine's hips down onto the bed as he sucked. He didn't want Blaine to move, he pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, but he kept licking.

"What has gotten into you?" Blaine asked, but then Kurt took his cock into his mouth again and he moaned out loud.

Kurt just started to suck harder as he did he started to slurp. He then grabbed onto Blaine's butt and pushed him deeper into his mouth. Blaine could only lie there and moan loud, which Kurt loved.

"So close," Blaine groaned out. He could feel everything hitting him at once.

Kurt sucked on Blaine all through his orgasm and tried to swallow as much as he could. He finally pulled off of Blaine and let his head rest on his thigh.

"Holy shit Kurt," Blaine let his head lie on the pillow.

Kurt smiled as he licked the side of his mouth, "Yeah that was good." He crawled up Blaine and kissed him. He let his tongue dive into Blaine's mouth to taste himself.

Blaine kissed back and he let his hands moved down to start pulling at Kurt's underwear. He pulled them part of the way off and Kurt kicked them off the rest of way.

Rolling them over, Blaine was half laying on Kurt as he took his cock in his hand. He leaned down and started to kiss at Kurt's neck. He pumped his hand up down.

"Shit," Kurt groaned out as Blaine worked him over. He knew Blaine was going to leave a hickey but he didn't care. "Already close."

"Already?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, still moving his hand up and down on Kurt's cock. "You like sucking my dick don't you Kurt? It's one of your favorite things to do."

"Yes," Kurt said closing his eyes tight, "Come on, please."

Blaine kept pumping at Kurt's cock until finally he felt Kurt let go. Moving his head, he pressed their lips together. He brought up his hand to hold Kurt's face.

When they finally separated, Kurt made a face, "You had to do that."

"Sorry," Blaine smiled and leaned down to lick at the mess he left on Kurt's face. He cleaned it, but then kept licking at Kurt's face.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "Stop, I am going to be covered in your spit."

Laying down, leaning on his arm, Blaine smiled. He brought his hand up to mouth and licked it clean. "You know we won't be able to do that all of the time."

"I suppose we'll have to control ourselves then," Kurt giggled as he rolled on top of Blaine, but he ended up rolling them on to the floor. They both started giggling.

* * *

Blaine loved having Kurt in Glee club. Since they already didn't see each other that often at school, it was another hour where he could just stare at Kurt.

In Glee club, they were busy preparing for Regionals. Blaine was assigned to help Kurt catch up, but since they really hadn't picked their songs yet, Kurt wasn't really behind.

They were all sitting around and once again arguing about who was going to sing the solo in the group number. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their seats watching as Santana and Rachel were now yelling at one another.

"Alright," Mr. Schuester said separating them, "I think it's time we took a break from this. Has anyone thought of an idea for a ballad?"

That led to another round of yelling at one another. Kurt leaned over, "Does this happen a lot?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, it's quite the battle sometimes." He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Everything will work out in the end."

Kurt was skeptical, but he found that Blaine was right. Two weeks later, they were all standing on the wings to go on the stage. He looked over at Blaine, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be in his own space.

Looking at the stage, he didn't realize how much fun he would have in Glee club. He honestly wasn't thinking right when he agreed to join, but he was having fun. He liked to hang out with some of the members, Tina was nice and so was Mercedes. In the end he thought he should thank Blaine for making him join.

Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand, "Ready?"

"We are going to kick some ass," Kurt squeezed his hand back and gave him a wink.

"Totally are," Blaine smiled at him.

The emcee introduced them and the New Directions made their way on the stage. Rachel walked up to the front of the stage and took the microphone in her hand. She began to sing her ballad with the rest of the New Directions backing her up.

Kurt knew Rachel had an amazing voice, and she did have a lot of confidence. And yet he knew so did Blaine, it was strange when Blaine said he didn't care if got a solo or not.

Rachel's song ended and then a few of the New Directions started to sing the next song. Kurt followed along with everyone else and sang the song. He looked over to see Blaine and he smiled.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they ran on the stage as choreographed. He was so excited to have Kurt on the stage with him. He hoped Kurt wouldn't resent him for joining and that he was having fun.

As soon as the song ended, the New Directions lined up for their last song. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany went to front and started to sing. Kurt came up and sang a line before the rest of the group joined in.

When they finished, the group bowed and joined hands. They were planning on taking Regionals and going to Nationals, but there was still another Glee club that had to perform so they went out to sit in their seats.

Kurt sat down beside Blaine, "That was fun."

"Really?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes, it was," Kurt laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "And I bet we kicked ass."

"Oh we kicked all the asses," Blaine teased.

Afterwards, the three Glee clubs met back on the stage for the announcement of the winner. The emcee acted as bored as can be when he read off the winners.

"And in third place, the group for Cleveland, the Singing Pirates."

The Singing Pirates clapped politely for themselves and then left the stage leaving the New Directions and the other group.

"Why don't we just go to the winner," the emcee said taking the envelope, "Oh look at that, the Nude Erections."

Mr. Schuester's eyes widened, "The New Directions?"

"Oh right, yeah. You won first, you're going to Nationals."

Suddenly all of the New Directions jumped up and down excitedly. They were all hugging and excitedly chanting. They were headed to Nationals in Chicago for most of the groups senior year.

Blaine felt Kurt pull him over and he wrapped his arms around him, "I think I have an idea on how to celebrate."

"Yeah, we are going out to Breadstix," Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt could only smile at his adorable boyfriend, "That and well," he leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine blushed and pulled away, "Um, yeah that sounds good too."

"Come on," Kurt took his hand and they rejoined their friends. Rachel threw her arms around them. They hugged her back happy to have something exciting to celebrate because even when things seem at there highest high, it can all fall crumbling down.

* * *

Dun dun dun! I love last lines of chapters like that, so you get one!

I suppose I don't have to much to say now. I hope you are all well and if you want you can leave a review. Thanks for everything and I will see you next chapter. Byyyyye!

~ JonasGeek


	11. Chapter 11

Well here I am. I kinda almost forgot about this tonight. Since it's September 1st (wink wink) and all, I got into writing this one idea. Probably just for fun, or not. I'm not sure.

Anyways, this chapter was kind of a heavy one to write. I didn't mean for it to seem so rushed, but that's kinda the point of it. I hope you like it. It's the start of something new.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

There win after Regionals only seemed to make things busier for the couple. Blaine had AP tests, Glee club, and clubs he was involved in. Kurt had Glee club, cheerleading, and most of all his Dad's wedding.

Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to prove something to his Dad by showing him how much he cares with helping with the wedding, but it seemed that he was only worried about the wedding lately.

Walking up to his locker, Blaine waited for a moment until Kurt arrived, "Hey honey, I know you wanted to hang out today but I have to go for a tuxedo measuring again. They got my measurements wrong for some reason. I mean look at me." He kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Bye, I'll call you later."

Kurt walked off down the hall before Blaine could say a word. He wasn't all that upset with Kurt, but he thought he could have gave him more of a head's up. Instead that night, Blaine studied for one of his AP tests which were coming up sooner than he though.

Blaine had set up a few study sessions with his classmates since he knew Kurt was so busy. He didn't think anything of it as he planned a study sessions for Saturday morning.

During lunch, Blaine was talking to Rachel about potential songs for Nationals when the cheerleaders of the group sat down and were arguing about routines.

"No if we add another flip, I will flip," Kurt said to his friends. He sat down beside Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, this seemed to be a reoccurring thing lately.

Blaine couldn't remember the last time Kurt and him had free time to themselves. He thought about it for a moment and figured it was before Regionals. Kurt had promised a night to themselves at Regionals, but time got away from them.

"Blaine please tell these girls that judges are not looking for just girls juggling their junk," Kurt took a drink of his water, "Blaine!"

"Huh, what?" Blaine was shaken from his thoughts. "Sorry what was that?"

"What is with you?" Kurt asked him, "By the way, Saturday morning I expect to be picked up at nine and no later."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together, "What?"

"Remember," Kurt said to him, "We made plans."

"No, we didn't," Blaine shook his head, "I would have written it down."

"Fine, I just realized that was the only free time I had, so I think we should go out to breakfast or something," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine sighed, "I can't Kurt."

"What do you mean you can't?" Kurt asked him.

"I have plans," Blaine said to him, "You know I have these AP tests coming up and I need to study as much as I can before Nationals."

"But it's me," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "What about Saturday afternoon?"

"Sorry can't," Kurt shrugged, "We have our own rehearsals." He pointed to himself and girls.

"That night?" Blaine asked him trying not to sound aggravated.

"Cheerios sleepover," Santana said to him, "It's mandatory."

"What about on Sunday?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine started pack up his things and stood up, "Can't. I have to go study now, I'll see you later." He then walked out of the cafeteria.

Kurt made a face and stabbed the lettuce on his plate, "Shit."

"You do know why he can't on Sunday right?" Rachel asked him.

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it, "No, why?"

Tina stared at him, "You have been dating him for almost ten months and you don't know?"

"I'm sorry no," Kurt said to them.

"Every Sunday when his parents are home, they go and visit his Grandpa in the hospital," Finn said to him, "I thought you knew."

"Well I knew that," Kurt waved a hand, "Wait, his grandpa at the hospital?"

"Yes, his grandpa at the hospital," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "You can not say that you didn't know."

"I did," Kurt groaned, "I just forgot is all. I have a lot on my plate right now."

"So does he," Rachel said, "Maybe you two should work on that."

Kurt glared at her, "I am over this. I have to call the florist about the flowers anyways. Finn make sure to tell Carole that I need her for her fitting next Wednesday if I don't see her before you." He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"This is not going to end well," Santana said as she leaned on her hand.

Everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"I've known the Hobbit since we shorties and if I know Lady Hummel like I do, it isn't going to end well," Santana shrugged.

Rachel could only nod her head, "I'm with her."

Almost the entire table dropped what they were holding. "Berry and Lopez agree on something?" Puck pretended to take his pulse, "Yep we are all still here." Quinn threw an empty water bottle at him.

Blaine knew he should talk to Kurt about what happened in the cafeteria so he texted him about getting together Sunday night to talk. Kurt sent him a text back saying how that sounded like a good idea.

When Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household on Sunday, they went straight to Kurt's room and when Blaine opened his mouth to talk Kurt just pulled him down on the bed.

It wasn't that Kurt was avoiding talking, but he just really missed Blaine. And they always make up in the best possible way.

Blaine went home that night and thought about what had happened. He went to sleep wondering what was going on.

Kurt was busy with planning the wedding for the next two weeks. He was going insane with the smallest details.

Blaine tried to be involved as much as Kurt would let him, but most of the nights he ended up just going over flash cards he had for his AP tests. Other nights, he would just go over to Rachel's house if she wasn't busy with Finn.

Kurt had cheerleading practice almost every day after Glee, so when Blaine suggested they sit down to talk, he would turn him down saying they were fine. It was frustrating for Blaine because Kurt promised they would talk to each other more, but he felt Kurt pulling away.

When the wedding finally arrived, Blaine thought he couldn't be more happy, but as it seemed Kurt was still frazzled. He ran around the small chapel making sure everything was set.

Carole had some of her own relatives in the wedding that were surprised by Kurt's antics. She just told them he was passionate about what he did. They all seemed to just nod.

Blaine sat with the other New Directions that were invited. He fixed his tie and when he saw Kurt walking up to him he knew that face, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you wearing that tie?" Kurt pointed to Blaine's tie.

Blaine looked down and saw the dark blue tie, "What's wrong with it?"

"I said no colors, shades Blaine," Kurt groaned, "I just hope it doesn't clash with my outfit when we dance out there. I have to head back, try and switch with someone before won't you. Love you." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and walked off.

Tugging on his tie, Blaine grumbled in his seat.

"What was that?" Rachel asked Blaine.

"Nothing," Blaine sighed, "Can we talk?"

Rachel looked around and nodded her head, "Sure right after the wedding though."

"Right," Blaine gave a nod.

Soon enough the wedding got started. Burt walked down the aisle followed by the wedding party, some of Carole's relatives with Finn and Kurt. The wedding march started and everyone stood up.

Carole walked out wearing her wedding dress looking beautiful. Everyone was taking pictures and making sweet faces at her.

The minster started talking and he asked everyone to sit. He went into his readings and then Burt and Carole were asked to give their vows.

Blaine was touched when Burt mentioned him in his vow, but it didn't feel like it should.

Finally, the minster spoke, "You may now kiss your bride."

The wedding party cleared out and the guests were now allowed to go to the reception. Blaine and Rachel decided to drive together since both of their boyfriends were in the wedding party.

Blaine drove to reception and parked the car. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know how to say this," Blaine said still not taking his hands off the steering wheel, "Have you and Finn ever not had time to be together?"

"Well not really," Rachel said, "I mean I have a schedule and we plan things in advance. Why is something going on with you and Kurt?"

"Nothing has been going on," Blaine said, "I mean whenever we are alone, I try to talk to him about it, but he just starts kissing me and I get lost in it all."

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe it's nothing."

"It's something," Blaine said putting his head in his hands, "He gets mad at me if I ever talk about being busy and when he gets frustrated when I don't drop everything at a moment's notice. Sometimes I think it would be easier if we were just on a break right now. We are both so busy and if he can't put himself in the relationship like he should, then maybe it's not the right time."

"Wait a minute," Rachel said waving a hand, "Let me make sure I got everything you said."

"Fine," Blaine said letting his head rest on the seat.

"You haven't been out together in over a month," Rachel said and received a nod from Blaine, "Whenever you want to talk, he avoids it by using his assets?"

"Yes," Blaine groaned.

Rachel thought for a moment, "And by the sound of it, he has been busy with everything as have you."

"Yes," Blaine said then leaned his head forward to hit the steering wheel, "I don't know what to do."

Rachel reached over and rubbed his back, "I think you do, it's just something you don't want to do."

"I love him Rachel," Blaine said with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I know you do," Rachel said moving so she could hug, "It's not forever and who knows what will happen within the next few months."

Blaine snuggled closer in Rachel's embrace, "You are an amazing friend."

"I'm Rachel Berry," she grinned pulling away. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "You go in. I'll be there in a minute."

"No way Anderson," Rachel said, "You are my date to this thing, I expect a grand entrance."

Blaine smiled as Rachel got out of the car and walked over to open his door, "Fine, but only because I like the idea of a grand entrance."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Blaine's, "By the way, I like that tie."

"Thank you," Blaine reached up and touched his tie, "It was my Grandpa's."

"Very handsome," Rachel adjusted it slightly and they walked in making their entrance. They took their seats where Kurt had assigned them to sit, it was mostly a table filled with New Directions kids.

The wedding party entered as soon as Blaine and Rachel took their seats. They walked in and were sitting down. The food was brought out and they ate their dinner. Blaine was sitting with knee jumping up and down the entire time.

Burt and Carole had their first dance and Blaine knew instantly that the dance lessons Kurt gave Burt were worth it.

The wedding party danced and then they were all mingling. Blaine stayed in his seat while his other friends danced. Kurt had yet to see him due to talking with family members and dancing with them.

Blaine was on his fourth soda, when Kurt finally sat down next to him taking his drink and downing half of it. "Thank you I needed that. Hi."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt gave him a look, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just you are talking to all of your friends and family, and it's weird you don't mention me or ask me to join you," Blaine said to him.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Blaine," Kurt snapped, "And I see you didn't change your tie."

Blaine sighed, "I'm done Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked him.

"I can't do this," Blaine said looking down, "It's just too much for the both of us right now."

Kurt stared at him, "What are you doing?"

Breathing in and out, Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Look, we have so much on our plate right now. I have my things and you have yours. We have colleges to pick and maybe we should take a break."

"A break?" Kurt asked him, "You can not be serious. Let's go back to my house tonight and—"

"Talk about it?" Blaine interrupted him. "Kurt we haven't talked about anything in weeks. You won't talk about anything and it will just lead to sex."

"We don't have sex," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine shook his head, "Please just listen to me Kurt."

Picking up his head, Kurt stared at Blaine, "Fine."

"I love you, I love you so much I think I'm insane," Blaine pleaded, "But I think right now I need to do this for me. We have been with together the entire senior year and I think if the both of us don't stop and take a look around every once and while we'll miss it."

Kurt wanted to cry. He just wanted to start crying, "So you're just breaking up with me?"

"Kurt I told you I still love you," Blaine tried to reach over and take Kurt's hand but he pulled it away. "I guess I wouldn't object if you tried to see other people, I mean isn't that the fun part of being our age. But I need you to know this is for me and you, it's for us."

"Whatever," Kurt said to him. "This doesn't make any sense," he slammed his fist on the table, "Just the other day you were talking about moving to New York together."

"Please Kurt, just think about this, us, you, everything," Blaine pleaded. "If you think this is tearing you up inside, just imagine how I feel. This has been festering for days and I just don't want it to happen."

"Then why?" Kurt said to him, "Why? And you are still wearing that damn tie!"

Blaine stood up and looked down at Kurt, "Think about it." He pressed a kiss on his forehead, "I'll see you later." He tried to walk away as quickly as he could. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Blaine looked up and saw Burt standing in the hallway, "Um, I need to go."

"What happened?" Burt asked him.

"I can't, not right now," Blaine shook his head, "Please, I just want to go home."

Burt looked at his movements and gave a nod, "I know my kid is a bit hard headed, but give him time. I still hope to see you at some Friday night dinners in the future."

"Sure," Blaine gave a small nod. He was about to walk away, but he turned around to give Burt a hug. "Thank you for everything Mr. Hummel," he quickly let him go and walked out of the building.

Burt knew he should see his son now. He walked into the reception and saw him sitting at the table. Walking to the table, Burt took Blaine's once occupied seat, "So Blaine took off."

"I don't care," Kurt said.

"You two get into another fight?" Burt asked confused.

"No, yes, maybe," Kurt let his head fall into his hands, "I don't know what the hell happened. He is just sitting there talking about how he thinks we need to take time for ourselves and he said we are taking a break." He looked at his dad, "A break!"

"I see," Burt nodded, "He told you why right?"

"I just said why," Kurt shook his head, "He just needs time to cool down, maybe the wedding was a bit much right?"

Burt stared at his son, "I haven't seen the kid around much and when he is you two mysteriously disappear to your room."

Kurt scowled, "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on a side," Burt said, "You said that he suggested maybe you take time for yourself, maybe it's not a bad idea. And you know by the look on his face, this isn't easy on him."

A tear falling down his cheek, Kurt quickly wiped it away, "I don't feel like celebrating anymore."

"You can go home if you want," Burt said patting Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt nodded his head. He found his messenger bag and got his keys out. He went to his Navigator and drove home. When he got inside he stripped off his outfit and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie he had stolen from Blaine weeks ago. It still smelled like him. Lying down in his bed, he finally let his tears fall, big wet tears that were staining his pillow case.

Miles away in the Anderson household, Blaine was crying into his own pillow clutching the scarf Kurt had left there one week. He held it tight realizing what he had just done.

* * *

And bazinga! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of an interesting one to write. I haven't written one like this before, so it was exciting and new to write. Tell me what you thought if you wish.

Tomorrow I am off to the zoo with my family. I can't honestly remember the last time we did something as a family all together. It should be fun. I love the lions, always have. I blame my obsession with The Lion King when I was young. I still remember seeing it in theaters when it first came out. And now I am off to do you know...stuff.

~ JonasGeek


	12. Chapter 12

I am very very tired. I had my first day of classes, and I am really tired because I had to wake up early because of the traffic and construction. So frustrating. I almost forgot about posting this, but I wanted to get it up.

This is chapter twelve, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Blaine didn't go to school on Monday. It wasn't that he didn't want to show his face, he just wasn't ready. Kurt didn't call or text him all day. He knew what he was doing and felt that he needed to stand by his words. Kurt would understand.

Rachel went to visit him Monday after school and told him all about her day. She tried to avoid the subject of Kurt as much as she could. While discussing Glee, she looked over at Blaine who was looking so distant.

"Hey, you still with me?"

Blaine looked up, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked him.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I got a call from Mike talking about the AP Chem test and I really need to focus on that since science is my worst subject."

Rachel gave him a small smile, "So what were you doing for our long weekend break?" she asked excitedly.

"My parents and I are going on vacation," Blaine shrugged, "I think it will be nice to get away for a bit."

"Well you deserve it," Rachel patted his leg, "By the way during Glee today the funniest thing happened. Finn couldn't get a move right and he accidently lost his balance practically falling into Santana and Kurt. It was hilarious." She then realized what she said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine said to her, "I mean it's not like he's not there anymore. I still love him, but I really think we need this."

"You just take care of yourself," Rachel said to him.

"I will," Blaine said as he played with the edge of his blanket.

Walking into the school the next day was strange. Blaine always had either Kurt with him or he would be walking with him as soon as he entered through the door. He couldn't lean on Kurt his entire life though.

Blaine went to his locker and put his combination in opening his locker. Getting out the books he needed he noticed something different. Everyone around him was whispering. It was strange, people used to just ignore him and he would get the occasional slushie here or there, but they were pointing and looking at him.

Tina suddenly appeared at his side, "Hi Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine gave her a nod, "Um, does something seem weird to you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Tina gave a shrug.

That's when Blaine looked at her, "Tina, I know you are lying. Mike told me when you lie you can't look anyone in the eye."

Tina groaned, "It's just that people are talking."

"Talking about what?" Blaine asked her confused.

"Rachel didn't tell you yesterday?" Tina asked. Blaine shook his head. "Geez, come on," Tina grabbed his arm and pulled him in an empty room, "Look there has been rumors about why you and Kurt broke up. Some of them are not pretty and it's probably best if you lay low."

Blaine stared at her, "We didn't break up."

"I'm sorry but yes you did," Tina crossed her arms over her chest, "Look its all fine. We get it. I mean dating someone like Kurt must get quite…"

"Just don't," Blaine took a step back, "I know you mean well Tina, but don't. I don't care if they talk. Let them, it's not their business. I am so done with high school." He stomped out of the room and then was splashed in the face with two slushies.

"Ha," one of the jocks said. He high fived the other as they walked off.

Blaine wiped at his face. He didn't want to cry anymore. Feeling someone take his arm, he was pulled into the boy's bathroom. A towel was pushed in his hands and he wiped his face. When looked up, he took a step back, "Kurt?"

Kurt leaned on the sink and wrapped his arms around himself, "I'll talk to them and get them to leave you alone. I'm sorry they have been talking. It's just because I haven't said anything and refuse too. It's none of their business."

"Thank you," Blaine played with the edge of the towel, "I'm sorry about your towel."

"Just keep it," Kurt waved a hand, "I'll see you later."

Blaine didn't look up as Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He just gently cleaned himself off. This honestly was hurting more than Blaine thought it would. After he was cleaned, he went to his first hour.

Blaine went to the library during lunch. He didn't feel like hearing everyone's whispers anymore than he had too. While flipping through his US History book, he wrote down notes he had in his notebook.

His phone started to buzz on the table. He picked up and read the message. Biting his lower lip he wrote out a message back sending it. When his phone started to buzz again, he couldn't help but let out a laugh as he sent another message. Finally the bell rang and he picked up his things to make way his way out of the library and to his next class.

When Blaine got to Glee club, he wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. He walked in and sat down next to Rachel, knowing fully well that Kurt was sitting on the opposite side of the room with the other Cheerios. Blaine was kind of thankful that Kurt was still in the Glee club.

The room was kind of quiet when Mr. Schuester walked in, but he clapped his hands and they got started. Blaine realized it wasn't so horrible being in a confined area with Kurt. He just kept getting glares from Santana which he thought was odd.

At the end of class, Mr. Schuester sent them, "Blaine, can I have a word."

"Sure," Blaine gave Rachel a nod and he walked over to Mr. Schuester, "What's going on?"

"I want you to have a solo at Nationals," Mr. Schuester said, "I mean that too. You were amazing last year and I don't think we were quite ready, but this year we are. Especially with Kurt on our team."

"Oh well thank you," Blaine said blushing, "But I just don't think I can swing it this year, I'm really busy with all of my studies."

"Blaine, what are you doing after high school?" Mr. Schuester asked him.

Blaine smiled, "I actually have some decisions to make coming up soon."

"I know you'll make the right ones," Mr. Schuester said to him, "Just make sure you doing what you want. I almost made the mistake of going into accounting once."

Giving a nod, "That's what my parents keep telling me. I guess I still have time though," Blaine gave a shrug.

"I noticed you and Kurt aren't exactly on the same page right now," Mr. Schuester said, "I hope I'm not overstepping."

"You haven't heard the rumors," Blaine snorted a laugh.

Mr. Schuester gave him a smile, "Now if I listened to all of the rumors at this school I would be worse than Coach Sue."

Blaine gave him a smile, "Yeah, I suppose. And I think Kurt and I will okay, no matter what we have with each other I love him."

"You are one smart kid," Mr. Schuester smiled, "And so is Kurt, I think you will make it."

Looking up at his teacher, Blaine gave him wide eyes.

"Just don't tell anyone I said that," Mr. Schuester said as he patted Blaine's shoulder and disappeared into the office.

Blaine turned around and stopped when he saw Brad sitting at the piano. He was giving Blaine a look. Stepping to side, Blaine just gave him a smile and slipped out the door. That guy always gave him the chills.

The week went by and Blaine felt the weekend go by even faster. Next weekend was their long weekend and he was going on vacation with his parents. He was looking forward to it since he doesn't get too often. And after the break his tests would start, so he would need to be ready and not distracted.

Blaine and Mike were studying in the library most of the week during lunch. Blaine had four AP tests to take and two of them happened to land on the same day. He knew taking two three hours tests in a day would drain him, but he wanted the credit.

"Damn, I got it wrong again," Mike threw down his pencil.

Blaine looked over at Mike's paper, "You didn't carry the seven."

"And its dumb mistakes like that which ruin something so monumental as this one answer," Mike said erasing furiously.

"Hey," Blaine said touching his friend's arm, "Don't worry about it. You just need to breath and think about it. That's all."

"Is that what you and Kurt are doing?" Mike asked him.

Blaine froze, "What are you talking about?"

Mike shrugged, "The little things add up to something bigger, which lead to you telling him you are taking time away from each other, or whatever you said to him. And you just need a break to think."

The way Mike said it, made Blaine seem like such an asshole. He wasn't an asshole though. He was a decent guy and just figured with Kurt and him planning their lives for the next few years they need to be void of the distractions.

"I guess in a way, yeah," Blaine said looking down and playing with his eraser. "Although you make it sound like we were fighting and we weren't."

"You weren't?" Mike asked intrigued.

Blaine thought for a moment, the only person he had talked to this about was Rachel. And while Rachel was his best friend, he wondered if he could use a guy's opinion about it all.

"I mean not really," Blaine said with a shrug, "We got into that one big fight, but we sort of glossed over it. I think we both started to do our own things and it was hard to be together. I don't want to let him go completely yet, but after this time away if he wants to go separate ways I'll understand."

"He is crazy about you know," Mike smacked Blaine on the back making him jump, "I'm kind of glad we got to know each other this year. I doubt I would have survived any of these AP classes without you."

Blaine was rubbing his back when he nodded, "Yeah, it was great being friends with you too."

"So then, prom plans?" Mike asked him.

Glaring at him, Blaine went back to his work, "Let's just get through these death exams first then we'll talk about partying."

"So scandalous Blaine Anderson," Mike teased him.

Blaine just pushed Mike on the shoulder and they went back to their work. The following day, Blaine was standing at his locker when someone was pulling him in the girl's bathroom.

"Ow," Blaine said as Santana finally let him go. "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm not going to play you a song on the world's tiniest violin, but this is what I am asking you," Santana breathed in and out, "I agree with you and this whole break thing. I think Kurt needed it."

Blaine just stared at her, "Okay, so he's doing alright?"

Santana finally smiled at him, it was a rare smile that Blaine hadn't seen since they were friends back in middle school. "Yeah hobbit, he is doing alright, but there is this thing."

"What's that?" Blaine asked her.

"Our championship is this Friday night," Santana said, "And here is a ticket for you to come. Be there at seven sharp otherwise I will kick your Hobbit ass."

Blaine looked at the ticket, "Why would I go?"

"Because even though I say Kurt is doing alright, sometimes I think he really misses you," Santana said as she tried to sigh sounding bored, "I think if he knew you were there just as a support system it would mean the world to him."

"I don't know," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck, "I have a flight the next morning."

"We aren't kidnapping you," Santana groaned, "Just come and I'll let Lady Hummel know you are there."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I want to tell him that I'm coming. I haven't talked to him since the slushie incident and I want to thank him."

That's when Santana looked at Blaine, "You still love the ass?"

"Yeah," Blaine blushed looking down, "I have to go now Tana and don't worry I won't tell anyone what a big softy you are."

Santana held up her middle finger to Blaine.

"Thanks Tana, but I already know I'm number one," Blaine stuck his tongue out and ran out the door hearing Santana call out his name.

Finding Kurt wasn't that difficult, but it was strange to find him in the auditorium. Kurt was sitting on the stage with his head down. It was a rare occasion of when he wasn't wearing his cheerleading uniform.

Blaine walked down the stairs and Kurt must have heard the noise because he looked up. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Its fine," Kurt shrugged, but he didn't move from his spot.

Walking up to the stage, Blaine leaned on the edge, "I just talked to Santana."

Kurt looked over at him and lifted an eyebrow, "And what did Satan have to say?"

Smiling at him, Blaine realized how much he missed Kurt's attitude, "She may have an outer layer of hot evilness, but her insides are soft to the core."

"I knew that," Kurt said giving him small smile, "I mean she wouldn't be dating Brittany if she was the cold hearted bitch she tries to perceive. Plus she did help me through some rough patches."

"Right," Blaine gave a nod, "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something. She gave me a ticket to your cheerleading competition that is tomorrow night. I guess what I'm asking is…"

"If I want you there?" Kurt asked leaning back on his arms, "Because I'm not your baby sitter you can do whatever the hell you want."

"I know that," Blaine said to him, "What I am trying to ask. Is if it would bother you if I went? I mean I have been thinking about joining up a cheer squad myself, I think I'm flexible enough."

Kurt blushed at that comment, "Geez. You are such an ass." He let out a laugh.

"I only learn from the best," Blaine gave Kurt a grin. "So you don't mind if I come?"

"I think I would like you there," Kurt said with his voice sounding small.

Blaine smiled, "I understand Kurt. I may not see you guys afterwards or know if you win, because I'll have to leave early. I'm going on vacation with my parents."

"That's good," Kurt nodded, "I mean going on vacation with your family. I know you don't get to do that often."

"Great, so look for me in the audience," Blaine said to him. He gave him another longing look before walking out of the auditorium.

Blaine was excited as he walked into the cheerleading competition the next day. Rachel asked him he needed her to go, but he said he wanted to do this alone. He walked through the crowd of people before finding a seat in the stands.

Just as Santana asked, Blaine arrived at seven because the Cheerios were due to come on at 7:15. He sat in an open seat and waited while another group was cheering.

"Who are you here for?"

Blaine looked over to see a girl about his age, "Oh, um my school's cheer team, I have a few friends in it."

"That's nice of you," the girl leaned back, "My dumb sister is in it and I would rather be elsewhere."

"It isn't so bad," Blaine shrugged, "I sat in forty three degree weather to see my…well, to see my boyfriend cheer."

"You are one of those guys aren't you?" the girl asked with a laugh.

Blaine stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"The dude dating a male cheerleader," the girl gave him a look, "Everyone knows that's the ultimate thumbs down relationship."

"We've had our share of bumps and we aren't perfect, but that doesn't mean we won't work things out," Blaine said to her, "Besides, Kurt is amazing and any guy would be lucky to be loved by him." He scooted a bit down and tried to shake his thoughts of Kurt.

Finally an announcer came out and started talking. "Next up, from this state right here, the Nationally ranked returning champions, we have the McKinley High Cheerios!"

Clapping his hands, Blaine let out a yell for his friends.

The music started to play and the Cheerios filed out moving about. They struck their poses on queue. Each basket toss was caught and aimed directly where it should go.

Blaine watched as Kurt led the team through the cheer section of the song. He swore for just a moment, they locked eyes. He smiled brightly as they finished and clapped his hands for them.

Standing up and walking out, Blaine felt it was for the best. He got into his car and drove back to his house resting up for his weekend with his parents.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed that one, it was quite interesting to write. The next couple of chapters will focus a bit on Kurt and his feelings. I am excited about those. So I hope you enjoyed it.

I am so tired so I hope the author notes make sense. TTFN, ta ta for now!

~ JonasGeek


	13. Chapter 13

Howdy y'all! I was actually going to post this yesterday, but then I got busy and today I was busy, so I am posting it now. Yay! This was quite a hard chapter for me to write. I think when you read it you may understand, but it's kind of heavy near the end.

I suppose I don't have much else to say, so enjoy this chapter! By the way, I meant to comment on this earlier but don't worry Superklaine I got you. (This is where I would add a winky face if I could.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Kurt's dad was worried about his son. Sunday evening after the wedding, they didn't see him and when he just walked down Monday morning ready for school he was really worried. Kurt's eyes were kind of puffy and he wasn't himself.

"You alright kid?" Burt asked him.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm fine. I have to get to school." He grabbed his keys and made his way to the school. All day Kurt searched for Blaine, but obviously he wasn't at school. It wasn't strange, but he saw Rachel going through Blaine's locker which meant she was probably getting homework for him.

Santana snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Lady Hummel, talking to you."

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head from his thoughts, "What were you saying?"

"I think you should ride on your magical pink unicorn because you are so down," Santana put a hand on her hip.

Quinn slapped her arm, "Leave him alone he is grieving."

"I'm not grieving," Kurt said to her, "Like I said earlier, we aren't broken up. Blaine said he wanted space so that's what I'm giving him."

"Actually he is at home," Quinn pointed out, "Technically he is giving you space as well."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt asked her.

Quinn sighed, "Look, what Blaine is doing is serious. He likes you a lot obviously and he wants to make sure the both of you make decisions that you won't regret for the rest of your life."

Santana, Brittany, and Kurt all looked at one another.

"I thought he was just staying home because he ran out of his smelly hair gel," Brittany shrugged.

Kurt shook his head, "Well thank you for that insightfulness Quinn, but I don't think that's what he meant."

"Whatever," Quinn waved her head, "Believe me or not. I know you better bring it this week and next for our cheerleading competition."

"Of course I will," Kurt smiled at her. "All night long baby."

The next day, Kurt felt like he was punched in the gut. Blaine was slowly walking to his locker and opening it. Kurt didn't think he would feel like this inside. His insides hurt and he just didn't know what to do.

As Blaine walked from Tina, two of the hockey players walked by and doused Blaine in slushie.

"Shit," Kurt said looking around realizing no one else was around. Picking out his towel from his bag, he closed his locker door and walked taking Blaine's arm to pull him into a bathroom.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him and handed the towel over. He really didn't want to talk now. He couldn't find his voice. He leaned on the sink and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll talk to them and get them to leave you alone."

Letting out a sigh, Kurt stayed looking at the ground, "I'm sorry they have been talking. It's just because I haven't said anything and refuse too. It's none of their business."

"Thank you," Blaine said to him, "I'm sorry about your towel."

"Just keep it," Kurt waved his hand and tried not to look up, "I'll see you later." He walked out of the bathroom and straight down the hall. He left walking to his first class, he knew if he stopped now he would just lose it and he couldn't right now.

At lunch, Kurt looked over at the New Directions table and saw that Blaine wasn't sitting there. He figured he must be in the library. The girls at the table were talking about some party that happened a few weeks ago, that Kurt didn't go to because he was with Blaine.

Kurt sighed as he continued to eat his lunch. The rest of the day just didn't seem to go anywhere. As he walked into Glee club, he realized it would be the first time they would have to probably look at one another.

Sitting with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, Kurt just sat and tried to listen to Mr. Schuester go on, but Kurt couldn't stand it. When he signaled the end of class, Kurt heard Mr. Schue call over Blaine, so he made his way out.

"You looking for an easy out?" Santana asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm just trying to leave is all."

"You seem more boring now that you two aren't dating," Santana pointed out.

"We are still together," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Quinn looked at Santana who shrugged, "Look honey—"

"No way," Kurt took a step back, "Don't honey me. What is going on between Blaine and I is none of your business and if you would kindly butt out it would be appreciated." He huffed and walked out to his car.

The rest of the week did not go as well Kurt would have hoped. Whenever he would look up, Blaine was always there. And something would punch Kurt in stomach, he always looked happy. Maybe Blaine was right about them from the beginning.

Kurt walked into the library during lunch and accidently stumbled onto Blaine and Mike studying. He shouldn't eavesdrop is what he kept telling himself, but he couldn't help but listen.

Prom? Kurt had completely forgotten about his senior prom. This year was just going to end in disaster. He walked out of the library with his head hanging low. He went to his locker and opened it slowly.

"You need something to get your spirit up," Santana said to Kurt. She slapped him on the ass, "I can just sense your sexiness leaving you."

Kurt groaned, "Do you mind. I am trying to stay in the zone for this competition."

"I will not mind," Santana crossed her arms over her chest, "So was it all part of his plan for you to be miserable?"

"Would you just not please," Kurt slammed his locker closed, "I need to go find somewhere to think." He walked off. He went somewhere he knew no one could find him.

Kurt walked into the auditorium. He set his bag down in one of the chairs and climbed up on the stage. He breathed in and out. He was happy he didn't have to wear his uniform today, since he loves wearing his own clothes.

Closing his eyes, Kurt began to sway slightly and when he opened them, he looked out at the crowd in front of him. He gave a smile and then it fell, he remembered where he was and what happened over the past couple of weeks.

Lowering himself down, Kurt sat on the stage and then he heard one of the doors open. He was about to get up until he saw who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

Kurt shrugged and he didn't move from his spot, "It's fine." He really didn't know why Blaine was here, but he wished he wasn't right now.

"I just talked to Santana," Blaine said.

Kurt finally looked up at him, "And what did Satan have to say?" He honestly wanted to know since she was acting strangely friendly lately with everything that has been going on.

"She may have an outer layer of hot evilness, but her insides are soft to the core," Blaine said and Kurt could hear the hint of smile in his voice.

"I knew that," Kurt gave him a small smile, "I mean she wouldn't be dating Brittany if she was the cold hearted bitch she tries to perceive. Plus she didn't help me through some rough patches," he remembered.

Blaine gave him a nod, "Right, anyways. I wanted to talk to you about something. She gave me a ticket to your cheerleading competition that is tomorrow night. I guess that I'm asking is…"

"If I want you there?" Kurt snapped at him as he leaned back on his arms, "Because I'm not your baby sitter you can do whatever the hell you want."

"I know that," Blaine said with his voice growing soft, "What I am trying to ask. Is if it would bother you if I went? I mean I have been thinking of joining up a cheer squad myself, I think I'm flexible enough."

Kurt blushed as the memories floated in his head, "Geez. You are such an ass," he laughed.

"I only learn from the best," Blaine said grinning at him. "So you don't mind if I come?"

Kurt thought for a moment, and then he realized he would really want Blaine there. He would love for Blaine to come. He tried to be as quiet as he could, "I think I would like you there."

"I understand Kurt," Blaine said to him, "I may not see you guys afterwards or know if you win, because I'll have to leave early. I'm going on vacation with my family."

Kurt hadn't heard about that. "That's good," he nodded, "I mean going on vacation with your family. I know you don't get to do that often."

"Great," Blaine said with a smile, "So look for me in the audience." He gave Kurt a look, and turned around walking out of the auditorium.

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and let his head rest on them. He really needs to stop thinking about Blaine so much.

The Cheerios took the next day off to rehearse and then head off to their competition. Kurt was standing around with the Cheerios and other cheerleading groups waiting for their time to shine.

Kurt looked out in the audience searching for Blaine, but he didn't see him yet.

"He's coming," Quinn told him.

"I know," Kurt sighed, "I just don't know why I'm so worried about him not being here."

Quinn gave him a look, "Do you want the honest answer or…"

"Never mind," Kurt said, "I need to be in the zone for this."

"We will do amazing, just as always," Quinn smiled at him.

Kurt just gave a nod. For some reason in the back of his mind, he found comfort in the fact that Blaine was in the audience. Closing his eyes, he kept thinking about performance he had in mere moments.

When the announcer announced the McKinley High Cheerios, they all ran out jumping up and down. Kurt knew they were going to win this. He did all of the moves as they had practiced for weeks. Somehow he even forgot that Coach Sylvester was on the side lines giving every cheerleader a look.

Suddenly they finished and everyone in the audience was on their feet applauding them. Kurt smiled as he looked out and found that Blaine had already left. He knew he had been there, but he wished he had at least stayed to see if they won.

The Cheerios left the stage to let the next cheerleading group take over. Coach Sylvester was standing and waiting for them, "Well let's hope that basket toss didn't mess up our score."

Kurt was positive that meant they did well. They all stood at the side of the stage and waited until they started announcing the first, second, and third places.

Finally the announcer came out and announced that McKinley High was the winner. The Cheerios ran out on to the stage and took the trophy holding it high in the air.

On the bus back, the Cheerios were talking excitedly about the win. Kurt took out his phone checked his Facebook. That's when he saw it, one of the first posts, was a picture of Blaine with the Warblers. Sebastian had his arm around his shoulders staring at him. The picture was recent, and posted just a few hours ago.

Underneath the photo were comments from the Warblers. One named Jeff mentioned how good it was to see Blaine again. Another who was named Nick talked about how they had to have another movie night. Then Sebastian commented on how nice of an ass Blaine had. Within seconds Blaine commented back telling Sebastian to shut up with a smiley face at the end.

Kurt's mind was reeling. What was Blaine playing at here? He stared at the picture and wondered what was going on. Blaine really didn't care about Kurt anymore. If Blaine wanted to play, so could he. Standing up on his seat, he smiled to everyone, "Party at mine tonight to celebrate our win!"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other. "Um, Kurt what are you doing?" Quinn asked him.

Kurt just smiled at her, "I'm doing exactly what Blaine suggested. I am living my life exactly how I want it and with no parents at my house this weekend while they took off for their honeymoon this morning I can live it up."

"Can I invite my boyfriend?" one of the Cheerios asked.

Kurt grinned at her, "Invite everyone." If Blaine could play a game, so could Kurt. He was going to get wasted tonight and that is something the old Kurt would do.

When the Cheerios got back to Lima, Kurt immediately drove to the liquor store and used his fake ID, which he hadn't used in months, to buy some alcohol. The guy behind the counter didn't even care that he looked younger. The name on his ID was French, so whenever someone would start asking him questions he would start babbling in French and eventually they would back off.

With his navigator full of alcohol, Kurt drove home. Now he had to explain to Finn what was going on. He got out of the car and grabbed some of the bags taking them inside.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked him with his mouth full of some kind of leftover Chinese food.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "The girls and I are going to celebrate our win today. I am going to wasted. Everyone is coming."

"Wait, you're throwing a party while mom and Burt are gone?" Finn asked after he swallowed his bite. "What would Blaine say?"

Kurt was angry, "I don't care what Blaine says. Blaine isn't here right now. Blaine told me to think about myself and I am, so stay out of my relationship. You can invite the New Directions if you want." He walked back out to his car to get the rest of the drinks he bought. This better work, he thought to himself.

Within just a couple of hours the party was blowing up. Finn did invite the New Directions over and somehow the house was wall to wall with people. The Cheerios knew everyone at the school and then the schools next to theirs. They had connections everywhere, so when there was a party, everyone showed up.

Kurt had his fifth drink in his hand, as he was dancing to the bass pounding throughout the house. He was squeezed between to girls he didn't really know, but he was letting everything go.

"Hey!" one of the girls shouted at him.

Kurt looked down at her, "Hi, you know I'm gay?"

"I know," the girl giggled, "And that guy over there has been staring at you all night."

Looking in the direction the girl was pointing, Kurt saw a guy who looked tall and handsome. Definitely not Blaine handsome though. No Blaine, Kurt reminded himself again. "If you ladies will excuse me," Kurt said slipping away. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, so he when he tripped he thought he was going to fall.

"You alright?"

Kurt looked up and saw the guy's green eyes. "Fine," Kurt said and giggled. He took another drink from his cup and he realized it's empty. He pouted, "I'm out. Want to get some more?"

The guy laughed, "Sure." He followed Kurt through the house and they stopped to get their drinks. "My name is Ronny."

"Kurt!" he shouted even though he didn't have to now, "Whoops." He laughed as he filled his cup and took a long drink, "Haven't seen you around here before?" He tried to sound flirty, and hoped it came out right.

"I just transferred," Ronny said watching as Kurt drained his cup again, "So you a cheerleader?"

"I am," Kurt smiled goofily.

All of sudden, Ronny was backing him up and had him trapped between his body and the cupboards, "So I bet you can bend in all kinds of ways."

Kurt's brain just started swirling as he felt this guy start to touch him. Blaine was the only one who touched him like that. He started shaking his head, "No."

"What's wrong?" Ronny asked as he dipped his hand underneath Kurt's shirt, "I thought the way you were dancing was just a sign."

"No," Kurt whined in his drunken state. He wanted to shout out for help, but no one could hear him over the music blasting.

"Come on," Ronny whispered his ear.

Kurt tried to push him away, but he was so much bigger than him. "Please don't."

"I think he said no."

Ronny and Kurt both turned to see a small brunette in the door way wearing her signature animal sweater which happened to be a reindeer today. "What the hell do you want?"

"Let go of my friend," Rachel walked over to them and squeezed herself between them to get the guy away from Kurt. "I think you should leave. Come on Kurt, we need to have a talk." She grabbed Kurt by the wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom.

Rachel knocked on the door and with no answer she went inside pulling Kurt with her. She set him on the bed and put her hands on her hips, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

And that's when Kurt lost it. He had tears flowing down his face and he started babbling. "Where's Blaine?" "I need Blaine." "I love Blaine."

Rachel held Kurt as he cried and then after he exhausted himself he fell asleep with dreams he never wanted to have.

* * *

And there we have it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz! I have had one hell of week getting back into school, but you all always brightening my day!

~ JonasGeek

P.S. #GoBlue! Michigan won! Huzzah!


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy all! I am down right exhausted right now. I forgot how much energy it took to just go to school, plus all of the homework I need to do. I'll get it done though, I just need a better sleeping schedule.

This chapter I really enjoyed writing. I think you will see when you read it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning laying on top of his covers. He squinted his eyes as he looked around. His head was pounding and he realized he was still wearing his outfit from last night. Laying his head back down, he planned on going back to sleep.

The door opened and in walked Rachel smiling, "Good morning sleepy head!"

Kurt groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, "Go away."

"Not a chance," Rachel said to him, "I will have you know that I saved you last night so now you owe me."

"What?" Kurt pulled the pillow away from his head a little, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you not remember?" Rachel asked him. Kurt shook his head. She held out some aspirin and glass of water for Kurt to take. "Some asshole was trying to get you to bed with him and then I stopped him, bringing you here. You cried in my arms until you fell asleep."

Faintly the memory was coming back to him, Kurt sighed. "I am an idiot."

"I think that is a good statement to make," Rachel sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt laid back down, "Can you leave me to wallow now."

"No," Rachel shook her head, "You have a party to clean up and you're cleaning crew is waiting for you."

"What?" Kurt asked her.

Rachel held out her hand, "Come with me." Carefully getting Kurt out of bed, they walked into the living room to find the New Directions already cleaning up.

"Hey dude," Mike waved at him.

Kurt scrunched his face, "What are you all doing here?"

"You invited them remember," Finn slapped him on the back. Kurt glared at him. "Sorry, they spent the night not wanting to drive. I said we could clean up ourselves, but they offered."

Kurt's head was dizzy, but now it was even more dizzy. "But why?"

"We are your friends," Santana appeared and she was drinking from a bottle of water, "All of us. Now I suggest you get a trash bag and help because this is your house and not mine." She handed him the water bottle and walked off.

Kurt was officially confused now. His cheerleading friends never stayed and helped cleaned up. He would occasionally stay and help at Santana's house, but it was rare. That's when he realized he was crying again, "Damn it."

Rachel was by his side again, "You know we aren't so bad."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Kurt said leaning on her.

"Then hold the bag underneath you," Rachel said to him, "Let's clean and then we can feed you."

They all worked together cleaning the house. Finn had to admit that he thought it was better than before, then Kurt pointed out that they hadn't moved everything in yet so it would be nicer.

The New Directions were sitting on the floor eating the pizza Finn ordered for everyone watching Hairspray. Rachel was arguing with Mercedes and Quinn about one of the songs. Tina and Mike were snuggled together on the couch. Santana and Brittany were sharing one of the chairs. Puck, Finn, and Artie were having a discussion about something.

Kurt realized that then this is what real friends do. He really wished he would have said yes to Blaine before about joining Glee club earlier. Or he would have joined when Santana, Quinn, and Brittany did. Maybe he and Blaine could have gotten together sooner, and all of the drama from last year wouldn't have happened.

Kurt thought of the picture posted on Facebook last night and his heart fell. The party didn't help, it just made everything worse. Blaine would never have him back now. Why was he such a screw up?

Rachel smiled at Kurt, "I think I know what you need?"

"What?" Kurt croaked out realizing he was close to tears now.

"A shopping trip," Rachel smiled at him, "How about it?"

Kurt stared at her, "With you?"

"Yes with me," Rachel bumped their shoulders together, "We can go to the mall and get frozen yogurt together. I love that place."

"I guess," Kurt shrugged.

Rachel clapped her hands, "Yay. Okay so tomorrow, I'll pick you up at one o'clock."

Kurt couldn't believe he had agreed to go shopping with Rachel Berry of all people. And yet currently it was the following day and he was in the car with Rachel who was singing along to the radio.

"Okay, so I was thinking first we might want to hit the clearance racks," Rachel said, "I always find the cutest stuff there."

Kurt laughed, "That's because it's the stuff no one wants, like that sweater you wore the other day."

"Oh hush," Rachel waved her hand as she parked into a space. "Now you have to help me pick out something for my audition for NYADA too. I may have final callback, so I need to look amazing."

"Now that I can help you with," Kurt smiled at her.

They were in a store for over two hours. Kurt kept throwing dresses and skirts for Rachel to try on. He knew he was distracting himself, but it felt good to go out with a friend. Kurt stopped himself as he realized that Rachel was his friend.

Rachel walked out wearing a simple black dress that hung on her body perfectly, "What do you think?"

Kurt stared at her for a moment, "I think it's perfect."

"Me too," Rachel squealed, "I'll pay and then we can get a snack."

"Alright," Kurt stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

Rachel changed back into her own clothes and paid for the dress. They would have their snack and then look for shoes.

Kurt was pushing around some of his frozen yogurt when Rachel finally asked him, "So this whole thing with Blaine huh?"

Looking up at her, Kurt realized that Rachel was probably closest to Blaine after him, maybe even closer as of late. Rachel may be able to help some of the questions in his head.

"It's complicated," Kurt sighed.

"Trust me, I know," Rachel said sounding a bit grateful that Kurt didn't push her away, "You miss him?"

"Every day," Kurt ate a spoonful of the frozen yogurt.

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands, "I knew it. I think this break was perfect for you two."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked her confused.

"Because I think Blaine needed it to really focus and you needed it to focus too but other things," Rachel reached across the table, "All of his intentions where good I promise you. He cried in my arms a few times, just like you did."

Kurt gave her a look, "Are you going to keep mentioning that?"

"You owe me," Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"Fine then how can I owe you back?" Kurt asked her.

"Easy," Rachel said with a smile, "Win Blaine back."

Kurt just stared at the girl sitting across from him, "Blaine doesn't want me anymore, why should I try and win him back?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked him, "Blaine is crazy about you. He is waiting for you to make the first move."

"Not anymore," Kurt snorted a laugh.

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest, "Why are you so sure he moved on?"

"I saw the pictures of him and Warblers," Kurt admitted, "I'm not stupid, him and Sebastian looked awfully close."

"He visited them for a weekend because I told him to," Rachel sighed, "And Sebastian is an idiot. Blaine told me he was annoying him anyways. You should really learn to ask before you speculate."

"Says one of the biggest gossips in the New Directions," Kurt rolled his eyes, although inside he was getting excited. "But after everything, I just don't know how to win Blaine back. I mean what does that even mean?"

"It means that he wants you to show him that you love him," Rachel said, "Listen to me when I say this and it's going to sound mean. You got busy and Blaine knew he was going to get busy. He didn't want you feeling the same way he did so he decided a break would be best. And I helped him through it. I think you both need to give it up though because I don't think I can stand another day in the choir room with the stares you two give each other."

Kurt flicked a Fruit Loop at her that was in his yogurt, "Oh shush."

"I can't believe you did that," Rachel said with her mouth open, "I ought to—"

"I need your help," Kurt said in a small voice.

Rachel stopped and grinned, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Kurt groaned, "Do I have to say it again?"

"Yes please," Rachel smiled.

"I, Kurt Hummel, need your help Rachel Berry in winning back my man for his hand," he said exaggerating with his arm movements.

"I would so humbly love to help," Rachel smiled, "But first I think you need to lose the cheerleading outfit."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Well it is the end of the season and we won first. I guess I don't have to wear it anymore."

"Good," Rachel gave a nod, "Because we are going to be using your assets to make Blaine notice you."

"I think he already notices me," Kurt said looking at her.

"I know, but you need Blaine to see you," Rachel explained, "I think if you let Blaine see the you, the person you know you can be, it will make everything work out in the end."

Kurt stared at her with a blank look on his face, "Wait, what are you asking me to do?"

"To sing to him," Rachel leaned on her hand, "It's romantic and he will just love it."

"I am not singing to him," Kurt said shaking his head, "Especially out in public, where there are people."

"He did it to you," Rachel said picking her head, "It's an amazing feeling letting out all of your feelings, but I think you need to work up to it. How about first you work on the little things."

Kurt groaned, "I am so going to regret this."

The rest of the long weekend, was Kurt getting ready for Blaine. He wasn't sure if he would take all of Rachel's advice, but he would use some. Kurt liked some of her ideas, but he wasn't sure about the whole singing to him yet.

Bright on Wednesday morning when everyone was back in school, Kurt had snuck into Blaine's locker and placed a cup of coffee with a biscotti. He hid behind one of the doors and watched as Blaine opened his locker smiling. He took the post it note with the heart on it hanging it in his locker and taking his drink out walking to class.

Kurt jumped excitedly. His plan was only just beginning. Some of the girls in the Cheerios tried to talk to him at lunch, but Kurt ignored them. He was busy trying to plan his next surprise for Blaine.

Blaine opened his locker the next morning to find yet another coffee and biscotti, but this time the post it note said, 'I love your smile. –K'

Kurt watched as Blaine hung the sticky note up next to the other one and walked off to class. During Glee club that day, they were all extremely busy learning dance steps and notes.

Blaine had accidently bumped into Kurt, "Oh sorry." He blushed and looked down.

"It's alright," Kurt said in a soft voice and went back to what he was doing. He hadn't touched Blaine in weeks and that made his heart skip a beat. He needed to carry out phase two of his plan.

The next day was Friday which meant Kurt then had the weekend to really plan a good surprise for Blaine on Monday. He put the coffee in Blaine's locker and wrote on the note, 'I love when your eyes shine the brightest. –K'

Kurt didn't bump into Blaine again that day during Glee, since they were focusing on the vocal points. Rachel still bothered Kurt telling him he should sing to Blaine, but Kurt didn't feel ready for that yet.

Over the weekend, Kurt worked on more post it notes for Blaine. He decided he wanted to put more around Blaine. So he started to write down everything he could think of.

When Carole and Burt came back from their honeymoon, they saw Kurt locked in his room. They wondered what he was doing and asked Finn who just said he was acting weird all week.

Kurt came out of his room Sunday night and yawned as he collapsed on the couch.

"Nice to see you," Burt teased him.

Kurt looked over at his dad, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think this is the first time I saw you since we came for more than two minutes," Burt said to him.

"I'm just…I don't…I'm trying to get Blaine back," Kurt finally said with a sigh.

Burt let out a laugh, "I guess I can see why. What brought on all of this?"

"Some things happened," Kurt tried shrugging, but he was lying down.

"Is that what you want?" Burt asked him.

Kurt sat up and looked at his dad, "Dad, I think he's everything and more. I guess in the end he was right and we needed this time. I needed space with the schools I'm choosing and get all stupid thoughts I had in my head out. I just want him back."

Burt smiled at his son. He realized right then how much his son had grown over the past couple of years, mainly the past couple of weeks. When he looked at his son after the wedding he looked so sad and broken, but now he looked determined and in love. It was quite a sight to see.

"I'm proud of you kiddo," Burt patted Kurt's knee, "Make sure you invite him over for dinner one of these nights."

"I will," Kurt smiled, "But first I need to get him back. What was it that made you finally ask mom out?"

Burt smiled at the memory, "I first saw Lizzie while I was helping my dad rebuild a car. She wrinkled her nose when I reached out to shake her hand. I knew from the moment I met her I wanted to be with her. My first chance to ask her out ended in disaster."

"Then you asked her out again?" Kurt asked him.

"Well I had too," Burt laughed.

Kurt stared at him, "Weren't you afraid?"

"Like hell," Burt said, "But I got that second chance and I took it. And you know I think the same thing happened with Carole. I got a second chance at love."

Looking down, Kurt felt incredibly guilty about not supporting his dad and Carole for so long. In the end he was actually quite fond of Carole and Finn, and he was happy to see his own father happy.

"You are thinking loud," Burt said to him.

Kurt just flopped back on the couch, "I think my second chance is coming up and I need to take it."

"Well just don't go breaking any laws," Burt settled back down in his chair, "I mean I'm positive that party you threw last weekend was enough law breaking for years to come."

Kurt fell off the couch and looked up at his dad with a smile.

* * *

Bazinga! I love writing Kurt and Burt, especially in this universe I sort of created. Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed. I adore each and everyone of you! Goodbye darlings!

~ JonasGeek

P.S. When I substitute in a classroom, I sometimes call the students, 'guys and dolls' and some of the laugh. I also say, 'pop a squat' which surprisingly makes most of them sit down.


	15. Chapter 15

Ermahgerd! Hello all! Today was quite possibly the first day I actually had time to sit down and just do something I wanted to do, after I went to my placement that is. I honestly don't like how school just takes over and means I can't do the things I love. But I am going power through because I have less than a year left.

I am on this high from listening to the songs for the first two episodes, so it gave me the push to do this! I really love Got To Get You Into My Life because well Klaine and big bands are my favorite. I love all of the songs though, they should be some good season openers.

Back to the story, I will try to update more often, but I don't know. So I will just try my best, just be patient. I think we have about five chapters after this one, yay! Enjoy this chapter, by the way, the song is one I just happened upon and it was so perfect I pretty much melted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Kurt's song for Blaine is Find You There by We The Kings.

* * *

Blaine opened his locker to find yet another coffee and a post it note with Kurt's handwriting on it. This one said 'I love feeling your heartbeat. –K'

Putting the post it note next to the others, Blaine wondered where all of this had come from. Kurt hadn't really talked to him yet, but Blaine decided to just see what Kurt was planning.

Rachel appeared and smiled, "Hi, so I was thinking we should definitely go over those moves for Nationals again since I saw you struggling on Friday."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Rachel you were giving Finn heart eyes the entire time I doubt you saw my steps." He took a drink of his coffee and shut the locker door. He thought it was odd that she hasn't mentioned anything about Kurt.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "Would you happen to know anything about these post it notes and coffee?"

Rachel tried hard to pretend as if she had no clue, but Blaine could see it all over her face, "No. Why would I know anything about that?"

"Oh I don't know," Blaine said to her, "I know you talked to him."

Rachel then reached out and touched Blaine's arm, "Come on you need some happy talk. How was your vacation with your parents?"

"Amazing," Blaine said to her, "I have loads to tell you and then you get to spill on this party that apparently happened while I was gone."

"Oh there isn't much to tell about that," Rachel waved her hand, "I want to hear all about your trip."

Blaine glanced over at Rachel knowing there was more to the story, but he dropped it and told her all about his vacation. She listened intently as he talked which really meant she knew something.

Something that caught Blaine's interest was during the day there were post it notes finding there way everywhere around him. They were on his seat in class, where he sat at lunch, his chair in Glee, and he even found some in his books.

Blaine wanted to talk Kurt. He thought maybe it was time, but he wondered what Kurt was doing with all of these post it notes. After his vacation with his parents, he kept thinking about the future. This was his time to think though, that's what he told Kurt. He hoped Kurt was thinking too.

Rachel walked up to Kurt on Tuesday. He was hiding behind the wall and watching as Blaine took out the coffee from his locker. "This is your brilliant plan?"

Kurt jumped and turned around to see her, "What are you talking about?"

"Look the post it notes are cute, but when you are going to do your grand gesture?" Rachel said to him. "I mean he really needs to know that you love him."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt just looked at her, "I don't know what you mean."

"He wrote you that later before and you drove all the way to New York," Rachel nodded her head, "I'm not sure how you can top that."

"Are you trying to get guilt me to sing to him again?" Kurt asked her as they started walking down the hall.

Rachel pulled on his arm, "But it would be amazing and romantic. You will spend hours thinking of the perfect song and then choosing where you sing to him, it is just the thing to do."

"I think I'll stick to my plan," Kurt said.

"No," Rachel stopped them, "By the time you actually talk to him, it will be the end of your senior year of college. You need to do something soon."

"Why soon?" Kurt asked her, "Do you know something that I don't?"

Rachel shook her head, "I just meant with everything coming up in the end of the year. Just think about what I said some more."

"Fine, will you just leave me," Kurt said pushing her away slightly.

"Alright," Rachel smiled, "I have to say you are all cute being flustered about this though."

Santana walked up to them at that moment, "Berry," she nodded in her direction and then turned to Kurt, "You are wanted by Coach Sylvester."

"Why?" Kurt asked her, "We're done."

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "She needed you and Quinn."

"Fine," Kurt groaned and turned to Rachel, "And you just leave it. It will happen." He walked off and went to Coach Sylvester's office. When he walked in, he saw Quinn sitting in one of the chairs.

"Porcelain have a seat next to Q," Sue said to him as she was polishing off the trophy they had won recently. She turned to them, "So you are both seniors now. I wanted you to have these."

Quinn and Kurt looked at one another as they took the boxes that Coach Sylvester held out to them. They both opened them at the same time. "These are our uniforms," Quinn said.

"I know," Sue said to them.

Kurt pulled out his uniform and he saw something sitting on the left side of the shirt near the sleeve was his name, well Porcelain as the Coach has always called him, and in smaller letters the word Captain. Quinn must have finally spotted it as well.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, "Thanks s—"

"You're welcome, now never tell anyone I didn't do anything for you," Coach Sylvester said interrupting him, "Now out of my office I need to work on the roster for next year."

Quinn and Kurt both stood and walked out of the office holding their boxes. "She really knew what she was doing all these years," Quinn said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Kurt smiled.

Quinn bumped their shoulders together, "What is that you want Kurt? I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt sighed, "I think there is only one person who can help me with this one."

"Well just holler," Quinn said to him, "And just to let you know I was proud to be a co-captain with you."

"Sure Q," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "You just keep telling yourself that."

Quinn laughed and kissed him on the cheek before she walked off.

Kurt knew what was next, he didn't want to do it, but he had to. He walked right up to Rachel Berry and she just looked at him knowing what he was going to ask. She gave him a hug and then they both began to hatch their plan.

The plan took four days, mostly because Kurt couldn't do anything after school because he was grounded from the party he threw. He should have known his dad would find out, but he accepted the punishment. They had to work during school hours and sometimes it was tricky to make sure Blaine didn't find out anything.

When it was finally Friday, Kurt was nervous. He was dressed in his favorite outfit that Blaine loved him in. It was just his simple long sleeved grey shirt, with his black vest on top and a brooch Blaine had given him resting over his heart. He added his skinny blue jeans and his black boots that went up his calf resting below his knees.

Kurt shook his hands out and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh honey you need to calm down."

"I am about to do the dumbest things I have ever done," Kurt said to her.

Santana patted his shoulder, "No, the dumbest thing you have ever done is something you haven't done yet."

Kurt growled at her, "Thanks Satan."

Brittany took his hand, "Don't worry Kurt, you will be with your unicorn again."

"Thank you Brit," Kurt smiled at her. "How do you do this?" he said turning to Rachel as he jumped up and down trying to calm his nerves.

Finn smiled at Kurt, "You know you don't have to do this." He knew exactly what Kurt was going to say, but he just wanted to let his brother know he was there.

"Yes I do," Kurt said with determination. "I have to do something or else neither one of us will do anything. I can't lose him. Never again."

"Awesome dude," Finn said slapping him on the back.

"Then go get him," Mercedes said giving Kurt a push.

Kurt peeked out the door and Blaine was now walking out into the outdoor patio where they usually ate lunch at. Blaine walked over to the table and saw the rose sitting there with another post it note telling him to sit down and wait for a surprise.

"Ready?" Rachel asked him.

"Not quite," Kurt said with a smile. Suddenly turning the corner, the Warblers were walking down the hall.

Wes walked up to the front and smiled at Kurt, "So you rang?" The rest of the Warblers were smiling happily as they have been since Kurt called asking for their help.

Kurt gave a nod, "Thank you for coming."

"You called the boys in blue?" Quinn said, "He is serious about this."

Kurt could see Sebastian mumbling in the back, he couldn't deal with him now. He would have a talk with him later, mostly about keeping his meerkat hands off his boyfriend. For now though, he would ignore him.

"Everyone know their cues?" Kurt asked the group. They all gave a nod. He breathed in and out. "Now or never Hummel," he said to himself. He opened the doors and walked out to the top of the stairs. Everyone stopped and looked up at him. Blaine looked up and gave him a puzzling look.

Kurt tried to remember what he wanted to say, he had planned an entire speech, but it left his mind. Now was the time for him to say another because everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and began, "My dad told me once that he was afraid as hell at taking a second chance and well I agree it's probably the most frightening thing I have ever thought of doing. This is my second chance and I probably don't deserve it or even know if it's the dumbest mistake, but I need it." He turned and stared straight into Blaine's eyes, "I need you. I'm not the same without you. You ground me and make me feel things I've never felt before."

Blaine sat there staring up at Kurt and listened to the words he had to say.

"These past few weeks were some of the hardest times I've faced. I think at first I didn't want to agree with you, but you were right. Like most of the time, but I'm stubborn to admit it," Kurt smiled and gave a shrug.

Giving his signature laugh, Blaine reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek.

Kurt just smiled, "Now I had to ask for some help on this, and trust me when I say I never thought I would ask a certain person for help ever." He took a step down, "This is for you Blaine, because I love you and I will always know where to find you."

Music had begun to play and Blaine wondered how long Kurt had been planning all of this. He didn't have to wait long for, because Kurt started to sing.

_I'm all alone_  
_Holding on to memories while you're moving on_  
_Let me take you back to when we first said goodbye_  
_'Cause I need you_

Blaine watched as the Kurt walked to the middle of the steps and stood there singing to him. He couldn't believe Kurt was even doing this.

_I try because all that I can do is hope that loves enough_  
_To pull you close enough to hold you_  
_I'll close my eyes_  
_And I see you_

The New Directions appeared and then the Warblers came out. They started singing along with Kurt and clapping along. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.

_Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all_  
_I know I will find you there_  
_Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking_  
_'Cause I know I will find you there_

_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_  
_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_

Kurt ran down the rest of the stairs and walked up to Blaine. He sat down on the table in front of him. He sang right to him.

_So tell me why_  
_Why you want a world between us_  
_Let me try I know you know this time I mean it_  
_Say you still care and you need me_

_So where'd you go_  
_Something in your voice that says you're not alone_  
_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there_  
_Believe me_

Kurt held his hand out and Blaine took it, only to be pulled back towards the group that was gathered on the steps.

_Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all_  
_I know I will find you there_  
_Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking_  
_'Cause I know I will find you there_

_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_  
_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_

Wrapping his arms around him, Kurt started to dance with Blaine. He dipped Blaine and twirled him as they danced. Blaine just laughed as they danced.

_We're timeless_  
_We're fearless_  
_We're always gone_  
_We're brilliant_  
_We're broken_  
_We're burned and on_

Kurt pulled Blaine close and sung right to him letting him know what he was feeling in this moment.

_Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all_  
_I know I will find you there_  
_Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking_  
_'Cause I know I will find you there_

As Kurt sang to Blaine, each one of the members of the New Directions and Warblers gave Blaine a flower. Even Sebastian smugly handed Blaine a flower, Kurt wasn't even paying attention though he was just looking at Blaine.

_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_  
_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_

_Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all_  
_I know I will find you there_  
_Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking_  
_'Cause I know I will find you there_

The New Directions and Warblers started to take a step back giving the two their space. Kurt reached down and took Blaine's hand in his. He brought it up between and kissed his knuckles.

_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_  
_You know I will find you_  
_I'll find you_  
_I will find you there_

The band faded the music out and Kurt was now breathing heavy waiting for Blaine's reaction. He didn't know what to expect, but hoped it was positive.

Blaine blushed and looked down, "You're a dork."

Kurt let out a laugh, and realized he was crying himself, "I know."

"Rachel?" Blaine asked him.

"How'd you guess?" Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine pulled out a stack of post it notes, "I suppose these should have been a clue as to what you were doing."

Kurt gave a shrug, "I think it's time for that talk."

"Me too," Blaine gave a nod.

"Oh my god," Santana said, "Just kiss you dumbasses."

Blaine just laughed and looked down.

Kurt put his finger under Blaine's chin to lift his head. He pressed their lips together and nothing had ever felt so amazing in that moment.

* * *

And that was chapter fifteen! Whoopee! I hope it was worth the wait, let me know what you thought!

Two days ago I was going to post this, but honestly I was so tired and couldn't see straight and none of the words were making sense so I just closed out of the word program. I didn't want to give you all something that I couldn't understand myself, so that was my Monday night. Monday is also the day of my night class, I hate night classes.

TTFN, ta ta for now!

~ JonasGeek

P.S. The Tigers are winning tonight! Roar!


	16. Chapter 16

Va-va-va-voom! I'm on time this time. My homework days are Saturday and Sunday, and then I have school on Monday until 9 at night, so I think the next time for a possible update will probably be Tuesday or next Friday. It depends how tired I am. I hate having you all wait that long, but when I'm exhausted I can't comprehend a thing. I just wanted to let you all know that. Thanks.

This is the chapter I have been sort of excited about, but slightly afraid to post. It's smut and I haven't really posted that in it's full context before, so I hope it all goes according to plan. How about I let you read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Blaine held tight to Kurt's hand as they walked into Kurt's house. Burt was sitting in the living room and lifted an eyebrow, "You're grounded Kurt."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "But can we please just talk. I promise just for an hour or two. And Blaine said his parents won't be home until later so we can have some peace and quiet there."

Burt looked over at Blaine who was staring at him with those eyes that Kurt had told him about. He understood how his son could never say no to that face, because he found himself not being able to say no either, "Fine, but no funny business. And I expect you to call."

"Dad," Kurt whined and he turned pulling Blaine with him, "Come on Blaine."

"I just want to make sure you know I won't stand for it," Burt said getting comfortable, "And Blaine it's nice to see you again."

"You too Mr. Hummel," Blaine smiled and then Burt gave him a look, "Sorry Burt."

Kurt just pulled on Blaine's hand and they walked back out to Blaine's car. Blaine drove them to his house and they sat in silence while listening to the radio on a low volume.

They walked in to Blaine's house and kicked off their shoes. Slowly they made their way up the stairs to Blaine's room.

Walking inside the room, Kurt shut the door. Suddenly he realized that he and Blaine were alone for the first time in weeks. He turned around and looked at the room. It seemed so different now. "Um, sit on the bed?"

"Sure," Blaine gave a nod, he was just as nervous as Kurt was.

They both sat down, with Kurt sitting at the head of the bed and Blaine sat at the end, crossing his legs under himself and pulling a pillow into his lap.

"I guess I didn't think this far ahead," Kurt said trying to break the silence.

Blaine looked up and him smiling, "So apparently your dad found out about the party?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a nod, "I'm grounded for two weeks. Week one went by quite quickly because I was hiding in my room making all of those post it notes for you."

"I kept all of them," Blaine blushed and looked down, "I started putting them in a book to keep them."

Kurt scooted closer to him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Blaine gave a nod, "Why that song?" He wanted to know, he heard the lyrics, and he just wanted to know.

Kurt sighed, "I felt you pulling away, but I always knew you were there. I saw that picture Sebastian posted and I sort of flipped out. Hence the party and me realizing I was an idiot."

"Hey," Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's hand, "Don't say that."

"I was though," Kurt sighed again, "I mean I threw the party trying to forget you and got incredibly drunk. And then that guy wouldn't leave me alone, oh Rachel saved me so don't worry about that."

Blaine's eyes widened, "What do you mean wouldn't leave you alone?"

"I was drunk and he wanted sex," Kurt waved his hand, "Like I said, Rachel came and rescued me."

"Well I'm glad she was there," Blaine said now wanting to beat up the guy who tried to force himself on Kurt.

"Right, well as I was saying before I just couldn't think of anyone else I wanted there with me except you," Kurt said pulling his knees to his chest, "Rachel was there and you're right about her, I don't want to admit it to her, but she is a great friend."

Blaine smiled, "I'm glad you two became so close."

Kurt gave him a look, "I know."

They both went quiet and soon neither of them knew exactly what to say. Blaine then moved to sit beside Kurt. He took his hand and placed their joined hands in his lap. "I don't regret what I did. And I hope you don't either."

"No," Kurt shook his head.

"I missed you," Blaine said snuggling into Kurt's side.

Kurt smiled and leaned his head on Blaine's. "I missed you too." Kurt's phone started to buzz in his pocket, "Of all the times I actually remember the damn thing."

"Who is it?" Blaine asked him.

"Blaine," Kurt whined as he snuggled closer to Blaine.

"It could be important," Blaine said poking his side.

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He saw it was his dad, he hit the accept button and brought it to his ear, "Hi Dad, is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to spend the night with Blaine that would be fine," Burt said.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who had a confused face, and then smiled, "Say thank you to Carole for me."

"Sure sure, I just hope you know who is going to help organize the basement next weekend," Burt said with a smile.

"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled, "So I suppose you won't be calling to check up on me then?"

"Have a good night Kurt," Burt said trying to forget the fact that he just agreed to have his son spend the night over at his boyfriend's house.

"You too, and dad, I love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too kiddo," Burt said and then hung up.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine, "Guess I got permission to spend the entire night here. Not that we have to do anything," he said quickly, "I mean we can do something if you want too, but I don't want to be the rule maker in our sex lives. I can't believe I just said that, now you talk."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle pillowing his head on Kurt's chest, "I love you."

Kurt couldn't help it, the tears falling down his face. He didn't want Blaine to see him crying like an idiot.

"Hey," Blaine lifted his head, "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I wouldn't ever hear that again," Kurt said, "I mean I really spazzed and went from thinking you had already moved on to some guy who was more handsome and unbelievable sexier."

Blaine stared at Kurt, "First of all, Sebastian is an ass. I would never date him again and we both know this. Secondly, I had the same thoughts."

"What?" Kurt asked him.

"I told you to go out there Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I really thought you were going to find some other guy you liked better. I guess in the back of my mind I was always afraid you would find someone better."

Kurt could not believe the words Blaine was saying to him, "Someone better than you?"

Blaine gave a small shrug and nuzzled Kurt's chest, "I know you are going to call me an idiot or something, but it's a fear. You are a Cheerio and personable guy. Plus amazingly beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Kurt just started laughing, "We are both idiots I think."

"We can agree on that," Blaine said to him. "I think most of all, I missed talking with you too."

"I do too," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Thank you for coming to my competition, I think it helped me focus."

"I figured you would need some support with your dad and Carole on their honeymoon," Blaine let out a comfortable sigh, "Plus it was fun to watch you shake your thang when I'm not freezing my ass off."

Kurt playfully hit his side and Blaine giggled pressing his face in to Kurt's shirt. "I hope you know that I appreciated that, getting to tell people that's my boyfriend in the stands cheering me on is quite incredible. It meant a lot to me."

"You told people that?" Blaine asked him.

"Of course I did," Kurt smiled, "All of the girls on the Cheerios were jealous of my marvelous boyfriend coming to all our home games and some of the away games to cheer me on."

Blaine smiled, "I think I just fell more in love with you."

"I'm always falling more in love with you," Kurt said to him.

Blaine lifted his head and then crawled up Kurt's body. He closed the small space between them, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Blaine gently nipped at Kurt's bottom lip and started to kiss down his jaw and finding his favorite spot on Kurt's neck.

"Shit," Kurt groaned out, "Blaine."

Blaine kept on sucking and biting at Kurt's neck leaving his mark. He licked it and pulled away to admire his work. "I'm ready."

Kurt looked into his eyes, "What?"

"I just…" Blaine said with his pupils wide, "I'm ready for everything with you, if you're ready too that is."

Reaching up to cup Blaine's face, Kurt pulled him close, "I'm ready." He closed the distance to kiss Blaine, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Blaine sucked on Kurt's tongue as he brought his hands up to start unbutton Kurt's shirt.

Blaine realized he had to stop kissing Kurt if he was going to take off his own shirt. So he reluctantly let go, pressing a kiss to his mouth, before sitting up and straddling Kurt's waist.

Unbuttoning his own shirt, Blaine tossed it on the floor. Kurt quickly took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor. Both of them took off their own pants and socks letting them fall to the floor as well.

Blaine took his spot back, hovering over Kurt's body now that they only had their underwear everything felt like more. Blaine leaned down to press their lips together giving Kurt a kiss he only dreamed about doing for weeks.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and then his legs around Blaine's middle. "I missed you," he said kissing his way down Blaine's jaw. "Wait, Blaine we need to talk about this first."

Blaine pulled away slightly, "What's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled and then bit his lower lip, "I just, well, do you think I could bottom this time? I mean not that our first time wasn't all that memorable, I just want too."

"Yeah," Blaine gave a nod, "That sounds good." Then Blaine's mind started to turn as what they were about to do. He was going to have sex with Kurt and they were both sober and in love.

"Blaine what are you staring at?" Kurt asked him.

"Just you," Blaine smiled, "Always you." He pressed his body on top of Kurt's and they started to kiss again. Pushing his hips down, Blaine felt Kurt's cock sliding against his own through the fabric of their underwear.

Kurt pulled away and reached down, "Off now."

"Good idea," Blaine said twisting to take off his underwear. He helped Kurt, until he kicked them off landing somewhere on the floor. "Oh," he reached over and dug around in his drawer pulling out the small bottle of lube and a condom.

Kurt was breathing heavily with need. He told Blaine the truth. He wanted to feel Blaine's cock inside of him. They would switch later, but for right now this is what he wanted.

Blaine once again lay out on Kurt and smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt smiled back and he then felt Blaine's cock slide against his own. He moaned and tossed his head up, "Blainnne, do something."

"Right," Blaine grinned and then pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's mouth before making his decent down. He let his tongue run down Kurt's chest and then dip into his bellybutton, making Kurt's hip buck up.

Kurt felt Blaine nuzzle the small patch of hair he had down there and then his tongue lick at his tip, "Oh fuck!"

Blaine smiled as he licked the head of Kurt's cock again. Kurt threw an arm over his eyes and let out a long moan, as Blaine took Kurt inside his mouth. Gliding up and down his shaft, Blaine ran his tongue along the side knowing how much Kurt loved that.

"Stop, Blaine, please," Kurt whined.

Letting go with a pop, Blaine looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to come if you keep doing that, it's been to long," Kurt pleaded, "Now put your fingers in me or something."

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, fingers. Good idea." He reached over and poured some lube on his fingers, this wasn't his first time fingering Kurt, but he hadn't done it in over a month so he knew he was probably going to be tight.

Kurt felt Blaine's finger start to slowly stroke his hole, "Please, just…holy shit!"

Blaine pressed his finger inside to the first knuckle and listened to Kurt's moans as he slowly pulled out to push back in pressing his finger inside more. Once his finger was moving in and out with ease, he looked up at Kurt, "Another?"

Giving a nod, Kurt closed his eyes tight as he felt Blaine press another finger in. The stretch was burning, but it felt so good. He actually hadn't fingered himself lately, and since they were Blaine's fingers it all felt amazing.

"More," Kurt begged, "Please more."

"Okay," Blaine gave a nod. He reached over and poured more lube on his fingers and then pressed three fingers inside of Kurt.

"Shit," Kurt groaned, "Fuck!"

Blaine pressed kisses along the inside of his thighs, "There we go." His three fingers were pressing in and Kurt would bear down on them to pull them out slowly.

"You," Kurt said reaching out, "I want you."

"Not just yet," Blaine said spreading his fingers slightly. He knew the night after they had sex his ass was sore for days. He wanted to make sure even though he knew Kurt was going to be sore, he didn't want to hurt him. "Okay, now just let me get this on." He picked up the condom, but his fingers were messy with lube.

"Let me," Kurt said sitting up as he took the small package and opened it. He took out the condom and took Blaine's cock in his hand. Pumping his hand slowly, Blaine let out a groan and pressed his head to Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt gently slipped the condom on Blaine's cock and laid back down pulling Blaine with him.

"Are you sure you want it like this?" Blaine asked him, "I know they say it's easier if you lay on your stomach."

Kurt brought his hand up to touch Blaine's face, "No, I want to be just like this."

"Okay," Blaine said smiling. He leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Reaching his hand down, Blaine took himself in his hands and pressed into Kurt's hole. As Blaine started to press inside, Kurt pulled back and curled his body into Blaine's, his arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist.

Blaine slowly pushed inside, until he felt his entire length was surrounded by Kurt. "I love you," he said kissing Kurt's temple.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight into Blaine's, "I love you." They waited a few moments, until Kurt said, "Go ahead."

Blaine pulled his cock out when the head was the only part left inside, before he gently pressed back in. Kurt's face was a mix of emotions, but Blaine trusted him to tell him if anything was wrong.

Kurt knew the pain was going to happen, but the feeling he had knowing that Blaine was inside him was elevating. "So good Blaine, it feels so full."

Pressing their lips together, Blaine used his tongue to lick inside of Kurt's mouth. He knew Kurt loved it when he got a bit dominate, so he kept on thrusting his hips in and out as they kissed.

Kurt could feel he was close and he hadn't touched his own cock yet. His hands were currently tangled in Blaine's hair and that's where he liked them.

Blaine must have heard his thoughts, because he lowered his own hand and started to pump Kurt's cock. Pulling away from the kiss, "Oh fuck, Kurt I'm close," Blaine groaned out as he kept pushing his hips.

"Me too," Kurt said as he pulled on Blaine's hair when the tightening in his belly increased, "Oh fuck!"

Blaine felt Kurt finally let go and he started to move his hips faster. He felt his own orgasm take over moments later. He fell on top of Kurt breathing heavily.

"Well I have to say, I think I enjoyed that," Blaine said with a grin on his face.

Kurt smacked his arm, "Get off you ass." And then he giggled, but stopped as he felt Blaine pull out leaving him empty.

"I know," Blaine said as he took off the condom and tossed it in the trash can next to his bed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close. "That was amazing."

"Yes my little koala it was," Kurt smiled and turned to lie on his side because right now lying on his ass hurt too much.

Reaching up and touching his face, Blaine smiled, "I don't think I said this to you earlier, but I love you."

Kurt giggled and took Blaine's hand in his, "I love you too. You dork."

"Yes, but see I am your dork," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, all mine," Kurt snuggled into Blaine's embrace, "And I'm yours."

"Always," Blaine whispered as he closed his eyes.

Kurt closed his own eyes and sighed sleepily, "Forever."

* * *

I had originally started writing this with a whole other idea in mind, but I scrapped it and here we are. I hope you enjoyed and tell me if you did, or if you didn't. I don't care.

There are four, yes four, more chapters. I have yet to decide if I want to write an epilogue of some sort or not. I am still deciding.

I actually had some time to write today, it's an original story idea which is something I haven't done in awhile and it was fun. I suppose I shall leave you all know, I hope you have a great weekend and next week if I don't see you before then!

~ JonasGeek

P.S. GLEE COMES BACK NEXT THURSDAY! I am excited! If you couldn't tell.


	17. Chapter 17

Yipp-ie! This is just going to be short and sweet, because I am tired and I have my placement tomorrow morning. This chapter is sweet and adorable with a bit of bow-chicka-bow-wow. So here you all are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

The New Directions were all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to come in. Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap with his feet up on the chair beside them. Over the past few days, they didn't really seem to be less than a foot away from one another unless they had to be in separate classes.

Kurt had his head leaning on Blaine's shoulder as they talked to Tina and Mike about one of the songs.

"Alright everyone we need to get started," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands.

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek as he slid over to the empty seat his feet were just on. They joined their hands together and Kurt pulled them into his lap.

"As you know we are extremely busy with Nationals coming up," Mr. Schuester said, "And some thing has come to my attention, we have two group numbers, but we need a ballad. Remember our theme is New Beginnings."

All of the members started thinking. Rachel instantly put her hand up, "You remember I sang an amazing rendition of the song Taking Chances at my audition."

Everyone groaned. "How about we think a bit harder," Mr. Schuester said to her, "I doubt you aren't the only one who thought of that song."

Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled something only Blaine could hear. Blaine snorted a laugh and everyone looked at him. "Sorry," he ducked his head and looked over Kurt who gave him a wink.

"How about we work on one of our other group numbers while we work on thinking of another song," Mr. Schuester suggested to them.

They group worked on one of there other songs while still trying to come up with a ballad to sing. When the class was dismissed, Mr. Schuester walked over to Blaine, "Did those letters of recommendation work?"

"They were great," Blaine smiled at him, "Thank you so much for your help."

"Any time," Mr. Schuester smiled back and walked away.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "What letters of recommendation?"  
"I just needed a few for the schools I was applying too," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you two just been having sex since you get back together?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

Blaine blushed and looked down, because truthfully they did talk about some things but then it usually ended in sex. Not that it was a bad thing, they tried to talk about how they didn't want to solve there problems with it.

Kurt just laughed, "How funny are you Satan. Have you heard back from any of your college applications, because I have."

"You have?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt froze, "Yeah, but remember earlier we agreed we wanted to do this on this own. I mean college is such a huge decision. I just—"

"Kurt calm down," Blaine chuckled, "I know what we said and I still stand by it. I was just surprised you got your letters, I'm still waiting for mine."

"Don't worry," Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine, "I have no doubt they are on there way."

Rachel nodded her head, "They have to be. I mean I got mine yesterday and it was way to exciting, even if I didn't get in."

"I think the London art schools just aren't quite ready for you yet," Blaine said to his friend.

"I did get an email from another school though," Rachel said.

They talked while Kurt just held Blaine in his arms. No one commented on it, and for some reason it just felt right.

"Chicago is going to be fun huh?" Blaine asked making Kurt blink out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah," Kurt grinned, "You know, I should really thank you for getting me involved in this. When we weren't, you know from a couple weeks ago, but yeah. I never really realized how much of a family everyone was. I sort of regret not joining with the girls all those years ago, but I am so happy I did now."

Blaine smiled and leaned over pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips, "Anytime." They both then looked around realizing they were the only two left in the room. "Mr. Schuester must trust us to close up shop."

Kurt gave Blaine a look, "You totally want me to jump your bones right now."

"I've dreamt about it Kurt," Blaine teased him.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kurt turned and pushed Blaine towards one of the chairs making him sit down. He sat down in Blaine's lap wrapping his legs around, "Really now," he leaned down and whispered in Blaine's ear, "Want to tell me more about this dream?"

Blaine shivered, "God Kurt, we can't do this here. I was just teasing."

"You shouldn't tease and why not?" Kurt pouted, "I mean don't you have dreams of you being my teacher and I'm your amazing student you have a total crush on, while I have fallen completely in love with you." He rocked his hips down on Blaine's and leaned there foreheads together.

Blaine brought his hands up and put them Kurt's hips, "Does that mean I can't grade you on all of your actions, mostly the sexual ones?"

Kurt let out a moan and started to kiss Blaine's neck. He moved his hips again and Blaine started to help him.

The door opened and Puck walked in with a smile, "Don't mind me. Continue please."

Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, "Bugger off Noah."

Blaine blushed and shoved his face into Kurt's shoulder to hide.

"Well you know me," Puck shrugged, "I love to watch it all."

Shifting in Blaine's lap, Kurt looked over at Puck giving him a look, "I think it's time to go Blaine."

"No, don't let me stop you," Puck grinned, "I just needed to grab my phone I left in here." He left the room shutting it behind him, "Wear protection boys, unless you know you like it messy."

Blaine pressed his face in Kurt's neck, "I can't believe he just saw that."

"Well Mr. Anderson I guess we can either finish this here or at my house where I no one is home," Kurt asked him.

"Kurrrt," Blaine groaned out, "How can you still wannnnt, holy shit Kurt."

Kurt ground his hips down again making Blaine press his face into Kurt's neck further. "What do you say Mr. Anderson?"

"Your house," Blaine said to him.

"I was hoping you would say that," Kurt smiled. He slipped off of Blaine's lap and kneeled down in front of him. He nuzzled into Blaine's pants, "Mr. Anderson please."

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine said to him, "Come on, I think it's time I teach you a thing or two."

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes, "Teach me everything you know."

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand pulling him to follow him to his car outside. They went back to Kurt's house for the night until Blaine had to leave after dinner.

For the next few days Puck would just look at them and smile, making both Kurt and Blaine feel uncomfortable. Their friends asked them about it, but they both stayed quiet and told Puck to knock it off when he started laughing.

Mr. Schuester kept asking the group if they had a ballad in mind yet. Most of them sure weren't sure, other than Rachel wanting to show off her own talents.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's floor looking through some old Vogue magazines, while Kurt was going through his closet taking out the warmer clothes to make room for his summer collection.

Blaine flipped the page and looked up, "So how is the college search going on?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder, "Isn't that against our rules?"

"Probably," Blaine shrugged, "But I have my search narrowed down to my top two I think."

"That's good," Kurt took out a shirt, "To tell you the truth I already picked."

Blaine peeked out over the magazine, "I have too."

Kurt fell down to sit beside Blaine, "You have?"

"I lied because I didn't want you to feel any pressure," Blaine shrugged, "I have the letter in my backpack."

"Come on," Kurt said standing up and reaching into his bedside table to take out an envelope. Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out his own envelope. "We switch then," he asked him.

Blaine gave a nod, "Yeah that sounds fair."

Kurt held his envelope to his chest as he scooted to sit in front of Blaine with their knees touching. "Ready?" Blaine just nodded his head. "Alright, three, two, one."

They each passed their envelopes to one another and read the schools listed. "You…you picked Parsons?"

Kurt blushed and shrugged, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have submitted my designs. And you NYU?"

"I had my audition during that long weekend," Blaine said to him, "My parents went with me."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, "I am so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too," Blaine said hugging him back. "We are both going to be in New York next year."

"Of course," Kurt smiled as he pulled away, "I mean it's where we got together and I honestly fell in love with it, other than the parking."

Blaine gave a laugh as he realized he was crying a little, "I want to spend my life with you Kurt and I really was scared we were going to be miles apart. I guess it wouldn't have been the end of the world, but you know."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's neck and pulled him close, kissing him with all his emotions. He pushed him down to the floor and smiled into the kiss, pulling away he laughed, "You are too much Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled, "I think we are one in the same Kurt Hummel."

The door suddenly burst open and Finn was panting, "Hey guys…oh sorry, were you busy?"

Kurt lifted his head and stared at Finn, "No Finn, what is that you need?"

Finn then looked at them and his eyes widened, "Woah sorry dudes," he quickly used his hand to cover his eyes, "I was just going to ask if you were hungry."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle as Kurt looked down at him and glared. "Yeah, I'm hungry," Blaine said looking up at Finn who still had his hand covering his eyes.

"Cool, I'll just go let Mom know," Finn said back up and hitting the wall. "Oops," he walked out of the room and didn't bother shutting the door.

"I suppose our celebratory sex will have to wait," Kurt sighed.

Blaine stared up at him, "Who said you were getting sex tonight? I think I was just going to tease you to the point of no end, but then realize I had a test to study for. I mean who knows the possibilities."

"I think you are forgetting something," Kurt told Blaine still laying on top of him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt brought his hands up to start tickling Blaine's sides. "I'm the one in control right now."

Blaine was laughing as Kurt dug his hands into his sides. "Stttop Kurrt. Please, I surrender."

"Never," Kurt said as he tickled Blaine's sides more.

"What are you two doing?"

Kurt stopped and they both looked up to see Burt, Carole and Finn in the door way. "Um, Blaine got accepted into the music program at NYU," Kurt told them, "And I told him how I got into Parsons."

"Well congratulations," Carole smiled at Blaine.

Blaine realized that his boyfriend was still laying on top of him, "Kurt, you are kind of still laying on me."

"Right," Kurt said rolling off and standing up. He held out his hand to help Blaine stand up.

Carole then walked over and gave him a hug, "At least we know Kurt won't be alone out there."

Burt patted him on the back, "That's quite the achievement. Maybe we should celebrate."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We already did Dad."

"Nah, we need to celebrate all of my boys making it," Burt said, "Hey Finn is even going to Ohio State next year to work on something."

"That's awesome Finn," Blaine said, "You never said that."

Finn shrugged and smiled, "Thanks man. Congrats to you too."

Blaine noticed Finn smile fade though, that's when he realized Rachel was going to New York. All of her dreams schools are in New York, but Finn is staying here.

"So I think we should have pizza with whatever we want on it," Burt said clapping his hands.

Kurt and Carole both exchanged a look. "I think that would be fine as long as you don't eat too much," Carole patted Burt on the shoulder.

"See what I put up with," Burt said to Blaine.

Blaine laughed as Burt and Carole walked out of the room. He then looked at Finn again, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah fine," Finn smiled, "I should go tell Burt what I want." And he ran off.

Kurt could see Blaine's mind thinking. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that Rachel is moving to New York and Finn is staying here," Blaine said to him, "I just…what's going to happen to them?"

"I have heard them talking," Kurt said hooking his chin on Blaine's shoulder, "I'm not sure what they are going to do, but I suppose we can supply the ice cream and a shoulder to lean on if we have too."

"You and her became close didn't you?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt gave a shrug, "I suppose she isn't all that bad when I realized she wasn't all that horrible to be around. Besides she helped me get you back." He pressed a kiss to the Blaine's temple, "I would say we are stuck together now."

"Well just remember what you said because I am going to hold you to it," Blaine laughed, "She is talking about the three of us moving out there and living together."

"What?" Kurt asked him, "You mean in an apartment? The three of us?"

Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms, "Well that's what her binder says, but I mean if you don't want to, you don't have too."

"No, I mean, I just…I guess I haven't thought about it," Kurt said moving to sit on the bed.

"Thought about what?" Blaine asked moving to sit down next to him.

Kurt sighed, "Living in New York, it's all new to me. I guess I just haven't thought about that aspect yet."

"So you would move in with us?" Blaine nudged his shoulder.

"I guess I wouldn't say no," Kurt smiled, "I mean waking up next to you every morning sounds like a dream."

Blaine slid his hand and intertwined their fingers together, "You've dreamed about our future?"

"I've had a lot to think about over the past few months," Kurt said to him, "Before I guess I just didn't see it. I was stuck in high school and still acting like a brat at my father's wedding which I think deep down I was still feeling guilty about. And now I want to see you every day. I want to get mad at you if you forget to buy more coffee or forget to do the laundry. Or do it wrong."

Blaine chuckled, "I guess that would be a good time."

"Or when you and Rachel are driving me up the wall and I can't stand it anymore I want to break a plate," Kurt said.

"Okay, I get it Kurt," Blaine said to him.

Kurt laughed, "Or even when I think about you leaving the bathroom a mess when I told you specifically to pick up your towel when you are done. Or when—"

Blaine tackled him on the bed, "Payback Hummel," he started to tickle his sides causing Kurt to laugh out loud.

* * *

Watching the indescribable Tigers take over right now! And trying not to fall asleep. Being busy is nice, but it's exhausting. I wish I had more time to write. I need to start working on something and I just don't have the time.

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It does mean a lot to me.

And in closing, Glee comes back TOMORROW! In less than 24 hours! Party man! It's gonna be a par-tah!

~ JonasGeek


	18. Chapter 18

Hello lovelies! I know I know, I was suppose to have this posted last weekend, but life just happens. My family and I are going through some stuff right now, so thank you for being patient. So without further ado, here is chapter eighteen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Songs "borrowed" are Something New by Jason Castro, The World Is In My Hands by Cascada, and Maybe Tonight by The Summer Set. (I highly recommend listening to them, they are awesome! I don't just put any songs in my fics.)

* * *

Kurt groaned as he heard Rachel once again walk up and down the bus claiming they had to practice. "I can't believe we are looking into moving in to an apartment with her."

Blaine looked up from his book and laughed, "You do realize that the two of you are the ones being picky about it all."

"I agreed to the single living space as long as she gets soundproof walls," Kurt shrugged.

Patting Kurt's knee, Blaine smiled at him, "Oh honey, I am sure we will figure it out."

"Sure," Kurt sighed sinking lower into the seat.

Santana appeared leaning over one of the chairs in front of them, "So Kurt, what were you doing for prom this year?"

"Not going," Kurt waved his hand.

Everyone on the bus stopped and stared at him. "What you have got to be kidding me," Santana said to him, "Kurt Hummel isn't going to a dance?"

"We decided not to go," Blaine said looking back down at his book.

"And why is that?" Quinn asked.

Kurt turned his head towards her, "The last prom I went to didn't exactly go well and then the last dance we went to, well that did end well, but the in-between parts were uncomfortable."

Blaine hit Kurt on the arm, "Geez Kurt, don't tell them everything."

Kurt just smiled, "Oh honey, I'm sure they know. I doubt the whole neighborhood didn't hear."

"Oh my god," Blaine blushed as he shoved his face in his book.

"Blaine you didn't tell me you weren't going to go to prom," Rachel said to him, "I thought you told me everything."

"I do sometimes," Blaine said, "It's just that we made the decision a few days ago and it doesn't matter that much. You will go and enjoy yourselves, its fine. We are going to have a nice night in."

"Our own prom," Kurt smiled, "I have been planning everything."

"I don't think it's fair for us to go and you aren't," Finn said to him.

Blaine shrugged, "It's fine Finn, Kurt and I talked about it. Burt said he agreed with us too, we'll be fine."

"Well consider Brit and I coming to this alternative prom," Santana said.

Kurt was about to say something, but Blaine shook his head. "That sounds great."

Finn then looked over at Rachel, who smiled and nodded her head, "Count us in too."

Tina gave a nod, "We are in too." Mike smiled at the pair.

"Well I suppose you were right," Kurt let out a happy sigh.

"Right about what?" Rachel asked them.

Blaine grinned, "I figured you would all want to join in. Kurt didn't think so."

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said reaching over to hug him.

"No stop Berry," Kurt said wiggling in his seat next to Blaine.

Blaine just started to laugh which led to the entire group of the New Directions laughing.

They had arrived at the hotel and were rehearsing in one of the rooms. Most of the students wanted to go out and explore the city, but Mr. Schuester said they needed more practice. They were practicing one of their group numbers currently.

Santana twirled and bumped into Blaine, she gave him a light smile, "You know I hate to say this but I'm glad that you moved here."

"Thanks San," Blaine said to her, "I suppose we finally get that duet together."

"Took you long enough," Santana scoffed and then walked away leaving him.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, let's run through the song again and then we will take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you," Kurt groaned as he stretched his arm over his head.

They went through the number one last time and then Mr. Schuester let them leave. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they went to the elevators, "So I was thinking, dinner?"

"Hmmm," Kurt sighed as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I like that, hopefully I won't fall asleep before the food gets to our table."

Blaine laughed, "I'll make sure you stay awake."

Kurt lifted his head and gave him a look, "Really now? I didn't realize you were such an exhibitionist."

"Please don't mention the choir room thing again," Blaine whined.

Kurt giggled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, "I won't, so what were you thinking?"

"There you two are," Rachel appeared next to them, "We were going to go out and look at some sights, you want to come?"

"Actually we were going to go up and change to go out," Blaine told her.

"Oh," Rachel said sadly. She really hasn't been her normal peppy stuff with graduation coming.

Blaine patted her on the shoulder, "But tomorrow morning we are definitely going out to breakfast right?"

"Yes please," Rachel smiled and hugged him, "I expect you to bring him back here in once piece."

Kurt put an arm around Blaine, "Well if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to have my wicked way with him."

Blaine couldn't help but start laughing and Rachel joined in with Kurt following. The couple went up to the hotel room they shared with Finn and Puck reluctantly, and changed their clothes.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and straightened his shirt, when he looked up Blaine was staring at him, "What's wrong? Is there something on shirt?"

"No," Blaine shook his head and took a step towards Kurt, "It's just…you are kind of perfect."

Kurt laughed, "Far from it, but I'll take it." He wrapped his arms around Blaine to pull him closer and pressed their lips together.

The door swung open, "Dudes!"

"Oh leave um alone," Puck teased.

Blaine let his fall onto Kurt's shoulder, "Why?" he whispered.

Kurt smiled, "Come on. And boys, it's not the worse position that you have seen us in." He took Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Why did you say that?" Blaine asked him as they walked towards the elevators.

Kurt shrugged, "To shut them both up. Finn won't let Puck go on about my sex life."

"Good to know," Blaine said confused.

They went out to dinner and were walking back to the hotel holding hands. "I had a question for you," Kurt said to him.

"Sure," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand, "You can tell me anything."

Kurt let out a sigh, "It's just I'm sort of nervous about this." He looked over and saw Blaine looking at him, "Don't give me that look."

"That is adorable," Blaine smiled at him, "You are adorable."

"Blaine," Kurt said tugging on his arm.

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt closer to him, "It's alright to be nervous. You should have seen me before Nationals last year. Just know that we are all in this together."

"Did you just reference a Disney movie?" Kurt asked him.

"That movie rocked the world thank you very much," Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Kurt shook his head, "But I suppose that's why I love you."

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt and smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt was leaning down, but then all of sudden there was a flash of lightning and rumble of thunder. It started to rain down.

"Oh my hair," Kurt said reaching up and trying to hide his hair.

Blaine just laughed as he twirled in the street, "You're fine. May I have this dance?" he bowed.

Kurt lowered his hand and then smiled, "Yes you may," he bowed to Blaine. He took Blaine's hand and they started to dance in the street.

"I love you too," Blaine said to him as they danced around.

Kurt let his head rest on Blaine's as they danced. Soon they just stood and swayed slightly while the rain fell. "They are probably looking for us now," Kurt said wrapping his arm tighter around Blaine.

"Probably," Blaine said not moving away from Kurt as they swayed. "I just want a few more minutes with you, adorable you."

Kurt just nodded his head and they stayed swaying in the rain for a few more minutes until they were soaked.

When the couple walked back to the hotel hand in hand, they found out most of the New Directions were hanging out in Santana's room with some of the other girls. Kurt and Blaine took that opportunity to hide in their own room.

Kurt was lying on the bed, under the covers freshly showered, flipping through the channels as he waited for Blaine to come out of the shower. The door opened and Blaine was rubbing a towel through his hair.

"Going el natural tonight?" Kurt asked him with a smile.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess." He tossed his towel on the floor and crawled into the bed with Kurt. He hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and pillowed his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt lifted his hand and he started to run in through Blaine's hair, "Good shower?"

"Yep," Blaine nodded, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Kurt laid his head on Blaine's, "I'm so ready to sing up there on that stage with you."

"I can't wait either," Blaine sighed sleepily snuggling closer to Kurt, "Just going to close my eyes now."

Kurt closed his own eyes and felt himself falling asleep with Blaine in his arms.

The door of the room opened with Puck and Finn walk in finding the couple asleep on their bed.

Puck looked at them and smirked, "There are a million jokes right now."

Finn just smiled, "I think it's awesome. I'm getting ready for bed."

The next morning, Blaine heard his alarm going off. He wake up and realized that he couldn't move. Opening his eyes, Blaine saw Kurt's arms wrapped around his middle.

"Kurt," Blaine said wiggling in Kurt's arm.

Kurt didn't open his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter.

Blaine smiled, "I know you're awake. And we have to get up."

"Don't want too," Kurt mumbled with his eyes still closed. "Sleep time still."

"Kurt," Blaine wiggled around a bit more, "We need to get up. You don't want your hair to be only half done."

A pillow was thrown at them, "Quite it with the goo goo talk," Puck groaned.

Kurt finally opened his eyes, "Shut it Noah."

"I'm going to use the bathroom not that you let me go," Blaine slipped out of the bed.

Kurt sat up in the bed and grabbed his phone to see what messages he had gotten in the night. As he looked at his phone, he saw Finn looking at him, "What's up?"

"Did Burt or Mom text you?" Finn asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, he wanted to make sure we both had a good first night. And they wished us luck."

"That's good," Finn said as he rolled, but then he rolled to far and fell to the floor.

Kurt and Puck started laughing. Blaine walked out of the bathroom looking at Finn on the floor, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Finn mumbled as he stood up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Blaine looked over at Kurt was still laughing, but hiding his face in one of the pillows from the bed. "Do I want to know?"

"Oh come here, honey," Kurt wiggled his fingers out grabbing Blaine so they were snuggling on the bed once again.

"Isn't this counter productive," Blaine said to him.

Puck rolled his eyes as he got out of bed, "You two are annoying with your mushy stuff, I liked it better when you were on top of each other."

"Oh well then," Kurt rolled them so he was laying on top of Blaine, and he pulled the covers over their.

Blaine looked up at him, "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Kurt smiled, "Just giving Puck what he wants, now make obnoxious kissing sounds and move your ass."

Finn walked out of the bathroom moments later and saw what was going on, "Kurt!"

There was a knock on the door, which made them all stop and Finn answered it. Rachel was standing there, "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine winced as he stuck his head out from underneath the blankets, "Yes?"

Rachel was giving him a look, "Are you ready to go, I don't have all day."

"Sure," Blaine sighed. He gave Kurt a kiss, "I will get ready in ten minutes I promise." He disappeared into the bathroom with a new set of clothes.

"He is going to be at least fifteen minutes," Kurt said digging through his own bag.

Rachel sat on the bed, "I know."

Later on, the New Directions were dressed in their costumes and waiting to take the stage in one of the green rooms. With Kurt's help, they had one the best costumes they had ever worn.

The boys wore black shirts, with black pants. They had on light blue ties, that Kurt thought matched all of the skin tones. Added on top was a vest each boy wore that was midnight blue matching the coloring of girl's dresses. They wore black shoes, which Kurt made sure they wore black socks on, even Blaine.

The girl's dresses were cut just above the knee. They had the same light blue as the boy's ties, piping along the edge of the dresses and layering underneath to give the dress more layers. Around their waists were thin black belts tied off in the back with a bow. They had on black strap heals, which Brittany had trouble with, along with the other girls.

Blaine smoothed his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit with Kurt's help they had picked out some nice costumes this year and with all the mending they had to do, they all looked amazing.

Kurt was currently helping Rachel with a small tear of one of her under layers. He scolded her and then set to work. Tina showed up next to him and smiled showing her own small rip.

When they were finally standing on deck waiting for the emcee, Blaine felt someone take his hand and he looked over to see Rachel smiling at him.

"And now we have the New Directions!"

Rachel and Blaine made their way towards the front of the stage standing in front of the microphones. The music started to quietly play and everyone in the audience fell silent waiting for the duo to begin singing.

Two spotlights were on the pair. Rachel stepped up and began to sing the first verse.

_I'm like a wave that's crashing caught up in the storm_  
_I'm waiting for the wind to carry me ashore_

Blaine smiled over at her and took over singing.

_All the battles I have fought that drag me to the ground_  
_Picking up the pieces I can see it now, I see it now_

The two voices came together to sing as one. The lights brightened on the stage to show the two singers.

_All of the chains falling away_  
_And I'm reaching out for you_  
_The brightest of days calling my name_  
_Starting something new_  
_Letting it go, leaving the past_  
_And never turning back again_  
_Feeling the change, finding the way_  
_Starting something new_

Blaine began to sing the next verse, he looked over and smiled at his friend.

_And in this perfect moment there's nothing left to fear_  
_I'm safe from all the shadows, I'm never leaving here_

Rachel smiled back at Blaine as she took over singing the next couple of lines.

_All the signs along the way that led me to your door_  
_I never knew the rescue I was headed for, headed for_

They began to sing together again and both looked out in to the audience.

_All of the chains falling away_  
_And I'm reaching out for You_  
_The brightest of days calling my name_  
_Starting something new_  
_Letting it go, leaving the past_  
_And never turning back again_  
_Feeling the change, finding the way_  
_Starting something new_

As Blaine and Rachel sang, the rest of the New Directions started to walk out onto the risers behind them. They slowly walked to their positions while they pair kept singing.

_When I was giving up_  
_You were always coming through_  
_From the moment that I met you_  
_You were something new_  
_All of the chains falling away_  
_Feeling the change, finding the way_

All of the New Directions joined in singing with Blaine and Rachel now. They sang the song together coming together as one.

_All of the chains falling away_  
_And I'm reaching out for you_  
_The brightest of days calling my name_  
_Starting something new_  
_Letting it go, leaving the past_  
_And never turning back again_  
_Feeling the change, finding the way_  
_Starting something new_  
_Starting something new_  
_Ooo-oh, yeah_

When the song ended the audience all burst out in applause. Blaine and Rachel gave a small bow, and ran to stand in the risers with their friends.

Kurt gave Blaine a wink as he stood next to him. Blaine smiled and looked down waiting for the music to start.

Tina stepped forward to the front of the group and smiled as she began to sing.

_The world is in my hands_  
_I'm ready to go my way_  
_Tomorrow is not today_  
_So take the chance_  
_Singing woah oh oh_

Quinn and Santana took over for Tina and sang to one another.

_The sky is not the end_  
_I'm ready to make a change_  
_To give me one more dance_  
_Is not too late_  
_The world is in my hands_

The entire group started to break out in the dance routine that Mike and Brittany made. The group sang along to the chorus, with Tina, Quinn, and Santana leading them.

_Tonight singing_  
_Woah, oh, oh_  
_The sky is not the end_  
_I'm ready to make a change_  
_So give me one more dance_  
_Is not too late_

_The world is in my_

Puck helped Artie roll his wheelchair to the center of the stage and they started singing the next verse.

_Just let it go_  
_Make it a night to remember_  
_The simple beat of my heart_  
_Tells me it's now or never_

Sam and Finn ran up next to Puck and Artie, and they all sang along with the next verse.

_Cause it ain't over tonight_  
_Till it's over_  
_I will keep this dream alive_  
_Till the end_  
_Now the world is in my hands_

Kurt stepped up and Finn gave him a nod as he began to sing his verse.

_The world is in my hands_  
_I'm ready to go my way_  
_Tomorrow is not today_  
_So take the chance_  
_Singing woah oh oh_

The boys lead the New Directions in the next chorus and they all danced along with the routines they learned.

_The sky is not the end_  
_I'm ready to make a change_  
_So give me one more dance_  
_Is not too late_  
_The world is in my hands_

Mercedes took over the bridge as the New Directions danced.

_It's inside of who we are_  
_We could ride the sky on_  
_A shooting star_  
_We have just begun_

_The world is in my hands_

_Oh, oh_  
_I will keep this dream alive_

The group formed a circle and danced along with one another. The formed a line and stood on the edge of the stage singing to the audience.

_The sky is not the end_  
_I'm ready to make a change_  
_So give me one more dance_  
_Is not too late_  
_The world is in my hands_

When the song ended, they all stood still with their hands at their sides. The audience broke out in applause again, all rising for the group.

The New Directions all joined hands and stood together as the next song started to play through the speakers. They had all agreed they weren't going to have much choreography for the last song.

Finn smiled as he began to sing along to the first few lines.

_It's almost midnight, feeling alright._  
_Raise your glass when times are tough._

Rachel sang along to the next lines with the both of them joining together for the final line.

_We ain't got much, but we still got us._  
_We're alive and that's enough._

_There's something in the air._

The entire group started singing along with the chorus

_So maybe tonight we'll start all over._  
_Like its the first day of our lives._  
_Right here an now, no second chances._  
_Maybe we'll finally get it right._  
_Maybe tonight. maybe tonight._

Blaine smiled as he began to sing the lines and he turned to Santana.

_Take this moment, ours to own it._  
_All our friends ride by your side._

Santana joined in with Blaine's singing and their voices came together just like they used too.

_Maybe someday we'll be somebody._  
_Maybe someday starts tonight._

_There's something in the air._

The group all wrapped their arms around one another singing as their voices rang out.

_So maybe tonight we'll start all over._  
_Like its the first day of our lives._  
_Right here and now, no second chances._  
_Maybe we'll finally get it right._  
_Maybe tonight. maybe tonight._  
_Maybe tonight. maybe tonight._

The New Directions then broke apart and started clapping along to the song. The audience joined in and some started to stand for the group. Mercedes took over for the bridge singing while the rest of the New Directions sang the na na's.

_Na na. na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na, na na_  
_If you need somebody._  
_Na na na na_  
_I'll never let you go._  
_Na na na na_  
_And it feels so right._  
_Na na na_

Joining hands again, the New Directions sang as one and were smiling as they realized how far they had all come in the past few years.

_So maybe tonight we'll start all over._  
_Like it's the first day of our lives._  
_Right here and now, second chances._  
_Maybe we'll finally get it right._  
_Maybe tonight. maybe tonight._  
_Maybe tonight. maybe tonight._

_It's almost midnight, feeling alright._  
_Raise your glass when times are tough._

When the final notes cleared, the audience members that weren't already standing all stood up applauding the group giving them a standing ovation.

The New Directions took their bow and left the stage all hoping for the best.

* * *

So yay, cliffhanger! To say I have been downright exhausted this week is probably an understatement. Life just kinda sucks right now and trying to continue on as if things are fine is tough. I have two major teaching tests (basically if I don't pass one of them I can't student teach next semester, so I have to do well. Wish me luck!) this weekend and I really wanted this posted since I am going to be studying for them like crazy on Friday, so those should be fun. (Not really. That was sarcasm.)

In other news, Glee is making me cry happy and sad tears all at the same time! The past two episodes have been downright amazing and I am glad I started watching this silly little show all those years ago. Gah. So yes Glee is good. I am looking forward to next weekend, even though I know it will be sad. I think it's something we may all need.

I think that's all from me. I honestly don't know when I will update again, because after my tests I have homework to do. It's just a never ending cycle. Argh.

~ JonasGeek

P.S. Klaine is engaged! Did I say that? Tee hee!


	19. Chapter 19

Howdy all! I have wanted to post this for days, but I just didn't feel the jive to do it, but I do today. I decided to post the last two chapters today. It was a decision I made and am sticking by for various reasons. I don't like posting chapters so far apart, and finding time to post chapters is close to impossible lately for me so I hope you enjoy that!

I will present you with you chapter nineteen! There is another sex scene in this, if you wondered.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

The New Directions all walked the halls of McKinley High. Everyone was staring at them. The group wasn't sure what to think. Artie was pulling the wagon with the Nationals trophy inside.

And then someone cheered, which led to everyone else cheering for the Glee club.

Kurt reached down and took Blaine's hand in his. "I love you."

Blaine turned to Kurt, he had never told him that at school before, they had both been too afraid, but he smiled at his boyfriend, "I love you too."

They all went to the choir room and Finn made a drum roll as Mr. Schuester unlocked the cabinet placing the winning trophy inside. They all cheered and leaned on one another.

"I suppose this is the last time we are ever going to be together like this," Rachel said as she sat in Finn's lap.

Blaine was leaning into Kurt, as they were both sitting in chairs, "I wouldn't say that," he said, "Besides we still have our anti-prom together."

"Yeah, but I think she has a point," Santana said.

Mr. Schuester smiled, "How about I take over then." They all gave a nod and he pulled his stool over to the front of the class while the students sat in the chairs. "Well I think Rachel is right, this the last time we are going to be together in this room as The New Directions we know them as right now."

"I have seen you all grow, even if you weren't part of the New Directions in the beginning," Mr. Schuester smiled at them, "You kids have been life the past few years and I couldn't have asked for a better family. I really love you kids."

The New Directions all stood up from their chairs and hugged their teacher. They were all crying tears of happiness as they held one another.

Later on that day, Kurt and Blaine were curled up together on Blaine's bed enjoying the quietness in the room. Kurt was lying on top of Blaine and hummed, "You know I don't think I could have asked for a better way to spend the end of my senior year."

Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt, "Much better than last year?"

"Oh way better than last year," Kurt giggled as he pressed his face into Blaine's chest. He slid his arms around Blaine's middle, "Well I guess in a way it's good we hooked up last year, I mean then we wouldn't have probably either had the guts to say how we really feel."

"Are you saying you always liked me?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt sighed, "I suppose I did. I just was confused by the feelings because you were, well you. In a good way of course, I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Well I suppose you wouldn't. But I am happy to hear that I think."

"I mean it," Kurt smiled, "I just love you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, "I just love you too."

Kurt let out a giggle and shifted from his position so he was face to face with Blaine, "So I just realized something."

"What's that?" Blaine asked him.

"Well see, we have prom coming up and while we discussed it," Kurt said, "Neither one of us really asked the question."

"Oh," Blaine said thinking, "I guess you are right."

"Alright then," Kurt said with a smile, "Blaine Anderson would accompany me to prom?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip, "Well I will have to check my schedule first."

"Oh my god," Kurt said letting his body weight fall on Blaine.

"Oof," Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt. He pulled away, "Of course I will go with you."

"I knew it," Kurt smirked. "I also had a question for you." He pulled himself up and sat beside Blaine.

Blaine picked himself up and leaned on his arm facing towards Kurt, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just that Nationals was a couple weeks earlier this year," Kurt explained, "And well you know we got together last year around then."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded and then he saw Kurt's mood change. He sat up and wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"Did you count the time we weren't together as us not being together?" Kurt asked him quickly, "Like did we hit the restart button?"

Blaine froze and then leaned on Kurt, "Hey, I said we weren't broken up and I still stand by that. You didn't think we were broken up did you? Because I told you we just needed the break."

"I know," Kurt said running a hand through his hair, "I just think about you and my head kind of gets all messy."

"You sound like I did when I was afraid to tell you how I feel," Blaine laughed.

Kurt hit his arm, "I'm being serious here, did we hit restart?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Well I mean I didn't, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Kurt shook his head, "So then I think we need to celebrate our one year anniversary."

"I would agree," Blaine said, "But as of right now neither of one of us have houses with no parental units around." Blaine's parents were home so they would be here for his graduation.

"I figured that," Kurt smiled, "So I may have booked us a hotel room for after prom to celebrate."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "You did?"

"Of course," Kurt said to him as he reached up fixing a piece of Blaine's hair, "I saved up all of my money from working at the shop with my dad. I want to treat you this weekend."

Blaine let his head fall to his shoulder, "You are amazing."

There was a knock at the door and Blaine said they could come in. It was his mom, "Hi kids. Just wondered if Kurt was going to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I can't," Kurt said with a sad voice, "I have some stuff to finish up at home."

Lucy smiled at the couple, "That's fine, just wanted to check. How is the prom planning going?"

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Kurt and I have our suits picked out. We are going for a masquerade. Santana liked the idea too which surprised me."

"I'm glad you are friends again," Lucy said to her, "Santana was always such a sweet girl."

Kurt tried to hide his laugh, but Blaine elbowed him in the stomach. "Right, she is great."

"Well I suppose you two were enjoying each other," Lucy said, "How is the apartment searching going?"

"It would be easier if Rach and Kurt would agree on the same things, but I think we have it narrowed down to a select few," Blaine told her.

Kurt glared at him, "Well I wouldn't be as picky if she didn't insist on thinking she can decorate the entire place."

"It was a set of forks," Blaine said to him. Kurt just scoffed from his spot on the bed. He turned to his mom, "See what I mean."

"I understand," Lucy smiled, "I hope you settle on a place soon. I should be off to start dinner now." She gave them a wave as she left closing the door.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Your mom is super polite."

"I told you when I first introduced you to them," Blaine shrugged, "Manners are everything to them. Anyways, I suppose you need to leave to get home."

"I should leave to get home," Kurt sighed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, "Doesn't mean I want too."

Blaine laughed, "Come on, I'll walk you out."

They both got off Blaine's bed and walked out his door. Walking down the stairs, Blaine handed Kurt his bag. He gave him one last kiss, "I will see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to have my first dance with you at our prom," Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled and gave a nod, "Now go before I tie you to my bed and have my way with you."

"Scandalous," Kurt gave him a look, "I like it." He gave him a kiss, "Bye."

Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt get into car and drive off. In just a few days was their prom and everything was almost ready. He was surprised that Kurt had gotten them a hotel room to celebrate their anniversary. Now it was his own turn to surprise Kurt.

"I can't believe you are going to your senior prom," Lucy reached up and tried to touch Blaine's hair.

"Mom," Blaine swatted her hand away, "My hair is fine."

"I know," Lucy smiled. "Doesn't he look dashing?"

Harold looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at his son saying just go with it, "Oh yes honey, he looks quite dashing."

Blaine was riding in the back of his father's car. They were driving him to the Hummel's house where they were going to take pictures before they were all going to get into a limo to take them to the hotel for prom.

Blaine's parents insisted on coming to take pictures even though Blaine said they didn't have too.

Harold pulled up to the Hummel/Hudson household where there were cars everywhere. Apparently other parents wanted to embarrass their kids.

Blaine grabbed the boutonnière and his mask as he stepped out of the car. He saw the front door open and he saw Kurt. He felt his knees going weak, he knew he had seen Kurt in a suit before, but he was wearing a half jacket with a gold and blue tie that matched his own bowtie.

Kurt looked over and smiled as he walked over to him. "Well don't you clean up well?"

"I try," Blaine teased.

Letting out a laugh, Kurt just smiled, "I will let you get away with that one for now."

"There he is," Burt smiled at them, "I can see why Kurt was particular about the flower choice."

Blaine gave a nod, "Yeah, I guess."

"Blaine was too," Lucy said, "Oh look how pretty the girl's dresses are." She ran off to talk to them.

"Your mom really wished we had a girl," Harold gave a nod, "Maybe you can spring up some grandkids soon, eh?"

"Dad!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt could only laugh. He didn't get to meet Blaine's parents often, and since he had gotten to know them better they had opened up a bit more. He instantly saw where Blaine got his softness and kindness from his mother, and his drive and level headedness from his father.

"I think it's sweet," Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek. "We should put on our boutonnières and then take pictures of everyone."

"Honey, come on," Harold called to his wife.

"Oh I wanted pictures of this," Lucy said taking out her camera.

Burt took out his own, Carole was busy fussing over Finn and his suit while Rachel was trying to pin on his boutonnière.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yet again. Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"Can I?" Blaine asked. Kurt just gave a small nod. Blaine opened the small plastic box and took out the delicate flower. It was a white rose with gold accents. He carefully pinned it on Kurt's jacket. "Perfect."

Kurt looked down and smiled, "It's pretty. Now you," he said excitedly. He opened his own box and showed Blaine the flower inside. He took out the white rose that had small blue flowers and tiny baby's breath surrounding it, he gently pinned it onto Blaine's lapel.

Burt and Blaine's parents were taking pictures of the entire process.

Blaine leaned his forehead on Kurt's when he was done pinning on the flower. "It's wonderful."

Kurt smiled at him, "I try."

Pulling away, Blaine laughed, "You ruined it."

"I did not," Kurt said hitting him playfully on the arm. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You look amazing."

"And you look divine," Blaine smiled at him.

Rachel started waving at them, "Come on, we need pictures of everyone!"

When the entire group of the New Directions showed up, they started taking pictures of everyone. As entire groups, some singles, couples, and friends, some were silly and others were posed.

Rachel pulled Blaine and Kurt over, "I need one with my boys. We need to have a picture to hang up in our new place. Daddy can you take our picture!"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who just smiled at him and laughed. They posed with Rachel for a few shots and then Finn joined in with them.

"Wait, over here," Lucy said to Blaine and Kurt, "Now do what you boys do best."

Blaine sighed, "Mom, I think we have enough pictures."

"Oh it's your senior prom one more," Lucy begged. Harold was behind her giving his son that face again.

"Fine," Blaine groaned, "How should we be?"

Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine and pulled him close while he took his hand and laced their fingers together. Blaine leaned forward and pressed their heads together, while he grabbed on to Kurt's arm holding onto his waist.

"I love you," Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and he knew it was true, after everything that had happened to them over the past couple of years it was true. Kurt loved him and he loved Kurt. He didn't have to say it though, by the look in Kurt's eyes he knew.

"I hate to break up this love fest," Santana said, "But we need to get going."

"Right," Kurt said with a nod, but he didn't move.

"Now Hummel," Santana rolled her eyes and she turned to Blaine's parents, "It's been a pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

"You as well Santana," Lucy said to her, "I do hope we will see you before you are off to college."

The limo was waiting for the group and they all piled inside. The parents all waved goodbye to them as they drove off.

"Thank god," Santana slumped in her seat a bit, "Who brought the alcohol?"

Puck pulled a flask out from his pocket, "Don't leave home without it." He passed it along to her.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend, "This is a prom I want to remember." He reached down and laced his fingers together with Blaine's.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder as the limo drove them to the hotel they rented a room at. When they entered the hotel, the staff showed them to the room they had reserved and all of them were excited when they saw the sight.

The small ballroom was transformed into A Night Under The Stars, with midnight blue and gold as the color scheme. There were gold stars hanging from the ceiling and a fixture in one of the corners. A karaoke machine was added to the small stage area as requested and a stereo playing music was already going. There were four round tables set up with chairs around them.

"This turned out amazing," Kurt squealed excitedly.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, "We are so going to be first when singing a duet."

The group then spread out and in true fashion, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury came to chaperone their dance.

Every one of them had a turn to sing and they remembered all of the times they spent together. They even told stories of before when there was almost no one in the Glee club. They all had an amazing evening just spending time and having fun with one another.

Kurt and Blaine had their first dance and no one gave them funny looks or shouted at them. They were just together and it felt fantastic.

The room had to be cleared out at eleven o'clock, so the group ventured out and split up. Kurt took Blaine's hand and gave him a wink, "Don't worry I already checked us in while you were dancing with Rachel earlier."

"Sneaky you," Blaine smiled at him. He took his hand and they started walking towards the elevators. He hit the up button, but he wasn't sure what floor when they stepped on.

Kurt reached over and hit the highest level, "It's a surprise."

Blaine just leaned onto Kurt, "Well a surprise sounds brilliant, course I think anything with you is amazing."

"I am so happy to hear that," Kurt leaned down and press their lips together in a kiss. He deepened it by pressing his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth and searching inside.

The door opened and they pulled away breathing heavier than they were before. Kurt pulled Blaine out of the elevator and over to a room, he slipped the key card in the lock and opened the door.

Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of the room. It wasn't a master suite, but it was a suite. There was a king sized bed with so many pillows and at the end on the bench was a bottle of champagne and bowl of strawberries he assumed Kurt must have ordered for them.

"Wow," Blaine said, "How did you do all of this?"

"Like I said, saving up from working with my dad," Kurt smiled, "Now come on, I want you in less clothes." He reached up and started to untie Blaine's bowtie. He tossed it on to one of the chairs.

Blaine took Kurt's jacket off and then his tie placing them beside his bowtie. He slipped out of his jacket and threw it near the other clothes.

Kurt pulled him close and started to kiss him. He turned them, so he was walking Blaine backwards towards the bed. Blaine fell down with a plop and Kurt leaned down to take off their shoes. Then they pulled off their pants and unbuttoned the shirts they were wearing.

They each had on their underwear and undershirts. Blaine scooted up the bed, while Kurt retrieved the champagne and strawberries. "I thought we could us a bit of a celebration."

Kurt popped open the bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass before setting the bottle on the table beside the bed.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled and took a small sip. The bubbles began to tickle the inside of his mouth. "Wow."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I got the good stuff." He picked up a strawberry and fed it to Blaine. "I just wanted tonight to be special."

"With you every day is special," Blaine said to Kurt as he fed him a strawberry.

"Do you remember that first day I visited your house?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave a nod as he took a bite of strawberry, "I do. And the times after that, I may have freaked out over you seeing my stuff."

Kurt laughed, "Anyways, I remember feeling something, but I couldn't recall what it was. And I have to say it was love." He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out a rose, "This is a single red rose which means 'I Love You' and it's thorn-less which means love at first sight."

Blaine took the rose and smelled it, "Thank you."

They cleared away the strawberries and set their glasses down on the table beside Kurt. The couple laid next to one another and exchanged slow kisses as they left the night unfold.

Kurt soon so he was on top of Blaine kissing him hard, pressing his head against the pillows. He reached down and pulled his undershirt off, with Blaine's following.

Blaine brought his hands up to feel, he loved the way Kurt's chest felt. He could spend hours worshiping his chest.

Pulling Blaine's boxers off, Kurt flung them to the floor while he tried kicking off his own. He ended up kneeing Blaine in the thigh, "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

Blaine just laughed through the pain, "I'm fine. I promise. Please make love to me."

"As you wish," Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips and reached down to stroke his cock. He watched as Blaine's face changed in pleasure.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleaded, "Need you."

Kurt gave a silent nod as he reached down and pulled out what they needed. He took out the small bottle of lube and a condom.

Blaine shook his head, "Can we not use that, I want to feel you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked him, "I mean I know we are both clean, but it's sort of messy that way."

"I don't mind," Blaine smiled at him, "I want to feel you."

"Okay," Kurt gave a nod as he set the condom down on the table. He picked up the bottle lube and poured some onto his fingers. He moved his hand and let it trail down as he found where he wanted to go.

Carefully, Kurt gently pushed one finger inside of Blaine and instantly Blaine beared down. It wasn't like their first or second time, this was different. Kurt pulled his finger in and out slowly, with the small noises Blaine was making he knew he could add another.

When Kurt pushed in two fingers, Blaine's body curled. "Oh Kurt," Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's bicep.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, and pressed them back out feeling around a bit. He found the spot he was looking for as Blaine let out a loud moan. He pulled on Blaine's hair slightly, using his hand not busy thrusting into Blaine, to move Blaine's head for an easier angle to kiss him.

Blaine was making noises as he kissing Kurt. He could feel Kurt hitting his prostate over and over with his fingers. The feeling of three fingers entering him, made him whine in pain slightly, but he sucked on Kurt's tongue taking it.

Kurt felt Blaine's body adjust to his three fingers and he gently moved them in and out. He pulled away and tugged on Blaine's curls, "I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine grunted, "Now, I'm ready now."

Giving a nod, Kurt took his fingers out and grabbed the small lube bottle. He applied a generous coating to his own cock making sure he didn't want to hurt Blaine. They had sex like this before, with Blaine on the bottom, but Kurt always wanted to put his safety first.

Lining up his cock, Kurt pulled Blaine's legs around him to hold him place. Kurt started to gently press his cock inside of Blaine.

Reaching out for something, Blaine finally grabbed Kurt's hands and laced their fingers together. He breathed in and out as Kurt bottomed out and waited. He waited for a few seconds to get used to the feeling, before he gave Kurt a small nod, "You can go."

Kurt pulled out slightly, and pushed back in. Blaine's legs held onto Kurt waist as he pulled out and pressed back in. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands as he moved.

Blaine let out a moan, as he felt Kurt's cock hit his prostate which surprised him, but it felt amazing. He didn't say anything though, he just panted as Kurt started to move faster.

Leaning down and pressing their lips together, Kurt moved his hips picking up the pace as they went. He was pushing in and out of Blaine at a rough pace and he held onto Blaine's hands.

"So close," Blaine whined, "Touch me, please."

Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands and reached down to stroke his cock. "Come when you need too. I'm close too."

Blaine let out a loud grunt as Kurt thrust his hips in a harder way and suddenly his orgasm took over.

Kurt felt his own orgasm as he moved in Blaine and didn't stop moving or touching Blaine as they rode out their highs. Finally he stopped moving and pressing his head onto Blaine's shoulder, he tried to move, but Blaine's legs held him tight.

"Not yet," Blaine said to him, "Just a little bit longer."

Kurt lifted his head and kissed Blaine's face. He kissed his eyelids, then his nose, his cheeks and then finally pressed a kiss on his lips.

Blaine chased after his lips and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, he felt the messiness and realized Kurt had to pull out. Without any words, he assumed Kurt knew and he did.

Pulling out slowly, Kurt could feel his own cock miss the warm heat already. "Bath?"

"That sounds amazing," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt filled the tub for them and they had a long bath together just talking in whispers while taking sips of the champagne. Blaine thought it really was the best way to the end the best prom, and Kurt agreed.

* * *

I really loved writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it! On to chapter twenty for my closing notes!

~ JonasGeek


	20. Chapter 20

Read on reader!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. The song borrowed is Only Young by Bowling For Soup (I wanted something fun for last chapter).

* * *

"Come on Kurt, I think you will look fine," Blaine sighed as he was sitting in the fitting room chair.

The couple was at the mall finding outfits to wear underneath their graduation gowns. Finn had been with them, but Blaine let him escape about two hours ago.

The door to the fitting room Kurt was using swung open, "Why do I look awful in everything here?"

Blaine stood up, "You do not look awful, you look hot. But as I pointed out before, your gown is going to be covering most of it." He helped Kurt test out a few of the tie choices.

"I know," Kurt sighed as he wrapped the tie around his neck, "But I just never thought I would get here the way I did."

Blaine saw him fumbling with his tie, "Here let me help you." He gently reached up and batted Kurt's hands away. "Look, you will be fine. And you aren't the one who has to stand up and give a speech to people who hated you." He finished tying the tie and gave him a quick kiss, "Handsome."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You are just saying that because I'm the one who gets in your pants."

Blaine blushed and looked down, "You know that isn't true. I always thought you were handsome."

Turning around, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "Plus if you just told me I looked handsome all of the time I would probably walk out of the house wearing some awful looking outfits."

"That is a false statement," Blaine smiled, "I would like you naked most of the time."

One of the sales associates cleared their throats, "Any thing you don't need?"

"Right," Kurt ran into the fitting room and pulled out a large pile of clothes, "There are you are. I think I like this." He looked at himself in the mirror and avoiding the glare the sales associate was giving to him.

Blaine let out a giggle as she left and Kurt grinned over at him. "You are awful."

"I'll get changed and then we can stop to grab some coffee before we go," Kurt said as he disappeared into the fitting room again.

Waiting for Kurt to come out, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had a message from his mom and Rachel. The message from his mom just asked if he was spending the night with Kurt or not.

They had been doing that a lot lately, spending the night at one another's houses. They didn't have any school to wake up early for and their parents trusted them to be adult enough since they were moving out to New York in a couple of months.

Blaine texted his mom that he was spending the night with Kurt and then checked Rachel's message to see what she needed. He grinned as he read his friend's thoughts. They had picked the place they were going to move into, but they were now in the middle of choosing furniture.

Kurt had suggested they check out flea markets, which they did and selected some furniture. Rachel still wanted to go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond though. Blaine just usually went along with either of them.

The door opened to reveal Kurt wearing his regular clothes, "What's with the smile?"

"Rachel just texted me a picture of a sofa she found," Blaine typed into his phone. "She wants to know you're opinion too."

Kurt sighed, "Fine, let me see it." When Blaine passed him the phone, he looked down at the picture, "No."

Blaine took his phone back, "I will let her know you love it then."

"Well you should love it then, since you are probably going to be sleeping on it," Kurt said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh honey, you don't mean that," Blaine teased him, "Besides the ducks look adorable."

Kurt just sighed and let out a laugh, "I'm going to pay for my choices, and make sure you tell Ms. Berry that I hate it."

"I will let her know you don't like it," Blaine rolled his eyes. He followed Kurt to the cashier as text Rachel who was said that they both didn't like it. She sent him a message telling them that she would keep looking.

They walked out of the store, with both of them holding their purchases. "So my parents want to take us all out tonight for a graduation dinner. They invited Rachel too," Kurt said, "I mean I know Finn and Rachel are themselves, so I hope you don't mind."

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "Besides I love your family. Your dad loves me."

"He thinks you were an amazing influence on me," Kurt looked over at him, "You know what though, I keep thinking back to that first night almost a year ago and I faintly remember you getting me to go home with you."

Blaine's eyebrows lifted high, "Bull shit."

"I must not tell a lie," Kurt smiled at him.

"We'll see who is sleeping on the couch," Blaine said as he looked straight ahead, "Besides I'm pretty it was you seducing me. I mean I was just a lowly virgin before we met."

Kurt pushed Blaine, almost making him lose his balance, "You are an ass."

"But I am your ass," Blaine said wiggling his own behind slightly. He then grinned at Kurt, who was just looking at him. "Tag you're it," he tapped Kurt on the shoulder and started to run off.

"Get back here Anderson!" Kurt yelled as he chased after Blaine in the mall.

Later on in the evening, the Hummel-Hudsons' with Blaine and Rachel were sitting around a table at Breadstix. Burt told the kids to order whatever they wanted.

Blaine politely thanked Burt and felt Kurt's hand on his knee. He knew that Burt did like him, mostly because he brought his son back.

"So did you really hate that couch I sent you a picture of?" Rachel asked them.

Kurt groaned, "Rachel it had ducks on it."

"Ducks can add character," Finn said with a smile.

"You can have it then," Kurt shook his head. He leaned over to make sure Rachel was listening, "I am not having a couch with little ducks on it in our apartment."

Blaine was hiding behind his menu not wanting to get dragged into yet another discussion about the apartment and furniture. They had only started buying furniture a week ago and they argued about each piece.

"So Blaine," Carole said ignoring the bickering, "Are your parents staying home to see you graduate?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded his head, "They are excited for me to give my speech. I was honored when they asked if I would be the one to read a speech, although I'm not much of a public speaker."

"You'll do fine," Burt said to him, "Just talking about old times and throw in some big words, no one will tell the difference."

Carole sighed, "Of course they will, people will be listening. Just make sure it comes from the heart."

"That's what my mom said to me," Blaine smiled.

"I'm excited about the song we get to sing," Finn said as he bounced in his seat.

Rachel clapped her hands together, "I am too. It's going to be officially our last song together too."

"No it won't," Blaine shook his head, "With you in our lives, I doubt we won't see each other at least once a year. I don't think you would let us get away that easily."

Rachel threw her arms around his neck and smiled, "That is why you are my best friend."

The waiter came out and looked at the two friends. He looked back at the family, "Have you chosen what you would like for dinner this evening?"

The family and friends chose what they would like to eat and the waiter left giving Blaine and Rachel another look.

Blaine could feel Kurt tense and he reached down lacing their fingers together to hold hands. Kurt's body automatically responded and he felt at ease with Blaine's hand in his.

They went back to the Hummel-Hudson household to watch a movie. Blaine had Kurt curled into his side, with his arm wrapped around him tight.

Rachel left as the movie was over. Burt and Carole went off to bed. Finn asked Kurt and Blaine if they wanted another movie, and they agreed so he put in another one.

Blaine didn't pay much attention to the movie though, he was looking at Kurt. Kurt eventually noticed and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Smiling, Blaine nuzzled Kurt's shoulder, "Nothing, you are just amazing."

Kurt giggled as he snuggled closer to Blaine, "You dork."

"I am," Blaine said just wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt. When the second movie ended, the couple went off to bed dreaming of what they will have in the future.

The friends spent the next few days together and finally it was the day of graduation. All of the graduates were huddled in the room in the back. The New Directions were in a corner.

"So are you excited to read your speech?" Santana asked Blaine, who was shuffling through his index cards.

Blaine looked up at her, "Honestly I'm scared shitless."

"What are you worried for?" Quinn asked, "You are one of the smartest kids at our school."

"I've heard the speech," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's shoulder, "And he will do amazing as I have said time and time again."

Blaine looked over at Kurt. He had to admit Kurt looked quite good in the bright red gown. He felt it clashed with his own skin tone, but then again he thought everything looked good on Kurt.

"I would be better if you were up there with me," Blaine admitted.

"You will be fine," Kurt said to him and kissed the top of his head.

Rachel ran over to them, "Can you believe it, we are going to graduate!"

"Calm down Berry," Santana said as she sat on the edge of chair that Blaine was sitting on.

The rest of the New Directions gathered around to form a circle. All of them stood and reached out to hold hands. Blaine took Kurt's hand and then felt Santana take his other.

"I thought we would just say you know, a few words," Finn said with a shrug, "We've been through a lot of all us. We have all had some good times and bad times together too. I think that in the end we have all become amazing good friends and like Blaine said the other day we aren't going to forget each other."

Rachel grinned, "I promise to make sure we always stay in touch with each other. I will personally see to it."

The group all laughed and smiled at one another. They knew she was telling the truth.

"I think no matter where we go or what we do we'll always think about these moments," Finn said looking around, "The moments were we had each other and smile you know."

Kurt patted his step, no his brother on the back, "Good job Finn."

A teacher came into the room and called for the room to get organized. They were asked to line up in alphabetical order. Each student received a number and were now lining up in order.

Blaine looked back and gave Kurt a small wave. Kurt just waved back at him and laughed.

The teacher signaled them to start walking and the graduates took their first steps towards the rest of their lives. When the students all walked in and took their seats, Principal Figgins stood up and said a few words to everyone. He then introduced Blaine who stood up and walked on the stage.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Good afternoon everyone." He looked out in the audience and spotted his mother and father, but then someone was sitting next to his dad, it was his brother, Cooper. His eyes shown bright as he his brother waved at him.

"I stand here today, not as a child, but as someone who is going to have future and choices I'll have to make, we will all have to make. I wanted to tell you all a story though. Once upon a time there was a boy. He didn't exactly know what he wanted out of life. The boy didn't have anyone. Until one day, he met someone. Someone so sensational that they turned his entire world upside down," Blaine looked down at Rachel. She smiled back at him.

Blaine looked at everyone in the crowd, "I think when we are in high school we wear these goggles. These goggles distort what we see and how we see things. This person though, she didn't have her goggles on, either she never got them or she took them off just for me. I will forever be grateful for her, because without her I wouldn't know the friends I have today. In the end I think we all take our goggles off, whether we want to or not, and that is how we enter this world."

Taking a breath, Blaine looks around and smiles, "I know most of us probably won't see each other until our ten year reunion, and it's going to be odd because some of us haven't even talked to one another before. But you know what, that won't matter. We don't have goggles to look through, we'll get to see everyone for who they are and what they can become. Think about that while you take these first few walks into the next step in our lives. Think about it when you enter your first job, class, or what ever you do with your life. Make yourselves be the person you've always wanted to be and more, because sometimes with a little misfortunes and luck, you can be anybody you want to be."

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled wide, "Congratulations class of 2012, we made it!"

Kurt was the first to jump up and he started clapping enthusiastically. He was so proud of Blaine. And he was so proud to be with him. "That's my boyfriend," he told one of the girls in the row above him.

The girl smiled at him, "He's cute."

Rocking on his feet, Kurt just grinned, "I know."

Principal Figgins quieted down the students and visiting families, he then introduced some of the teachers who would read the student's names as they walked across the stage.

Blaine's row went and lined up at the stage waiting for there names to be called.

"Blaine Devon Anderson."

Walking across the stage, Blaine looked out and smiled at his family, but then he looked down at Kurt and gave a small wave. Kurt grinned happily and waved back.

The next row lined up and walked across the stage, soon it was Kurt's row to walk up, and he was ready.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

When Kurt walked across the stage, he just hoped not fall. He didn't turn and give Blaine a small wave until he had shook everyone's hand on stage and was walking down the stairs.

The ceremony was coming to a close, as Principal Figgins announced the New Directions to the stage.

Rachel was the first to run up and stand to adjust the microphone. Everyone else filed in around her. Kurt stood next to Blaine and reached down to take his hand. Blaine bumped their shoulders together.

They didn't need to say who they were, everyone knew. The music started off slow and melodic, but then all of a sudden, the music picked up and the group on stage started dancing goofily.

Finn was passed a microphone and he started to take the lead.

_Nothing to do  
But sit around and make a mess with you_

Puck took the microphone and started to sing with Mike who was standing by him.

_Watching the world  
From rooftop looking down_

Laughing, Artie sang next and he tossed the microphone for someone to take.

_We never care  
Summertime and we ain't going anywhere  
No goodbyes...  
_

The New Directions all took over singing as they danced with one another.

_We're only young, running wild  
Only young, get it right  
We've got all the time in the world tonight  
We're only young, you and I  
Only young, let it ride  
Right here, the best night of our lives!  
_

Santana grabbed the microphone and smiled as she sang her lines.

_Let's go down in flames  
Tomorrows just a million miles away  
_

Quinn was handed the microphone and she pulled it next to her and Brittany to sing together.

_We got tonight  
So let's tear this town apart_

They handed the microphone to Mercedes who sang out her lines.

_We'll never change  
We'll party like it's graduation day  
_

Tina happily took the microphone as she sang her part.

_No goodbyes...  
We'll stay right here...  
Laugh til we cry...  
_

The group came back together and sang as one. They tried to get everyone in the audience to start singing along with them, shouting in unison.

_We're only young, running wild  
Only young, get it right  
We've got all the time in the world tonight  
We're only young, you and I  
Only young, let it ride  
Right here, the best night of our lives!_

_Tonight tonight_

_We'll make some history  
Tonight tonight_

_We'll burn some memories  
Tonight tonight_

_Legends never die  
Tonight tonight_

_It's like a movie  
Tonight tonight_

_The way it should be  
Tonight tonight_

_All we've got is time_

Rachel grinned as she held the microphone, and Kurt and Blaine sang with her.

_We're only young, and we don't care  
If we get old, and lose our hair  
Right now, the best night of our lives  
_

As the New Directions started to sing, most of the graduates stood up and started to dance and sing along.

_We're only young, running wild  
Only young, get it right  
We've got all the time in the world tonight_

_We're only young, you and I_  
_Only young, let it ride_  
_Right here, the best night of our lives!_

_Only young! (You and I!)_  
_Only young! (Get it right!)_  
_Only young!_  
_Only young! (You and I!)_  
_Only young! (Let it ride!)_  
_Only young! (The best night of our lives!)_

Everyone broke out in applause as they were finished. The New Directions all took hands and bowed together for the last time.

Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him, in front of everyone. They were both smiling as they pulled away. "Ready?" Blaine asked him.

"With you," Kurt grinned, "I can do anything."

* * *

And this is the end. I loved writing both of these stories so much. They were quite different from my other stories and they were fun. I hope you all enjoyed the stories and don't hesitate to let me know whatever your thoughts are!

I honestly couldn't be more thankful for all of my readers since you are all the best, whether you just read one story or all of them (this surprises me). To tell you all the truth, I am not sure when I will get a new story out there. As I said my family is going through some stuff and I have my final year of school. If you want to check on me, and by no means do you have to at all, you can head on over to my Tumblr at JonasGeek and I will happy say hello.

I hope to write to you all soon!

~ JonasGeek


End file.
